Sekunden, die entscheiden
by vog08
Summary: Dies ist eine AUAUStory zu Brokeback Mountain. Jack Twist und Ennis del Mar lernen sich unter anderen Umständen kennen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Die Charaktere Ennis del Mar, Alma Beers und Junior del Mar sowie Bobby und Jack Twist sowie seine Eltern und Lureen und LD Newsome gehören Annie Proulx und sind Teil der wunderbaren Kurzgeschichte "Brokeback Mountain" sowie dem gleichnamigen Film. Alle weiteren Figuren in meiner Geschichte entspringen meiner Fantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern vertreibe mir die zeit, borge mir die Charaktere aus, um Jack und Ennis für eine Weile am Leben zu lassen.Die folgende Geschichte ist eine AU/AU-Geschichte. Sie spielt eher in unserer heutigen Zeit.

**Feedback:**

Oh, sehr gerne !! Es motiviert mich und hilft mir über "Schreiblöcher" hinweg ;-).

* * *

Ennis del Mar war ein einsamer Mann.

Das Schicksal hatte ihm früh beigebracht, was es hieß, nicht auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens zu stehen. Seine Eltern starben in der einzigen Kurve der Dead Horse Road, als er zwölf Jahre alt war. Es waren Sekundenbruchteile, die seine Existenz in eine andere Dimension katapultierten, die sein Herz und seine Seele erwachsen werden ließen, als seine Stimme noch kindlich und seine Haut seidenweich war.

Es war ein kalter Februar-Abend in Sage/Wyoming, nahe der Grenze zu Utah, als ein Polizist vor der Tür stand und K.E. und Sharon, seinen älteren Geschwistern, die Nachricht überbrachte. Ennis schaute fern, eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er lange wach bleiben und mit seinem Bruder und seiner Schwester gleich ziehen durfte, wenn seine Eltern unterwegs waren.

Schläfrig lauschte er dem Gemurmel an der Tür, eingelullt durch die Wärme des Kaminofens, gesättigt vom Abendessen, als ein verzweifelter Schrei seiner Schwester seinen schützenden Kokon durchbohrte. Starr vor Schreck, unfähig, sich zu rühren, saß er auf dem Sofa, seine Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen, zitternd und schwitzend, intuitiv wissend, dass er einen Augenblick erlebte, in dem in seinem Leben etwas Entscheidendes passierte. Etwas Furchtbares, etwas Unfassbares.

Es waren diese Sekunden und ein Blick auf die versteinerten Gesichter seiner Geschwister, die sein Leben auf immer prägten, die sich in sein Herz gruben und tiefe Narben hinterließen. Mit dem Tod seiner Eltern wurde K.E. sein Vater, Sharon seine Mutter. Beide selbst kaum der Kindheit entwachsen, trugen sie Verantwortung für einen kleinen Jungen, dem die Welt offen stehen sollte und dessen Universum zu einem winzigen Punkt zusammen geschmolzen war, als er seine Eltern zu Grabe trug.

K.E. und Sharon del Mar machten ihre Sache so gut es ging. Kontrolliert von Sozialarbeitern, finanziell unterstützt von einem entfernten Onkel, konnten sie die Ranch der Eltern halten und sich ein kleines Einkommen sichern. K.E. hatte die High School in dem Sommer zuvor abgeschlossen, Sharon schaffte ihren Abschluss ein Jahr später. Und nun lag es in ihren Händen, und nur in ihren, dass Ennis diesen Weg ebenfalls ging.

Ihr gemeinsamer Alltag war ein Kampf. Ein Kampf ums Überleben und Durchhalten, ein Kampf gegen Erinnerung und Leere, ein Kampf gegen Trauer und Verzweiflung, ein Kampf gegen die Angst und die immer präsente Frage „Warum?".

Zeit zum Innehalten gab es nicht. Thanksgiving, Weihnachten, Ostern, die traditionellen Familienfeste, verbrachten sie gemeinsam, versuchten, die Familienwerte aufrecht zu erhalten, doch keiner von ihnen schaffte es, die Lücke zu füllen, die die Eltern hinterlassen hatten. Bei allem, was sie taten, hatten sie das Gefühl, nur die Oberfläche ihres Lebens zu streifen. Sie hatten nicht die Kraft und nicht die Zeit, Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen, Entwicklungen Raum zu geben, sich selbst zu erkunden. Die Abenteuer des Erwachsenwerdens waren ihnen verwehrt, die Notwendigkeit, erwachsen zu sein immer präsent.

Sie fanden keinen Trost in der Gesellschaft ihrer Geschwister und keinen in sich selbst. Die starke Hand des Vaters und die Liebe ihrer Mutter fehlte tagein, tagaus, ließ alle drei driften in einem Leben, das ihres war und doch nicht zu ihnen gehörte.

Sechs Jahre später hielt Ennis del Mar seinen High School Abschluss in der einen und seine Freundin Alma Beers in der anderen Hand. Als Alma mit ihren Eltern von Utah 120 Meilen weiter nach Sage/Wyoming zog, die einzige High School der Stadt besuchte und ihr Ennis del Mar zum ersten Mal über den Weg lief, hatte ihre Sehnsucht ein zu Hause gefunden. Es waren nicht die blonden Locken, die unendlich langen Beine, die kräftigen Hände oder das kantige Gesicht, das sie in ihren Bann zog, sondern die rehbraunen Augen, die jeden direkten Blickkontakt vermieden, meistens gesenkt und selten von einem Lachen erhellt waren.

Ein kurzer Blick in diese Augen und Alma Beers entwickelte Zielstrebigkeit. Es dauerte über ein halbes Jahr, bis sie die erste Verabredung mit Ennis del Mar erwirkt hatte und weitere zwei Monate bis zum ersten Kuss, der sanft und zärtlich jedoch bar jeglicher Leidenschaft war.

Die Beziehung mit Alma war für Ennis ein Fluchtversuch aus seiner Einsamkeit. Alma verwöhnte und bemutterte ihn. Sie war sanft, klaglos, immer führ ihn da. Sie forderte nie, setzte ihn nie unter Druck, lullte ihn ein, gab ihm das Gefühl von sporadischer Geborgenheit. Sie nahm ihm jedoch nie die innere Leere und Rastlosigkeit und das Gefühl, auf der Suche nach etwas zu sein, was Ennis del Mar mit Worten nicht ausdrücken konnte.

Nach der High School arbeitete Alma als Kinderkrankenschwester im örtlichen Krankenhaus von Sage, während Ennis auf Wunsch seiner Geschwister die Universität von Wyoming besuchte. Seine Schwester hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Ölarbeiter aus Caspar geheiratet, der leidlich verdiente und sein Bruder K.E. bewirtschaftete die Ranch gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Sally, die bereits neun Monate nach der Hochzeit das erste Kind zur Welt brachte. Sharon und K.E. hatten die Schullaufbahn von Ennis mit Argusaugen bewacht, die Lehrer und Ennis' Abschlusszeugnis ermutigten sie zu dem Schritt, Ennis für weitere vier Jahre finanziell zu unterstützen.

Ennis selbst hatte zu den Entscheidungen seiner Geschwister keine Meinung. Es hatte keine Alternativen, keine Ziele und selten einen Wunsch für sich selbst, so dass er zwei Monate nach seinem High School Abschluss mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern durch das Tor der Universität von Wyoming schritt.

Seine Studienzeit verlief ereignislos. Er schaffte sein Pensum in der vorgegebenen Zeit, freundete sich oberflächlich mit einigen Kommilitonen an, die ihm das Trinken erfolgreich beibrachten, jedoch an ihm verzweifelten, wenn es um das Thema Frauen ging. Ennis del Mar fühlte sich an Alma Beers gebunden und ihr verpflichtet und so verwunderte es weder ihn noch seine Familie, dass er sie vier Jahre später, pünktlich zu seinem Universitätsabschluss vor den Traualtar führte.

Ennis del Mar bekam eine Anstellung als Lehrer für Geschichte und Englisch an der örtlichen Schule von Sage. Neun Monate später kam seine Tochter, Alma Junior, zur Welt und erhellte Ennis' Universum. Sie wurde sein Mittelpunkt, die Liebe seines Lebens und sein Anker. Das Leben der drei del Mar's glitt an ihnen vorbei, gleich einem langen, ruhigen Fluss bis zu dem Tag, als Alma del Mar in der Sekunde, in der sie ihre gemeinsame zweite Tochter Francine zur Welt brachte, für immer die Augen schloss. Francine, mit einem irreparablen Herzfehler zur Welt gekommen, folgte ihr wenige Tage später.

Es waren Sekunden, in denen Ennis del Mar gewahr wurde, dass er mit 26 Jahren Witwer und allein erziehender Vater einer dreijährigen Tochter war.

Müde und ausgelaugt vor Kummer kündigte er seine Anstellung in Sage, zog nach Caspar zu seiner Schwester wo er die nächsten drei Jahre blieb und seine Wunden und die seiner Tochter oberflächlich heilte. Als Alma Junior zur Schule kommen sollte, entschied er sich, wieder eine Anstellung als Lehrer aufzunehmen, um möglichst viel Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbringen zu können. Glück und Zufall führte sie beide nach Gillette.

In den neunundzwanzig Lebensjahren des Ennis del Mar waren es Sekunden, die sein Leben ins Wanken brachten, ihn an seinem Schicksal und seiner Bestimmung zweifeln ließen.

Und es waren Sekunden, die seiner Zukunft ein Gesicht gaben, als er in die unendlich blauen Augen von Jack Twist sah.

* * *

Jack Twist war ein Träumer.

Geboren in Lightning Flat/Wyoming, einem Fleck im Nirgendwo an der Grenze zu Montana, der regelmäßig heimgesucht wird von gewaltigen Gewitterstürmen, die die dürre und karge Ebene in ein Inferno verwandeln und den sonst so vergessenen und verlassenen Ort in den Mittelpunkt des Universums katapultierten, ist der Name seiner Geburtsstadt synonym für das Leben des Jack Twist.

Aufgewachsen auf der einsamen und heruntergekommenen Ranch seiner Eltern, fernab der Zivilisation, jeglicher Zerstreuung und gleichaltriger Spielkameraden, war sein Leben angefüllt mit harter Arbeit und Entbehrungen. Verfolgt von einem Vater, der ihn hasste und verachtete, in stillen und versteckten Stunden getröstet und versorgt von seiner Mutter, lernte er früh, dass Überleben bedeutet, seinen Träumen Raum zu geben.

Und so saß er jeden Abend vor seinem Fenster in seinem winzigen Zimmer und wenn die blauen Abendstunden in tiefe Nacht übergingen, der Polarstern am Himmel erschien und der Mond mit seinem kalten Licht den Weg leuchtete, dann sah er auf die einzige Straße, die durch die verlassene Gegend führte und in der Unendlichkeit endete und formte Bilder einer ruhmreichen, abenteuerlustigen Zukunft als Rodeo-Reiter.  
Es waren die Stunden der Nacht, die seinen Träumen Flügel verliehen und seinem Gemüt unbändige Lebenslust einhauchten.

Es waren die Stunden des Tages, in denen sein Vater ihn gnadenlos und unerbittlich aus seinen Träumen riss, zu harter Arbeit verpflichtete und ihn bitter bestrafte allein für die Tatsache, dass er am Leben war. Es waren die Stunden des Tages, in denen der unbeugsame Wille geboren wurde, die Träume der Nacht zu realisieren.

Und so kam es, dass Jack Twist nach seinem High School Abschluss an der einzigen Straße in Lightning Flat stand, der Straße, die die Gegenwart mit den Träumen seiner Zukunft verband, seinen Daumen hochhielt und auf die erst beste Mitfahrgelegenheit wartete, die ihn aus der Einöde in das pulsierende Leben entführen sollte.

Es war Zufall, dass Sam Toledo an diesem Tag durch Lightning Flat fuhr und Zufall, dass er Jack Twist am Straßenrand erblickte. Sam Toledo war Rodeo-Reiter und auf dem Weg nach Texas, um an den dortigen Meisterschaften teilzunehmen. Sam Toledo war Mitte zwanzig, gutaussehend, gestählt durch viele Jahre auf dem Rücken wütender Bullen und in der Sekunde, als er Jack Twist in seinem Auto mitnahm, war eine Gemeinschaft für die nächsten drei Jahre entstanden. Sam führte Jack in die Geheimnisse des Rodeo-Reitens ein, gemeinsam fuhren sie von Wettkampf zu Wettkampf, bezwangen Bullen und schöne Frauen, ließen sich feiern wenn sie gewannen und ertranken ihren Frust und die körperlichen Schmerzen bei kläglichen Niederlagen.

Das Leben glich in diesen Jahren einem Gewittersturm. Gewaltsam bahnte es sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche, elektrisiert, blitzschnell erleuchtet, von einer unbändigen Dynamik erfasst, überrollten die Ereignisse Jack Twist und an dem Tag, an dem er Lureen Newsome kennen lernte, ertönte ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag, der ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte und seinem Leben eine ungeahnte Wendung gab.

Lureen Newsome verfiel seinem Charme, ertrank in seinen himmelblauen Augen, verliebte sich in die Grübchen in seinem Gesicht, das erstrahlte, wenn er lächelte und ihre Welt zum Trudeln brachte, wenn er lachte. Sie verführte ihn und überzeugte mit körperlicher Leidenschaft, die ohne Vorwarnung Bobby Twist ins Leben und Lureen Newsome Twist und Jack in eine Ehe katapultierte, auf die sie beide nicht vorbereitet waren.   
Jack Twist arbeitete als Salesman im Geschäft von Lureen's Vater, der ihn mit ebensolcher Leidenschaft hasste wie sein Vater und Jack fühlte sich in seinem schicken Einfamilienhaus im heißen Klima von Texas zurückversetzt in die trostlose, kalte und lieblose Umgebung seiner Kindheit in Lightning Flat.

Und wieder verbrachte er die stillen Abend- und Nachtstunden im Freien, einsam die Wanderung von Mond und Polarstern betrachtend, nun gesichtslosen Träumen Raum gebend, erfüllt von einer Sehnsucht ohne Namen und einer Leere, die ihm körperliche Schmerzen zufügte. Wieder waren es die Nächte, die ihm die Kraft für den Tag gaben, an denen er einen Job ausfüllte, der ihn unendlich langweilte, an denen er LD Newsome entgegentreten und sich gegen seinen Hass und seine Verachtung stellen musste.  
Es waren die Tage, die erfüllt waren von liebevollen Stunden mit seinem Sohn Bobby, der zu seinem Lebensanker und zum Mittelpunkt seines Daseins wurden.  
Es waren die Tage, an denen Lureen und er sich stritten, vertrugen, stritten, vertrugen und sich langsam aber sicher in andere, getrennte Welten begaben.

Und so überraschte es keinen von beiden, dass Lureen Newsome Twist irgendwann die Freuden des Seitensprunges für sich entdeckte.  
Jack Twist dachte, er müsse wütend sein, aufbegehren, um seine Frau und seine Ehe kämpfen und entdeckte, dass er weder zum Kampf noch zur romantischen Zurückeroberung Lust hatte. Er ließ die Dinge laufen, versuchte sich selbst in den ein oder anderen Abenteuern und musste feststellen, dass er den Eroberungen und heimlichen Techtelmechtels müde wurde. Und nachdem ihm ein gehörnter Ehemann einmal nachts vor der Haustür aufgelauert und ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte, entsagte er allen weiteren körperlichen Freuden. Befriedigung beschaffte er sich in seinen einsamen Abend- und Nachtstunden, nur begleitet von seinen Träumen und einer nie enden wollenden Sehnsucht nach dem wirklichen, wahren Leben.

Als er mit 29 Jahren die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters bekam, sah er das als Wink des Schicksals, einigte sich mit Lureen kurz und schmerzlos über die Scheidungsmodalitäten, bekam Bobby und einige zehntausend Dollar zugesprochen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Lightning Flat, Wyoming. Zurück zu seiner Mutter, einer halbverfallenen Ranch und einem Leben in einsamer Freiheit.

Jack Twist kam an dem Tag zu Hause an, als er Bobby in die örtliche Schule von Gillette schickte. Seine gesichtslosen Träume und seine namenlose Sehnsucht bekamen Raum und Ziel als er in die traurig-braunen Augen von Ennis del Mar schaute.


	2. Chapter 2

„**Das ganze Leben besteht in einem ständigen Neubeginn." **

**Hugo von Hofmannsthal, (1874 - 1929)**

Es war ein warmer Morgen Anfang August als Ennis del Mar auf das moderne, aus Glas und roten Backsteinen erbaute Schulhaus zuging, Alma Junior in der einen Hand, seinen Rucksack in der anderen und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hinter sich her ziehend.

Über ihnen wölbte sich ein blauer Himmel in die Unendlichkeit, Leichtigkeit und Schwerelosigkeit vorgaukelnd, die weder Ennis noch Junior empfanden.

Betonschwer fühlten sich ihrer beider Schritte an, als sie den sorgfältig gepflasterten, von einigen Bäumen umsäumten Weg betraten, der direkt in die große Glastür mündete und sie beide verschlang, als sie das Gebäude betraten.

Kühle empfing sie. Erstaunlich ruhig war es. Noch waren erst wenige Kinder anwesend, Ennis und Junior waren früh aufgebrochen, um sich eine gemeinsame Eingewöhnungsphase zu gönnen von der sie wussten, dass sie sie beide brauchen würden.

Ennis hatte sich mit der Schulleiterin Mary Conelly verabredet, um sich die Räumlichkeiten zeigen und in die Gegebenheiten der Schule einführen zu lassen.

Zögernd folgte er den bunten Hinweisschildern, die sie beide durch einen engen Flur zum Lehrerzimmer führte. Ennis drückte Juniors Hand, sah sie kurz an. „Hm, Junior, packen wir's?", flüsterte er ihr kurz zu und etwas, das wie ein Lächeln aussah, überzog sein Gesicht und erhellte seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Alma sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an „Kann ich noch ‚nein' sagen, Daddy?" wisperte sie. „Schätze nicht, Liebling. Da müssen wir jetzt beide durch", raunte Ennis zurück und klopfte an die Tür.

Sekunden später wirbelte eine große, drahtige Frau auf sie zu. Sie hatte rotbraune, lange, lockige Haare, die ihr Gesicht, in dem strahlend grüne Augen vor Leben sprühten, umrahmten und ihr den Touch einer wilden Amazone vermittelten. Verunsichert trat Ennis einen Schritt zurück und stieß prompt an einen Tisch, der hinter ihm stand.

„Willkommen Mr. Del Mar, willkommen Alma. Ich bin Mary Conelly, die Schulleiterin hier. Ich freue mich, dass Sie beide hier sind. Wir nutzen die Zeit, bis die Schüler kommen und ich führe sie herum, ist das in Ordnung?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwang sie sich herum, zeigte durch eine hastige Handbewegung an, dass die del Mars ihr folgen sollten und eilte voraus durch den Flur zurück in die helle Eingangshalle. Ennis und Junior sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, zuckten mit den Schultern und nahmen die Verfolgung auf, als Mary Conelly ihnen auch schon wieder entgegen stürmte, ein „Wo hast Du nur Deine Gedanke, Mary" auf den Lippen und einen Ausruf in Richtung Ennis: „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. del Mar. Wir haben hier noch einen weiteren Vater mit seinem Sohn, dem ich die Schule zeigen will. Ich hab ihn im Lehrerzimmer vergessen", fügte sie mit einem verlegenen Lachen hinzu, betrat das Lehrerzimmer und rief „Mr. Twist, Bobby, bitte kommen Sie mit. Mr. del Mar ist mit seiner Tochter eingetroffen, wir können jetzt gemeinsam den Rundgang starten."

Ennis hörte eine tiefe melodische Stimme, die mahnte „Bobby, hör auf in Deiner Nase nach Öl zu bohren. Auf diesem Weg ist noch niemand reich geworden. Und nun komm, das Abenteuer Schule beginnt. Du willst doch nichts verpassen, oder?"

Im nächsten Moment sauste ein kleiner Junge in Juniors Alter auf ihn zu und kam mit quietschenden Schuhen und wehenden schwarzen Haaren zum Stehen, drehte sich um und rief mit gespielt genervter Stimme in das Lehrerzimmer: „Dad, wir warten ... nur auf Dich."

Grinsend wandte er sich zu Ennis und gab ihm die Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Bobby Twist, der Sohn von dem, auf den wir warten."

Lächelnd nahm Ennis seine Hand und beugte sich zu Bobby hinunter. „Ennis del Mar. Hoffe, ich habe nicht gerade die Hand in meiner, von der ein Finger in Deiner Nase steckte, Bobby", neckte er ihn.

Bobby errötete „Öhm, n...nein ... ich ...", stammelte er verlegen, direkt unterbrochen durch ein „Ha, dass ich das noch erleben darf ! Bobby Twist ist sprachlos. Wer ist die Person, die das geschafft hat?"

Ennis richtete sich auf und ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, sah er sich einem hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann mit schwarzen, zerzausten kurzen Haaren gegenüber und war urplötzlich gebannt von einem Paar tiefblauer, strahlender Augen, die seinen Blick ansogen und für Sekunden stand das Leben still für Ennis del Mar.

Er war gefangen in einem Strudel der Zeit, sämtliche Geräusche nur noch als entferntes Gewaber wahrnehmend im unendlichen Blau dieser Augen ertrinkend, nicht wissend, ob er sich jemals wieder erretten lassen wollte.

Mit großer Kraftanstrengung blinzelte Ennis sich in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und streckte langsam seine Hand aus. „Del Mar", brachte er krächzend hervor und räusperte sich. „Ennis del Mar."

„Jack Twist", kam die Erwiderung und irritiert bemerkte Jack, dass seine Stimme brach. Er nahm Ennis Hand. Weich und doch fest, warm ... heiß ... pulsierende Schocks durchströmten Jacks Hand in dem Moment, als der erste Kontakt hergestellt war. Ennis fühlte die rauen Huckel an Jacks Handinnenfläche und spürte augenblicklich, wie ein Kribbeln, von seiner Hand über den Arm direkt in seinen Bauch strömte und ihn mit einer wohligen Wärme erfüllte. _„Mein Gott, was passiert hier?"_, dachte er schockiert und wollte seine Hand entziehen, doch ihre Hände klebten zusammen wie Magneten. Ennis hatte auf einmal nicht mehr die Kraft, loszulassen ...

„Kann ich ... hu ... kann ich meine Hand wieder haben?", fragte Jack schließlich mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Ennis zuckte zusammen. Er entzog seine Hand und ein Sehnen fuhr durch seinen Körper. Seine Haut fühlte sich urplötzlich kalt an, er vermisste Jacks Wärme in dem Augenblick, in dem sie ihm genommen wurde. Schnell steckte er seine Hand in seine Jackentasche.

Verlegen blickten sie sich an. Jack biss auf seine Unterlippe. „Schön, ... Sie kennen zu lernen, Ennis del Mar", sagte er schließlich lächelnd und fasziniert beobachtete Ennis, wie ein Leuchten Jacks Gesicht erhellte, Lachfalten seinem Gesicht Leben einhauchten und tiefe Grübchen den Weg um seinen Mund und die weichen Lippen sprenkelten.

Alma Junior, die still neben den beiden stand, sah erstaunt, dass ihr Vater, dem fremden Mann urplötzlich mit einem herzlichen Lächeln entgegentrat. Ein Lächeln, das sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Erfreut nahm sie Ennis Hand in ihre.

Verwirrt blickte Ennis auf seine Tochter, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal wahrnehmen. Die Realität hatte ihn wieder und er besann sich auf seine Manieren. „Mr. Twist, ... hu ...das ist meine Tochter, Alma Junior del Mar. Freunde nennen sie nur Junior."

Jack beugte sich zu Alma hinab und sah sie freundlich lachend an. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, kleine Lady. Ich hoffe, wir werden Freunde – Junior ist ein sehr schöner Name." Alma kicherte verlegen und verkroch sich hinter dem Bein ihres Vaters.

„So meine Herren, Alma – sind Sie alle soweit? Dann werd ich mal die Führung übernehmen", unterbrach May Conelly die Vorstellungsrunde und schritt energisch voran.

„Die 4-J Elementary School ist eine kleine Schule", waberte Mary Conelly's Stimme zu ihnen herüber. „Wir haben hier nur 50 Schüler, vier Lehrer – und mich", fügte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu und drehte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um. Sie wartete, bis alle auf einer Höhe waren und fuhr fort: „Die Lehrer arbeiten mit den Kindern in kleinen Gruppen. Wir tauschen uns untereinander aus, arbeiten eng mit den Eltern der Kinder zusammen und legen viel Wert auf eine gute Ausbildung der Schüler." Lachend erblickte sie Bobbys ängstlichen Blick. „Keine Sorge, Bobby. Hier ist noch niemand hinter den Büchern verstaubt. Komm mal mit, ich zeige Dir die angenehmen Seiten der Schule hier. Alma, komm Du auch mit."

Energisch nahm sie Alma's und Bobby's Hand und zog beide mit sich fort, Bobby munter drauf los plappernd, während Alma ihr notgedrungen mit wehenden Haaren folgte und sich hilfesuchend zu Ennis wandte, ein klägliches „Daddy?" ausstoßend. „Keine Sorge, Junior, ich bin hier", beruhigte Ennis sie mit seiner tiefen Stimme und einem schiefen Lächeln.

Ennis seufzte auf. Erklärend blickte er zu Jack. „Junior ... hu ... sie hat ein bisschen Angst. Ihre Mutter ist vor drei Jahren gestorben ... Seit dem hängt sie sehr an mir ... und ich an ihr", fügte er leise hinzu und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum er sich diesem fremden Mann so offenbarte. Ennis del Mar war normalerweise verschlossen wie eine Muschel. Nie kam ein persönliches Wort über seine Lippen, wenn fremde Menschen um ihn herum waren – und nun das. Irritiert sah er Jack an und registrierte überrascht den teilnahmsvollen Blick, den dieser ihm zuwarf. „Das ist hart", sagte er mitfühlend. „Meine Frau und ich sind geschieden. Ich bin vor vier Wochen nach Lightning Flat zurück gezogen und habe die Ranch meines Vaters übernommen. Bobby ist hier auch noch nicht richtig angekommen."

Ennis nickte verstehend und beide Männer gingen in Gedanken versunken der Schulleiterin und den beiden Kindern hinterher, Bruchstücke der Erklärungen aufschnappend, die sie Bobby und Alma gab.

„Hier eine Küche ... Kochkurse ... der Computerraum ... nein, Bobby, BOBBY ! Die Computer werden nur im Beisein eines Lehrers benutzt. Grundregel Nummer 1. Grundregel Nummer 2: im Computerraum wird sich immer an Grundregel Nummer 1 gehalten. Bobby, verstanden? Gut ... hier der Arbeitsraum ... Schularbeiten ... Ausruhen ... Turnhalle im Nebengebäude ... Nein, Bobby, dort gehen wir jetzt nicht hin. Ich zeige Euch jetzt Eure Klassenzimmer."

Jack musterte den Mann, der still neben ihm ging. Er war groß gewachsen, schlank mit breiten Schultern, die leicht nach vorne hingen, so dass sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht immer ein bisschen im Schatten lag. Ernst sah er aus, traurig und um seinen leicht verkniffenen Mund lag ein melancholischer Ausdruck. Trotzdem – Ennis del Mar war ein ausgesprochen gut aussehender Mann und das schönste an ihm waren seine haselnussbraunen Augen, die Jack vor wenigen Minuten förmlich angezogen hatten, die ihn noch nachträglich taumeln ließen, so intensiv war der Kontakt gewesen. Dieser Augenausdruck hatte sich für immer in Jack Twists Seele eingebrannt. Traurig, wie ein dunkler See zu Beginn und je länger der Kontakt anhielt, umso mehr klärte der Blick auf bis Jack das Gefühl hatte, in glühenden Bernstein zu schauen. Er sah in Ennis del Mars Seele und dieser Moment hatte ihn verwandelt, hatte ihn lebendig werden lassen, hatte ihm ein neues Ziel gegeben. Das Ziel, diesen Mann besser kennen zu lernen - und ihn häufiger zum Lächeln zu bringen.

„Und hey – es könnte sich lohnen", dachte Jack amüsiert. „Er hat es geschafft, Bobby mundtot zu machen. Allein das ist ein weiteres Gespräch wert. Mir ist das noch nie gelungen." Jack lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

In der Zwischenzeit waren sie am ersten Klassenzimmer angekommen. Eine junge Lehrerin empfing sie lächelnd.

„Meine Herren, Alma, das hier ist Tess Cunningham. Alma, das hier ist deine neue Klassenlehrerin. Tess, diese entzückende kleine Dame ist Alma Junior del Mar." Almas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als ihr klar wurde, was jetzt auf sie zukam. „Daddy", flüsterte sie ängstlich und ergriff die Hand ihres Vaters. „Ich will nicht mit der Frau mitgehen."

Ennis hockte sich zu ihr und sprach mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme beruhigend auf sie ein. „Junior, es ist nur für ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht kannst du mir heute Abend schon was vorlesen", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und strich seiner Tochter beruhigend über den Kopf. „Komm, Schätzchen, Kopf hoch. Wir sehen uns in der Pause. Und Bobby wird dann bestimmt auch hier sein, oder, Bobby?" Bobby streckte sich pflichtbewusst und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. „Klar, Sir, ich pass auf Alma auf."

Ennis musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er hörte, wie Jack hinter ihm leise vor sich hin gluckste. Alma sah von Ennis zu Bobby zu Jack und jeder der drei lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Und so fasste das kleine Mädchen Mut, hauchte ihrem Daddy einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging mit ihrer neuen Klassenlehrerin Tess Cunningham mit.

Ennis stand langsam auf, die Lippen fest zusammen gekniffen, das Gesicht blass, die Fäuste geballt. Sein kleines Mädchen in der Obhut von fremden Menschen zu lassen, die er selbst nicht kannte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht und am liebsten wäre er hinter Mrs. Cunningham hinterher gelaufen, hätte ihr Entführung unterstellt und seine Tochter wieder aus ihrer Gewalt befreit. Aber er war nicht Arnold Schwarzenegger und dies war auch kein Action-Film - und schließlich ging es nur um ein paar Stunden ... oder?

„Hey, del Mar, ihre Kleine wird das schon schaukeln", kam es leise von hinten. Überrascht drehte Ennis sich um und sah, dass Jack Twist ihn anlächelte. Wärme durchströmte ihn und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zeigte Ennis del Mar sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, das Jack in Gedanken nach Luft schnappen ließ und seinen Magen in ein winziges Nichts verwandelte. Ennis nickte Jack dankend zu und gemeinsam mit Bobby und Mary Conelly gingen sie zum zweiten Klassenraum, in dem Ennis und Bobby ihren Schultag verbringen würden. Mary verabschiedete sich von den beiden Twists und Ennis und ließ die drei alleine zurück.

Bobby drehte sich zu seinem Vater und ein blaues Paar leuchtender Augen traf auf ein zweites, als Jack sich zu Bobby kniete und ihn mahnend ansah: „Bobby, Sohn, ich verlass mich auf Dich. Keine Dummheiten, in Ordnung? Du lässt Mr. del Mar ausreden, popelst nicht in der Nase und antwortest, wenn Du gefragt wirst, verstanden? ... Verstanden, Bobby? Ich kenn Dich, Junge ..."

Nun war es an Ennis, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Ich pass schon auf Ihren Sohn auf", sagte er mit amüsierter Stimme. Jack Twist sah ihn an, grinste und erwiderte: „Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel."

Ennis errötete leicht und wusste in diesem Moment, dass er noch nie zuvor ein schöneres Kompliment gehört hatte als von diesem wildfremden Mann, der ihm so vertraut war, als würde er ihn schon Jahre kennen.

Jack erhob sich und wollte sich von seinem Sohn verabschieden, als dieser, sich nicht unterkriegen lassend und bevor sein Vater aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, die vorerst letzte Frage an ihn richtete: „Daddy, ist das jetzt das Abenteuer, von dem Du gesprochen hast?"

Jack lächelte, sah auf Bobby herunter, streichelte seinen Kopf und wandte seinen Blick zu Ennis. Blaue Augen trafen auf braune als er gedehnt antwortete: „Ja, Bobby, das könnte gut sein, dass das Abenteuer jetzt anfängt" in diesem Moment nicht wissend, ob er sich selbst oder seinem Sohn die Frage beantwortete.


	3. Chapter 3

„**Wo finden wir das eine, das uns Ruhe gibt?" Johann Christian Friedrich Hölderlin, (1770 - 1843)**

Der August war ein heißer Monat und die ganze Stadt stöhnte, ächzte und schwitze unter der brütenden Sommersonne, die unbarmherzig auf sie hernieder schien, Erde und Ernte verbrannte, die Tiere auf den Feldern verdursten ließ.

Es war der heißeste Sommer seit Beginn der Wettermessung und die Nachrichten wurden nicht müde, diese Tatsache zu wiederholen.

Jack Twist saß an diesem frühen Abend apathisch vor dem Fernseher, nur mit seiner Jeans bekleidet, seine schmerzenden Füße hatte er in eine Schüssel kalten Wassers gestellt, seinen Oberkörper mit einem feuchten Handtuch bedeckt und lethargisch versuchte er, ohne große Kraftanstrengung die Hitze aus seinem Körper zu ziehen.

Jeder Knochen schmerzte von seiner Arbeit auf den Weiden und in den Ställen. Die letzten acht Wochen hatten ihn ausgezehrt. Nach seiner eigenen – ungewöhnlich pessimistischen - Einschätzung hatte er ungefähr zehn Kilo an Gewicht verloren und wurde nicht müde, in Gegenwart seiner Mutter zu betonen, dass weitere zehn Kilo unweigerlich folgen würden in Anbetracht der Arbeit, die noch vor ihm lag. Seine Mutter hatte die vage Vermutung, dass sein Jammern einen ganz egoistischen Zweck verfolgte. Jack konnte ums Verrecken nicht kochen und er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, sich an den gedeckten Tisch seiner Mutter zu setzen und ihren Kühlschrank zu durchstöbern. Sie sah es ihm nach, er war ihr Sohn, sie liebte ihn über alles – dennoch: Jacks „besorgniserregende" Gewichtsabnahme begann sich in ihrem Kopf festzusetzen, zementierte sich und führte dazu, dass sie ihm täglich eines seiner Lieblingsessen vorsetzte (davon hatte Jack zum Glück reichlich).

Und doch kam Roberta Twist nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass ihr Sohn in den letzten Wochen wie ein Besessener die Ranch seiner Eltern versucht hatte, wieder in Schuss zu bringen. Angefangen hatte er mit dem Ausbessern der Weidezäune, nachdem er gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter bei der Inventur der Viehbestände gemerkt hatte, dass Tiere fehlten. Seinen Vater wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit noch post mortum verdammend, hatte er zwei Wochen einen einsamen Kampf ausgefochten, sich mit Holzstangen, Draht, Hammer, Nägeln und Klemmen einen erbitterten Kampf geliefert und schließlich jubelnd gebrüllt, als er als der finale Sieger aus der Schlacht hervorging.

Doch damit nicht genug. Nun galt es, den Viehbestand selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen. Laut Aussagen seiner Mutter, hatte sein Vater seit Jahren schon nicht mehr genau darauf geachtet, wie viele Tiere auf der Weide standen, wie viele Kälber geboren und welche Tiere verkauft wurden.

Mit anderen Worten: die ganze Buchführung seines Vaters, die gesamte Inventur der Ranch war eine einzige Katastrophe. Jack begann im ersten Schritt damit, sich die Haare zu raufen, im zweiten, den Tag zu verfluchen, an dem er entschieden hatte, sich der Ranch seines Vaters anzunehmen und im dritten Schritt siegte sein Optimismus und er dachte sich, dass er es auch schlimmer hätte treffen können. Ein weiterer Sommer in der klimatisierten Verkaufshalle von LD Newsome gehörte für ihn eindeutig in die Kategorie „schlimmer geht immer". Und nach einem von Herzen kommenden „Fuck LD Newsome", griff er zum Telefon und verabredete sich mit dem ortsansässigen Tierarzt Dr. Dale Kent, der die darauf folgenden Tage damit beschäftigt war, den Viehbestand zu untersuchen, zu markieren und mit Jack gemeinsam zu unterteilten in „zuchtfähig" und „Rest".

Um den Rest wollte Jack sich auf Nachfrage von Dr. Kent „im nächsten Leben" kümmern – ihm ging es vor allem um die Zuchttiere. Diese wurden innerhalb der Weiden voneinander getrennt und Jack nahm sich vor, den Zuchtbestand im Laufe der nächsten Monate auf den größeren Auktionen in der Region aufzustocken.

Und damit war auch schon sein nächstes Problem geboren – ein Personalproblem. Jack bewirtschaftete und generalüberholte die Ranch im Augenblick alleine. Es war Hochsommer, er musste die Weiden mähen, Heu für den Winter einbringen, die Tiere zufüttern, da aufgrund der Dürre die Versorgung gefährdet war. Er musste die Buchführung komplett überarbeiten, die Finanzen kontrollieren, den Verkauf der restlichen Tiere anleiern, neue Tiere hinzukaufen, und ... und ... und ... Hätte Jack in diesen Tagen einen Wunsch frei gehabt, er hätte sich liebend gern mindestens drei Mal klonen lassen. Alternativ wäre er auch mit einem Hilfsarbeiter zufrieden gewesen, doch daran war im Augenblick nicht zu denken. Die Ranch warf einfach noch nicht genug ab, um ein weiteres hungriges Maul zu stopfen.

Und schließlich war da auch noch sein Privatleben und das Leben seines Sohnes.

An sein Privatleben verschwendete Jack an diesem Abend keinen Gedanken – aus dem einfachen Grund: er hatte keines. Er war den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen und fiel abends wie ein gefällter Baum ins Bett, schlief traumlos und wachte morgens nur mit Hilfe zweier Wecker und einer großen Portion Selbstmotivation wieder auf.

Wenn seine Mutter morgens nicht Bobby versorgen, ihm sein Schulbrot schmieren, seinen Schulranzen packen und ihm ein anständiges Frühstück vorsetzen würde – Jack hätte nicht gewusst, wie er sich auch noch darum hätte kümmern sollen. Bei Jack war morgens alles eine Punktlandung. Um sieben aus dem Bett, fünfzehn Minuten später fertig geduscht und angezogen und weitere fünf Minuten später Bobby ins Auto gescheucht, sämtliche Verkehrsregeln brechend um Punkt acht Uhr an der Schule ankommend und Bobby zum Klassenzimmer bringend – und wehe, etwas ging schief... Und es ging viel schief im Twist'schen Haushalt.

Es hatte keine zwei Wochen gedauert, bis Ennis festgestellt hatte, dass es besser ist, mit dem Unterricht erst dann zu beginnen, wenn Bobby Twist an seinem Pult im Klassenzimmer angekommen war ... wirklich angekommen war, denn Jack hatte die irritierende Angewohnheit, jede seiner Verspätungen zu kommentieren, mit einem Schwank aus dem Leben zu untermauern und damit nicht nur Ennis, sondern zu Bobby Leidwesen auch den Rest der Klasse für mindestens fünf Minuten zu unterhalten. Nach zwei Wochen sprachen Bobbys Klassenkameraden Jack auf den Fluren der Schule mit seinem Vornamen an und wenn Ennis und Jack in seltenen Momenten gleichzeitig das Klassenzimmer betraten, grüßten die Kinder mit „Guten Morgen Mr. Twist, Guten Morgen Mr. del Mar".

Mr. Del Mar. Ennis. Ein Name, der für Jack Twist mittlerweile die Welt bedeutete und hier, so musste er sich nach nunmehr vier Wochen eingestehen, fingen seine wirklichen Probleme an.

Dieser stille, schweigsame, traurige Mann hatte sein Herz im Flug erobert und je öfter er ihn sah, umso stärker wurde die Anziehungskraft.

Wann immer Jack in Ennis Nähe war, spürte er die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen lag und er fragte sich, ob es nur ihm so ging, oder ob Ennis das auch fühlte. Manchmal, in Sekundenbruchteilen, dachte er, dass es beidseitig sein musste. Wenn Ennis ihm – und nur ihm – eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkte, wenn er auf einen Witz von Jack mit einem Blinzeln und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue antwortete, leise in sich hineinlachend, dann, ja, dann hatte Jack das Gefühl, es war da !

Und was auch immer „es" war, „es" machte ihm Angst. Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass die Person seiner Begierde ein Mann war. Nein, das war nicht das Problem von Jack Twist. Irgendwie erschien es ihm ... richtig zu sein. Es war, als hätte etwas in seinem Kopf und seinem Herz „klick" gemacht. Es war, als wäre ein Puzzle-Stück an seinen Platz gefallen, wo es schon vor vielen Jahren hätte hinfallen müssen, hätte er seiner inneren Stimme gelauscht. Die Erkenntnis, das er, Jack Twist, mit zunehmender Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Männer stand – zumindest auf einen ganz bestimmten – und sich damit als schwul outen konnte, schockte ihn nicht, es verhalf ihm vielmehr zu einem flatterhaften Gefühl eines neuen Abenteuers, eines neuen Lebensabschnittes, einer neuen Erkenntnis über sich selbst, die ihn mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte und ein schwarzes Loch in seiner Seele kolorierte.

Die Tatsache, dass Ennis del Mar ein Mann war, machte Jacks Problem aber trotz aller Selbsterkenntnis nicht einfacher, im Gegenteil. Er lebte zwar im 21. Jahrhundert und betrachtete mit viel Optimismus die Rasse Mensch als aufgeklärt, dennoch war ihm mehr als bewusst, dass es für „Leute wie ihn" in einer ländlichen Gegend in Wyoming niemals leicht sein würde.

Doch auch das machte ihm keine Angst. Angst hatte er vielmehr vor der Intensität seiner Gefühle Ennis gegenüber. Vor der Plötzlichkeit, mit der sie aufgetreten waren, vor der Heftigkeit und Unabänderlichkeit, mit der er ohne Vorwarnung konfrontiert war. Er sah mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass es für ihn kein Entrinnen gab, kein entweder-oder sondern nur ein entweder ... oder. Es waren diese Endgültigkeit und der potentielle Abgrund, der auf ihn lauerte, die ihn schaudern ließen.

Niemals zuvor, hatte er sich nach der Nähe eines Menschen mit einer solchen Intensität gesehnt. Niemals zuvor war sein Herz in so heller Aufregung gewesen wie in den Momenten, wenn er Ennis del Mar auch nur von Weitem erblickte. Niemals zuvor war das Verlangen, einen Menschen zu berühren, ihn zu küssen, seine Haut zu spüren, seinen Körpergeruch einzuatmen so überwältigend gewesen. Niemals zuvor war ihm seine Einsamkeit so bewusst wie in den Minuten, in denen er Ennis den Rücken zuwandte und jeder seinen eigenen täglichen Aufgaben nachging. Niemals zuvor... und es schien so aussichtslos. Ennis del Mar war Witwer, er hatte eine kleine Tochter. Es gab nicht den Hauch einer Chance, dass er ... nein, nicht er. Niemals !

Und abgesehen davon: Ennis del Mar war der Klassenlehrer seines Sohnes. Verbotenes Terrain sozusagen, ein Minenfeld mit 1000-prozentiger Trefferquote für Jack Twist, sollte er es wagen, dieses zu betreten. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Jack dieses Risiko eingegangen – hey, „Risiko" war schließlich sein zweiter Vorname. Spannend wäre es geworden, ein Abenteuer – aber, Jack konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, die Umstände waren nicht normal und Ennis del Mar war für ihn weit mehr als nur ein potentieller One-Night-Stand.

Je länger er ihn kannte, umso mehr wurde er zu seinem Leben, füllte er seine Gedanken aus, kreisten alle Wünsche und Sehnsüchte um ihn. Und selbst wenn Jack von Ennis nicht das bekommen konnte, was er sich in seinen geheimsten und verborgendsten Träumen vorstellte, so wollte er doch zumindest eines: Ennis del Mar seinen Freund nennen zu können.

Jack seufzte biss, alternativ zu einem verzweifelten Aufschrei, mit ganzer Kraft in sein feuchtes Handtuch. Seine Gedanken machten ihn verrückt. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er musste raus hier, ausgehen, seinen Druck ablassen, er musste ...

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Haustür.


	4. Chapter 4

„**Der Sommer macht den Menschen zu Träumer." Paul Keller, (1873 - 1932)**

Rückblickend würde sich Ennis del Mar an den August im Jahr 1999 als eine Zeit erinnern, in der sein Leben zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Nachdem er sich am ersten Schultag von Jack verabschiedet hatte, legte er die beste Einführungsveranstaltung seines Lebens aufs Parkett. Noch Tage später hielt er in ruhigen Minuten überrascht inne und fragte sich selbst, wer zur Hölle der Mann war, der dort vor der Klasse gestanden hatte.

Es erschien ihm unfassbar, dass dieser Mann er selbst war und damit der selbe, der sonst vor jedem neuen Schuljahr verspannt wie eine alte Bettfeder durch die Gegend lief, sich den Unterrichtsverlauf duzende Male wieder hervornahm, umstellte, ausradierte, hinzufügte, zweifelte und letztendlich alles verwarf und noch einmal von vorne begann. Er, der immer bedacht war, Abstand zu den Kindern zu halten, Distanz zwischen sich und seinen Kollegen zu bewahren, der selten ein persönliches Wort über seine Lippen brachte, fand sich nun immer häufiger im Lehrerzimmer, sich mit seinen drei Kolleginnen austauschend, mit den Eltern der Schüler Rücksprache haltend und sich um die Kinder seiner Klasse kümmernd.

Ennis fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in seinem Beruf wohl, nachdem er lange Zeit nicht wusste, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte. Er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen und eigentlich war er mit dem Bewusstsein aufgewachsen, irgendwann – wie sein Vater und sein Bruder auch – auf einer Ranch zu arbeiten und sein Leben als Cowboy in der rauen Luft von Wyoming zu fristen. Dieser, aus seiner Sicht für ihn so vorbestimmte Weg war unzweifelhaft das, was er sich am ehesten zutraute. Er war schließlich auf einer Ranch aufgewachsen, hatte Kälber, Fohlen und Katzenkinder zur Welt gebracht, Rinder, Kaninchen und Hühner geschlachtet, Ställe ausgemistet, Mäuse totgeschlagen, Ratten vergiftet, Weidezäune repariert. Er war mit harter Arbeit und Entbehrungen groß geworden, verstärkt, vor allem nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, durch die immerwährende Existenzangst, den immerwährenden Druck, die Ranch am Leben zu erhalten, um nicht letztendlich auch noch das Dach über dem Kopf zu verlieren.

Ennis del Mar hatte niemals Zeit, zu träumen. Zu groß war die Verantwortung zu Hause, zu schwer wog die Verpflichtung, die er gegenüber seinen Geschwistern fühlte. Sie rieben sich für ihn auf, damit er zur Schule gehen konnte und das mindeste, was er tun konnte war, ihren Ansprüchen und Hoffnungen gerecht zu werden. Ob das auch seine waren, hatte er nie hinterfragt. Zu groß war die Angst, K.E. und Sharon zu enttäuschen, zu zerbrechlich war ihre eigene kleine Welt, die sie sich nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern aufgebaut hatten, als dass er gewagt hätte, diese mit einem Aufbegehren gegen die Vorstellungen seiner Geschwister zu zerstören.

Und so fügte er sich auch in sein Universitätsstudium. Dass er sich letztendlich für Geschichte und Englisch als Studienfächer entschieden hatte, war wiederum eine Wahl, die andere für ihn getroffen hatten. Seine Lehrer, die seine Geschwister berieten, Alma, die die Vorstellung, einen Gelehrten als Mann zu haben äußerst attraktiv fand und die Hochschule selbst, die ihm diese Kombination empfahl, da sein Abschlusszeugnis zwar gut, die Noten aber nicht ausreichend gut genug waren, um Tiermedizin zu studieren, was bei näherer Betrachtung viel konsequenter gewesen wäre, wenn man die Tatsache hinzuzog, dass Ennis del Mar ein intuitives Verständnis für Tiere, Tierzucht und Pflege in die Wiege gelegt worden war.

Noch heute telefonierte er – in immer länger werdenden Abständen – mit K.E., der sich dann an Ennis' Existenz erinnerte, wenn ein Pferd lahmte oder eine Kuh keine Milch mehr geben wollte.

Doch Tiermedizin sollte es nicht sein und wie immer in Ennis del Mar's Leben war es die Sekunde, in der er seinen Immatrikulationsantrag für die Fächer Englisch und Geschichte unterschrieb, die den weiteren Verlauf seiner eigenen Historie bestimmte.

Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich an das erste Jahr als Lehrer, an seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit, an sein Unvermögen, vor der Klasse mehr als drei Sätze herauszupressen, an sein Unbehagen bei dem Gedanken, dass ihn fünfzehn Augenpaare anstarrten, voller kindlicher Neugier, voller Leben und voller Wissensdurst, den er in diesem Alter vielleicht gehabt hatte, der ihm aber durch schicksalhafte Wendungen viel zu schnell wieder entrissen worden war.

Ihm fehlte die Erinnerung an seine eigene Kindheit, das erlebte Gefühl eigener Träume und Abenteuer, die es ihm ermöglicht hätten, eine Beziehung zu den Kindern aufzubauen. Der Geruch an seine eigene Kindheit war in dem Augenblick verflogen, die Melodien seiner Jugend seit dem Zeitpunkt verstummt, als der Polizist in der kalten Februar-Nacht vor ihrer Haustür stand.

Besser wurde es erst, als Alma Junior zur Welt kam. Der erste Schrei, der erste Blickkontakt, die erste Berührung öffneten ein Tor zu seiner Seele, von dem er glaubte, dass es für immer verschlossen war. Es war Junior, die ihm half, den Zugang zu seinen Schülern zu finden, es war die Unbeschwertheit im Umgang mit ihr, die ihm ein Stück seiner Leichtigkeit zurück gab, so dass er nun mit Verständnis, Ruhe und gleichzeitiger Zielstrebigkeit gemeinsam mit den Kindern die Welt des Wissens und Verstehens eroberten konnte und so zu einem besseren Lehrer wurde.

Und es war der Verlust von Alma, mehr aber noch der Verlust seiner wenigen Stunden alten Tochter Francine, die seine mühsam geöffnete Tür in seine andere Welt mit unbarmherziger Wucht vor seiner Nase zuschlug. Sie katapultierte ihn in eine Existenz zurück, in der Gefühle gefährlich, Empfindungen schmerzhaft und bittere Bestrafung der Lohn für die Lust am Leben waren. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Ennis del Mar zurückgekehrt in seine Muschel, sorgsam umschlossen, jeden Feind von außen abwehrend, Durchlässigkeit nur zulassend für die unumgänglichsten Bedürfnisse seiner Tochter - Überbleibsel und Bindeglied einer Welt, deren Geschmack Ennis nur für kurze Zeit testen durfte.

Und nun war er, im Hochsommer des letzten Jahres vor dem Millennium, an einem Punkt in seinem Leben angekommen, an dem die Seele des zweiten Ennis del Mar wieder zum Leben erwachte, an die Muschelschale klopfte, um Freiheit bat und die Seele des alten Ennis del Mar zum Duell aufforderte.

Beide beanspruchten in diesen heißen Tagen Gehör, hielten Zwiesprache, kämpften um die Oberhand, fochten um ihre Existenzberechtigung.

Während der alte Ennis del Mar zufrieden war, einen Platz gefunden, sein monatliches Auskommen und ein sozialverträgliches Umfeld zu haben, rebellierte der neue Ennis del Mar. Er wollte mehr, er spürte die Vibration, die in der Luft lag und wollte teilhaben, sich integrieren in das, was Leben hieß. Und so stritten zwei gleichberechtigte Partner, der eine um den Erhalt des Bestehenden, der andere um die Eroberung neuer Gefilde.

Während die Stimme des alten Ennis seine Ängste vor Verlust und Verletzung waren, war der subtil treibende Motor des neuen Ennis del Mar Jack Twist, der am Morgen des zweiten August 1999 dessen Leben und Gedanken erstürmte und sich seit dem wie ein Wirbelsturm verankert hatte.

Ennis ertappte sich immer häufiger, dass er nach dem schlanken, kräftigen, schwarzhaarigen Mann mit dem gewinnenden Lächeln Ausschau hielt, sobald er den Schulhof betreten hatte. Manchmal sah er ihn nur von weitem, wenn Jack seinen Sohn überraschenderweise pünktlich zur Schule gebracht hatte. Meistens jedoch trafen sie aufeinander, wenn Jack zerzaust und außer Atem seine neueste Entschuldigung vorbringend, Bobby auf seinen Sitz pflanzte und sich gestenreich von ihm, den übrigen Kindern und Ennis verabschiedete, nicht ohne ihm viel Erfolg zu wünschen.

Und manchmal, leider viel zu selten in Ennis Augen, trafen sie gleichzeitig auf dem Parkplatz der Schule ein und gingen gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern den Weg zur Schule. Diese Momente wurden zum Anker in Ennis' Leben, gaben sie ihm doch die Möglichkeit, sich mit Jack zu unterhalten, seiner Stimme zu lauschen, sich von seinem Lachen und seiner Lebenslust anstecken zu lassen.

Und sie gaben ihm die Möglichkeit, Jack heimlich zu mustern, wenn er glaubte, dass dieser nicht zu ihm hinsah. Er bewunderte die Schönheit, die dieser Mann verkörperte, die Vitalität und Kraft, die er ausstrahlte und die ihn, Ennis del Mar, einfing und belebte wie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Augustsonne.

Und Ennis del Mar, der Mann ohne Träume, fing im Sommer 1999 an, einen verbotenen Traum zu träumen. Einen Traum, in dem Jack Twist die Hauptrolle spielte. Es war der neue Ennis del Mar, der diese Träume herbei sehnte, nicht wissend wieso und warum, nur spürend, dass es richtig war und sich verdammt gut anfühlte.

Und es war der alte Ennis, dem diese Entwicklung das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, dem die Haare zu Berge standen, der die Anziehungskraft des Jack Twist verfluchte, weil auch er sie nicht verstand, und daher fürchtete wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Der in eine ungeheure Verwirrung stürzte, weil die Gefühle, die der gutaussehende Mann in ihm hervorrief unendlich viel stärker waren als alles das, was er mit Alma, seiner Ehefrau, je erlebt hatte. Und es gab Tage, da glaubte er, an den Schuldgefühlen ersticken zu müssen.

Es war gegen Ende August, der Kampf lief auf Hochtouren, als Ennis merkte, dass Jacks Augen das Leuchten verloren hatten. Er wirkte müde und abgespannt, ausgelaugt. In einem der seltenen Momente, als sie gemeinsam den Weg vom Parkplatz zur Schule beschritten, sprach der neue Ennis Jack darauf an. Ein überraschter Blick und ein warmes Aufleuchten von Jacks Augen waren die Belohnung für den Mut, den Ennis die Frage gekostet hatte. Und Jack vertraute ihm sein Dilemma mit der Ranch und die viele Arbeit an. Ennis verstand ohne viele Worte, was Jack ihm – natürlich wortreich gestikulierend – erklärte und bot sich an, ihm einen Teil seiner Belastung abzunehmen. Dieser Teil der Belastung hieß Bobby Twist und hatte Ennis Herz im Sturm erobert. Wohl wissend, dass er als sein Klassenlehrer eine gewisse Neutralität zu wahren hatte, behandelte er ihn während der Schulzeit wie alle anderen Kinder auch.

Doch die Tatsache, dass Bobby sein Wort hielt und sich in den Pausen und nach der Schule um Alma kümmerte, räumte ihm einen besonderen Platz in Ennis' Herz ein. Bobby hatte den Frohsinn und den Charme seines Vaters geerbt und so verwunderte es niemanden, dass Junior, die die Neigung zu Schwermut und Melancholie von ihrem Vater hatte und zudem immer noch unter dem Verlust ihrer Mutter litt, unter Bobbys Fürsorge aufblühte wie eine Rose. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Kinder waren unzertrennlich.

Und so kam es, dass Ennis Jack leichten Herzens – und selbstverständlich ohne Hintergedanken – anbot, Bobby einige Male mit zum Schwimmen zu nehmen. Wenn er mit Junior auf der Flucht vor der Hitze war, konnte er genauso gut noch eine weitere Person mit erretten. Und wenn diese weitere Person Bobby Twist sein sollte, konnte ihm das nur Recht sein.

Jack nahm das Angebot überschwänglich an und dankte Ennis, indem er ihm in den Arm knuffte und ihn strahlend anlächelte, seine Grübchen ihre Wirkung ausspielend, direkt bis in Ennis Magen wandernd.

Es war einer dieser Tage, als Ennis einen erschöpften Bobby Twist an der Hand hielt und an Jacks Tür klopfte.


	5. Chapter 5

„**Der Stern am Firmament deines Herzens ist ein Bild für die Sehnsucht, die dich treibt. Trau deiner Sehnsucht, folge ihr bis an den äußersten Rand." (Anselm Grün)**

Jack stöhnte laut auf. „Ich bin nicht zu Hause", brüllte er unmotiviert in Richtung Tür, fest entschlossen, das Klopfen zu ignorieren, zu groß erschien ihm die Kraftanstrengung, aufzustehen.

„Jack?", ertönte eine irritierte Stimme dumpf durch das Holz. „Das hat er manchmal, er meint das nicht so", erklärte eine glockenhelle Stimme. „Dad, mach die Tür auf !" Penetrantes Klopfen kleiner Kinderhände untermauerte umgehend die Aufforderung.

„_Oh, Shit, Ennis"_, dachte Jack. _„Verflixt, ich hab völlig vergessen, dass Bobby ... Ich hab nur meine Hose an ... Meine Füße im Wasser ... Was soll er von mir denken ... Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."_

„Ich komme", rief Jack. „Du meine Güte, Bobby, hör auf die Tür einzuschlagen. Ein alter Mann ist kein D-Zug! ... Heilige Scheiße – auch das noch ... Das fehlt mir gerade noch ..."

Jack war ausgerutscht, bei dem hektischen Versuch, seine Füße aus der Waschschüssel zu nehmen und diese unter dem Tisch weitestgehend zu verbergen. Er fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig am Sofatisch ab – aber das Malheur war geschehen. Der Wasserbottich kippte um und der Inhalt ergoss sich über die Holzdielen.

Nasse Fußspuren den Verlauf seines Weges dokumentierend, tappte er, leise vor sich hin fluchend, zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Bobby, um Himmels Willen, reiß Dich am Riemen, Du raubst Deinem Dad den letzten Nerv mit dem Rumgeboller. ... Hallo, Ennis."

Außer Atmen, mit zerzausten Haaren, nacktem Oberkörper und einem jugendlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, erweckte Jack den Eindruck, in flagranti ertappt worden zu sein.

Ennis musterte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten und schielte vorsichtig ins Haus hinein.

„Uh, ... haben wir Dich bei etwas wichtigem ... unterbrochen, Jack?", fragte er zögernd, mühsam versuchend, seine Stimme neutral zu halten.

Jack blickte ihn irritiert an, sah an sich herunter und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht, die ihn ungleich attraktiver aussehen ließ, wie Ennis feststellen musste. „Öhm, ... nein ... ich hab mich nur ein bisschen ... ausgeruht ... abgekühlt." Verlegen rieb sich Jack den Hinterkopf, drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Tür vollständig auf.

„Bevor Du Wurzeln schlägst, Ennis, komm herein. Du auch Bobby. Wasch Dir die Hände, wir essen gleich." „Ich esse nur, wenn Granny gekocht hat", stellte Bobby unmissverständlich klar und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Huh?", machte Ennis und blickte Jack fragend an, der resigniert die Schultern zuckte. „Ich kann nicht kochen", erklärte er. „Bobby hat mein Gemansche ein paar Mal probiert und dann festgestellt, dass er eher verhungern würde, als sich weiter von mir vergiften zu lassen." Jack lachte belustigt auf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, von wem Bobby sein loses Mundwerk hat, Ennis, ich schwör's." Ennis grinste nur und beide sahen sich einige Sekunden schweigend an.

Jacks Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in gleichmäßigen Abständen und Ennis Augen wanderten verlangend über den nackten Oberkörper, jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang bewundernd und sich fragend, wie sich die Haut unter seinen warmen Fingern anfühlen würde. _„Was wäre, wenn ich ihn jetzt anfasse? Seine Haut streichle, ihn in den Armen halte? Wie wird er sich anfühlen? Wie wird er riechen?"_, fragte sich Ennis sehnsüchtig.

Jack sah, wie sich Ennis Augen verdunkelten und ein schwarz-glühender Blick in seinen Augen ertrank. Er spürte seine wachsende Erregung, sein Atem beschleunigte sich, eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und die Spannung wurde schier unerträglich._ „Jetzt"_, dachte er._ „Küss ihn. Er will es auch, ich kann es sehen ... Mach es, Jack, mach es ..."_ Jack leckte mit seiner Zunge zögernd über seine Unterlippe und ging unsicher einen Schritt auf Ennis zu.

„Ennis ..." sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und streckte seine Hand aus, als ihn ein entsetzter Schrei in die Wirklichkeit zurück katapultierte.

„Dad ! Was ist das ? Hier ist alles nass !" Jack fuhr erschrocken zurück.

„Scheiße", murmelte er unterdrückt und sah Ennis mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Bobby, brüll nicht so, ich bin nicht taub !", rief Jack mit gleicher Lautstärke zurück und hörte, wie Ennis belustigt in sich hineingluckste.

„Ich auch nicht, Dad. Und hier ist immer noch alles nass."

Jack stöhnte entnervt auf. „Ich muss mich darum kümmern, sonst läuft die Platte noch ne halbe Stunde" Er ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer und rief über die Schulter zurück: „Bleibst Du zum Abendessen, Ennis? Meine Ma hat Lasagne vorbereitet. Ich muss die nur in den Ofen schieben."

Ennis folgte Jack zögernd in das Haus.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jack. Was sagt Deine Ma dazu, wenn Du einfach fremde Leute zum Essen einlädst?"

„Die freut sich immer, wenn sie neue Leute kennen lernt, Ennis. Außerdem bist Du kein fremder Mann, Du bist der Klassenlehrer von Bobby. Abgesehen davon ist meine Ma heute Abend bei meinem Onkel Harold und meiner Tante Greta. So schnell ist sie nie zurück, die kloppen immer stundenlang Karten", kam die Erwiderung dumpf zurück und Ennis folgte neugierig der Stimme, sich insgeheim wundernd, wo Jack stecken mochte.

Er ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, als er Jack gewahr wurde, bzw. das, was von Jack zu sehen war. Der Oberkörper war vollends unter dem niedrigen Sofatisch verschwunden, um das Wasser aufzuwischen, was sich in einer großen Lache unter dem Tisch angesammelt hatte und nur sein von einer knackigen Jeans umhülltes Hinterteil ragte hervor, samt seiner langen muskulösen Beine und seiner nackten Füße.

„_Hol mich der Teufel"_, dachte Ennis mit trockenem Mund und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würden Millionen Bienen einen Tanz aufführen. _„Bei diesem Mann ist einfach alles schön, sogar seine Füße ... hu ... sieh' zu, dass Du Land gewinnst, Du kannst sonst für nichts mehr garantieren."_

„Äh, Jack, ich denke, ich fahre nach Hause. Junior ist noch im Wagen und ..."

„Was?" wurde er unterbrochen und Jack robbte rückwärts zurück und hob den Kopf ...

„Uh, Jack, vorsichtig, der Tisch ...!"

„Autsch, verflixt noch mal."

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich Jack zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend den Hinterkopf und sah Ennis mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was sagst Du da? Junior ist noch im Wagen? Bist Du verrückt? Hol das arme Kind da raus. Du kannst froh sein, wenn sie da drinnen nicht zerflossen ist." Auffordernd sah er Ennis an und fügte hinzu: „Lass uns gemeinsam essen, die Kinder freuen sich und mein Tag war beschissen genug. Ich kann ein bisschen Abwechslung gut gebrauchen."

Ennis überlegte und schaute Jack prüfend an, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und ging. „Heh, was soll das, wo gehst Du hin?" rief Jack ihm hinter her.

„Ich hole meine Tochter", kam die gebrummelte Erwiderung und Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sag doch einen Ton. Einfach so umdrehen und gehen ... was ist das für ne Art?", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin und machte sich – motiviert von dem Wissen heute Abend in netter Gesellschaft zu essen – daran, die Reste seines Fußbades aufzuwischen.

„_Ennis, das ist Wahnsinn, was Du da machst, und das weißt Du auch. Jack ist ein Mann und damit tabu, eine Persona non grata. Lass die Finger davon. Du spielst mit dem Feuer, wenn Du bleibst."_

„_Sei still, sei still ! Er ist ein Mann, ok. Aber er ist der netteste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe. Warum soll ich nicht zu Abendessen bleiben? Es kann nichts passieren, die Kinder sind da."_

„_Phh, wem willst Du was vormachen? Vorhin an der Tür warst Du so spitz wie Nachbar's Lumpi – und Bobby war nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Hätte er nicht gerufen ... Du weißt genau, was passiert wäre !"_

„_Ja, aber ich WOLLTE, dass es passiert. Und Jack wollte es auch, ich hab es an seinen Augen gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was das zwischen uns ist, aber es fühlt sich GUT an !"_

„_Es ist egal, wie es sich anfühlt, Ennis. Es ist nicht richtig ! Zwei Männer zusammen, das ist wider die Natur und das weißt Du auch ! Denk an die Predigten in der Kirche. Es steht in der Bibel."_

„_Die Kirche ... Die Bibel. Beide konnten mir nicht helfen, als meine Eltern gestorben sind, sie konnten mir noch weniger helfen, als Alma starb und sie sind verstummt, als Francine gegangen ist. Hör mir auf mit der Kirche und der Bibel. Den Glauben daran habe ich schon lange verloren !"_

„_Erinnerst Du Dich an Toby, Ennis? Du weißt, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben. Du kanntest ihn, wie kannst Du das verdrängen?"_

„_Ich verdränge es ja nicht ! Aber das ist fast 15 Jahre her. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Und verdammt noch mal – was willst Du eigentlich von mir? Ich will nur mit Jack und Bobby Abendessen ! Schau Dir Junior an, wie sie in Gegenwart von Bobby aufblüht, wie viel Spaß sie hat. Willst du ihr das nehmen?"_

„_Lass Junior aus dem Spiel ! Es geht hier um Dich und das weißt Du ganz genau. Du warst verheiratet, Ennis. Du hast vor Gott ein Versprechen gegeben."_

„_Ja, aber der gleiche Gott, dem ich das Versprechen gegeben habe, hat mir meine Frau genommen – und meine Tochter !"_

Stille. Atempause. Schachmatt? Nein.

„_Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig, Ennis!"_

„_Dir gehen die Argumente aus und das weißt Du auch !"_

„_Lass es sein, Ennis. Du hast Dein Leben gerade wieder eingerichtet. Du riskierst, alles zu verlieren, wenn es herauskommt."_

„_Wenn WAS herauskommt? Dass Jack ein FREUND ist?"_

„_Jack ist mehr als ein Freund, das weißt Du auch."_

„_Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte noch nie einen wirklichen Freund. Woher soll ich also wissen, ob Jack mehr ist als NUR ein Freund?"_

„_Du machst Dir was vor, Ennis ! ... Kein Freund verursacht solch ein Kribbeln im Bauch und den unbedingten Drang ihn gegen die Wand zu pressen und bis zum Anschlag in ihn eindringen zu wollen. Sei nicht so naiv – es geht hier nicht um reine Freundschaft."_

Erneute Stille. Siegessicher auf der einen, verwirrt auf der anderen Seite.

„_Es fühlt sich trotzdem gut an ..."_

„_Versprich mir, dass es nicht zu etwas kommt, was Du hinterher bereust. ... VERSPRICH es mir !"_

„_Ja, ... ja, ich verspreche es ..."_

Das Abendessen verlief in fröhlicher Runde, die Lasagne war nur ein ganz bisschen angebrannt aber das störte niemanden. Alle spürten die entspannte Atmosphäre, genossen das unbekümmerte Zusammensein, die Tatsache, an diesem Abend nicht allein sein zu müssen und Jack brachte darüber hinaus alle zum Lachen mit seinen Geschichten aus seiner Zeit als Rodeo-Reiter.

Juniors Wangen glühten, nicht nur von der Sonne und dem Tag im Schwimmbad, sondern unterstrichen durch die glücklich leuchtenden Augen zeigten sie Ennis, dass seine Tochter einen wunderbaren Abend verbrachte. Mit einem Aufwallen an Liebe betrachtete er sie und sein Hals schnürte sich zu, als er daran dachte, dass er sein kleines Mädchen in den letzten drei Jahren viel zu selten so kindlich ausgelassen erlebt hatte und das es ihm nie möglich gewesen war, ihr diese Unbeschwertheit wieder zu geben. Zu sehr war er mit sich selbst und seinem eigenen Kummer beschäftigt.

Tiefe Schuldgefühle und schmerzhaftes Bedauern erfassten ihn und in diesem Moment, am Tisch der Familie Twist, bei einer halbverbrannten Lasagne, die das köstlichste war, was er je gegessen hatte, schwor er sich, dass er ab heute alles ein bisschen besser machen würde. Besser für ihn – aber vor allem besser für seine Tochter.

Alma schaute ihren Daddy an und ihrer beiden Blicke begegneten sich. In stillem Verständnis lächelten sie sich an und Ennis streichelte sanft über ihre Wange.

Jack hielt inne, als er Zeuge dieses innigen Momentes zwischen Vater und Tochter wurde und sein Herz sprang ein weiteres Stück auf für die Zuneigung, die er für Ennis und Junior empfand und die wuchs mit jeder Minute, die er in ihrer beider Gesellschaft verbrachte.

Er beobachtete die wortlose Verständigung zwischen den beiden, sah, dass Junior ihren Vater anlächelte und in dem Moment wirkte sie auf ihn so erwachsen und verstehend, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. _„Sie ist noch so klein. Sie hat schon zu viel gesehen und erlebt für ihr Alter. Die Frage ist, wer hier wen beschützt und aufmuntert, wenn man die beiden so betrachtet"_, dachte er wehmütig und sah zu Ennis.

Mit Staunen beobachtete der die Verwandlung, die in Ennis Gesicht vorging, als dieser seine Tochter ansah. Sein sonst so trauriges und melancholisches, oftmals verkniffenes Gesicht wurde weich und es schien, als würde ihn ein inneres Strahlen mit einer Intensität erleuchten, die ihn schwindeln ließ. _„Mein Gott,"_ dachte er. _„Was gäbe ich darum, wenn Ennis mich einmal so anschaut. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, den der Blick in ein geliebtes Gesicht so verwandelt ... der sich dabei so offenbart ... so preisgibt ... der dabei so glücklich aussieht. Lureen hat mich in all den Jahren nie so angeschaut – nicht annähernd."_ In diesem Moment verdunkelten sich Ennis' Augen und sein Körper verspannte sich, sekundenlang, nicht wahrnehmbar für jemanden, der Ennis nicht kannte, aber ein offenes Buch für jemanden, der in Ennis Seele eingedrungen war, um dort die Person zu finden, die das Glück seines Lebens zu versprechen schien.

„_Was hat er gerade gedacht?"_, fragte sich Jack._ „An irgend etwas hat er sich erinnert. Etwas bedrückt ihn. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist, ich würde ihm so gerne helfen. Ich würde mir meinen rechten Arm abhacken und mein linkes Bein dazu, wenn sich dieser Mann mir öffnen würde. Er ist es wert – er ist jede Mühe wert, Freund genannt zu werden."_

„Daddy", unterbrach Bobby die Gedanken seines Vaters und verkündete: „Ich habe eine gute Idee!". Plötzliche Stille trat ein und drei Augenpaare richteten sich gespannt auf Bobby, der unter der geballten Aufmerksamkeit gleich zehn Zentimeter an Größe gewann und ausholte: „Daddy, ich finde, Junior kann heute bei uns übernachten. Ich will nicht, dass sie heute nach Hause fährt. Bitte, Daddy, kann Junior bleiben?"

„Sohn, dass musst Du nicht mich fragen, sondern Junior und Ennis. Meinetwegen kann Junior bleiben." Bobby blickte erwartungsvoll zu Junior und Ennis und dieser sah sich unvermittelt mit zwei hoffnungsvollen Augenpaaren konfrontiert, die ihn sich innerlich winden ließen. Seine Tochter über Nacht weggeben – das hatte er noch nie gemacht. Und wenn er ehrlich zugab, eine Nacht ganz alleine in seiner Wohnung war nicht die Erfüllung seiner Träume. Ennis war zwar ein verschlossener Mann, aber er brauchte die Gegenwart eines geliebten Menschen um sich herum wie die Luft zum Atmen.

„_Eine Nacht wird Dich nicht ersticken lassen. Und Junior wir größer – sie muss flügge werden. Komm, gib Dir einen Ruck."_ Ennis innere Stimme siegte und er gab sein Einverständnis, gefolgt von einem jubelnden Aufschrei von Alma, die ihre zarten Ärmchen um seinen Hals warf und ihn überschwänglich küsste. Bobby lächelte zufrieden und wurde auf einmal gewahr, dass sein Vater ihn stolz ansah und ihm leise zunickte.

Und so kam es, dass Ennis und Jack ihre beiden kleinen Kinder gemeinsam zu Bett brachten, nicht ohne vorher eine Wasserschlacht am Waschbecken zu schlagen, eine wilde Diskussion ums Zähneputzen zu führen und nicht ohne der eindringlichen Aufforderung beider Kinder zu folgen, „gefälligst" noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte von Tom Sawyer und Huckleberry Finn vorzulesen.

Nach einem komplizierten und mit vielen Lachern unterbrochenen Losverfahren stand der Vorlesende fest. Ennis schnappte sich das Buch, zückte seine randlose Lesebrille und begann mit ruhiger, dunkler Stimme in die Geschichte einzutauchen. Gebannt lauschten drei Personen, atemlos zwei von ihnen wegen der spannungsgeladen Abenteuer der Protagonisten. Atemlos die dritte, weil sie sich der Präsenz des Vorlesenden nicht mehr erwehren konnte und weil die familiäre Situation, die alle vier in Bobbys kleinem Kinderzimmer zusammenrücken ließ, das Schönste war, was sie je erlebt hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Jack Twist sich in den Wänden dieses Hauses geborgen und verstanden, zum ersten Mal überhaupt umgab ihn hier heimelige Ruhe und das Gefühl tiefen Friedens, ohne die harte Hand seines Vaters fürchten zu müssen. Verträumt lauschte er Ennis, tauchte ein in die Vibration seiner Stimme, fühlte sich von ihr gestreichelt und liebkost. Raum und Zeit vergessend, blickte er den Mann gegenüber an, sog seine Präsenz in sich auf, ertrank in seinem Anblick und wusste in diesem Moment, dass er sein Herz für immer verloren hatte.

Erst eine plötzliche Stille ließ ihn aus seiner hypnoseähnlichen Erstarrung erwachen. Blinzelnd sah er Ennis an. „Warum hörst du auf zu lesen?", fragte er leise mit belegter Stimme.

„Weil die Kinder schlafen", flüsterte Ennis ebenso leise zurück, stand lautlos auf, strich seiner Tochter über den Kopf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Jack hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Ennis ... Du bist ein wunderbarer Vater" wisperte er. „Deine Geschichte war sehr schön ..." Ennis lachte leise. „Das war nicht meine Geschichte, Rodeo, ich hab sie nur vorgelesen. Trotzdem danke."

„Ro ... Rodeo?"

Ennis errötete und war dankbar für die Dunkelheit, die das Zimmer umgab. „Entschuldige, dass ist mir so rausgerutscht nach all Deinen Geschichten von heute Abend", sagte er verlegen.

„Du brauchst Dich nicht entschuldigen ... mich ... hat nur noch nie jemand so genannt ... ich ... ich mag das" flüsterte Jack und ging einen Schritt näher auf Ennis zu. Sie standen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, spürten ihrer beider Atem im Gesicht, fühlten die Hitze, die von ihren Körpern ausging und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war greifbar.

„Ennis", hauchte Jack atemlos. „Ennis ... ich würde gern ... ich würde dich gern ..." „Was, Jack? ... Was würdest Du gern?" Jack schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nichts, Ennis ... nichts ... Nicht hier ... nicht heute" und er spürte, wie sich sein Hals verschloss, Tränen im Kehlkopf stecken blieben und bittere Schmerzen verursachten. Ennis Nähe, seine Dominanz, die Macht, die er auf Jack's Gefühle ausübte, ließen ihn erschaudern und er wusste, wenn er dem heute nachgab, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Und mehr als alles andere fürchtete er die Zurückweisung dieses Mannes, der ihm an diesem Abend sein zu Hause wieder gegeben hatte.

Sanft fasste er Ennis am Ärmel und geleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus. Schweigsam stiegen beide die Treppe hinunter gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Jack ihnen beiden eine Flasche Bier öffnete. Still prosteten sie sich zu und versuchten zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war.

Ennis ergriff das Handtuch, das neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag und gedankenverloren spielten seine Hände mit dem Stoff, als er plötzlich merkte, dass ein großer Riss das Tuch durchzog.

„Habt Ihr hier Motten, Jack?", fragte er trocken und hielt den Fetzen hoch.

Jack blickte auf, sah Ennis und das, was mal ein Handtuch war, dachte daran, wie das Loch in den Stoff geraten war, senkte den Kopf und murmelte halblaut:

„Monster-Motten, Ennis. Echte Mutanten, total gefräßig, schwer zu bändigen."

Jack pulte ausdruckslos an dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ennis den Kopf schüttelte ein „Da müsst ihr dringend was gegen unternehmen, Jack" murmelte – und in diesem Moment brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus. Die Spannung war gebrochen und beide sahen sich dankbar an.

Entspannt lehnten sich Ennis und Jack auf dem Sofa zurück, drehten sich zueinander und sahen sich grinsend an.

„Also, Jack", fing Ennis an. "Warum war Dein Tag heute beschissen?"

„Er war beschissen, bis ihr gekommen seid, Ennis. Ach, was soll ich sagen ... der ganze Stress mit der Ranch, mein Vater, der hier ein Chaos hinterlassen hat, dass sich mir Nackenhaare sträuben. Immer wenn ich denke, ich hab eine Baustelle beseitigt, eröffne ich eine neue an anderer Stelle. Das geht jetzt seit acht Wochen so, ohne Unterbrechung."

Entnervt ließ Jack seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen, rieb sich müde über das Gesicht und sah zu Ennis hoch. „Dann", fügte er hinzu, „fing heute Lightning, die Stute, mit der ich immer die Weiden kontrolliere, an, sich seltsam aufzuführen. Hab schon Dr. Kent angerufen, den Tierarzt, aber der ist im Urlaub und kommt erst Ende kommender Woche zurück. Verdammt. Alle anderen Gäule sind nicht so gut zugeritten und jetzt fällt sie aus."

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Ennis neugierig.

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste", sagte Jack ratlos. „Sie schlägt mit dem Kopf aus, reibt ihre Nase permanent am Boden oder an der Stallwand mit dem Erfolg, dass mittlerweile die ganze Haut wundgescheuert ist. Dieses Schlagen und Reiben macht es unmöglich, sie zu reiten und ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was das ist. Kam plötzlich, von heute auf morgen."

„Tritt es vermehrt auf, wenn sie im Freien ist?", fragte Ennis. Jack überlegte und nickte. „Schlägt sie aus? Hast Du das Gefühl, dass sie einen permanenten Juckreiz hat?", erkundigte sich Ennis weiter. Wieder nickte Jack.

„Jack, ich könnte wetten, dass Lightning an einer Krankheit leidet, die „Headshaking" genannt wird. Solange Dr. Kent nicht da ist, versuch es mal mit einer Augenbinde, um das grelle Licht abzuhalten und versuche, sie ein bisschen zu schonen. Kann sein, dass sie in den letzten Wochen auch zu viel Stress hatte", sagte Ennis und blickte Jack lächelnd an, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Woher weißt Du das? Wie kommst Du darauf?"

Ennis rieb sich verlegen die Stirn. „Hab ziemlich viel über Pferde gelesen, als ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin. Bin auf ner Ranch groß geworden."

„Du bist ... hey, das hast du mir nie erzählt ! Wo denn?" „In Sage. War ne kleine Ranch, konnten uns gerade so über Wasser halten, als meine Eltern tödlich verunglückten. Ohne meinen Onkel hätten wir es vermutlich gar nicht geschafft."

„Deine Eltern ... sind tödlich verunglückt. Oh Mann, das ist hart. Wie alt warst Du?"

„Zwölf", flüsterte Ennis mit brüchiger Stimme und die Erinnerung überrollte ihn mit aller Wucht. „War eine kalte Februar-Nacht. Sind in der einzigen Kurve der Straße vom Weg abgekommen. Waren beide sofort tot. Mein Bruder und meine Schwester haben mich ab dem Tag großgezogen."

„Das tut mir so leid, Ennis. ... Haben ... haben Deine Geschwister ihre Sache gut gemacht?", fragte Jack leise.

Ennis blickte ihn an und ein trauriges Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Ja, das haben sie, so gut es ging. Immerhin, ich konnte die High School abschließen und studieren. Schätze, dass zeichnet beide aus."

„Es zeichnet vor allem Dich aus, Ennis, dass Du das geschafft hast. Ohne Eltern erwachsen zu werden stelle ich mir sehr schwer vor. Ich meine – hey – ich weine meinem Alten keine Träne hinterher. Er war ein richtiges Aas, aber meine Mutter ... meine Mutter ... wenn ich mir vorstelle, sie ist nicht mehr da, Ennis ... ich kann nur im Ansatz verstehen, was das bedeutet und ich glaube, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, was es bei einem Kind von zwölf Jahren anrichtet."

Ennis seufzte. „Ja, die Zeit war hart. Ich denke nicht gern daran zurück. Ich ... hm ... na ja, meine Geschwister waren kein Ersatz für meine Eltern. Sie hatten selbst zu viele Probleme. Sie haben mich versorgt und alles, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich hab mich immer wohler gefühlt bei den Pferden als bei meinem Bruder oder meiner Schwester", fügte er verlegen lachend hinzu. „Das ist vermutlich der Grund, warum ich so viel über Pferde weiß. Ich hatte immer gedacht, irgendwann auf einer Ranch zu arbeiten, mit Tieren, mit Pferden vor allem. Und dann wollten meine Geschwister, dass ich studiere. Na ja, dann hab ich das gemacht. Wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Und für ein Studium der Tiermedizin hat es nicht gereicht. Wäre sicher besser gewesen, ich hätte das gemacht, als dass ich Lehrer geworden wäre. ... Tja, und dann hat sich vor drei Jahren die Geschichte wiederholt", fügte er traurig hinzu. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass Junior drei Jahre alt war und es noch viel weniger verstanden hat. Und sie hatte keine Geschwister, die sich um sie gekümmert haben", setzte er mit belegter Stimme fort und wischte sich unbewusst über die Augen als wollte er die Schatten der Erinnerung vertreiben.

Jack sah ihn mit tiefem Mitgefühl an. „Sie hatte Dich, Ennis. Sie hatte ihren Daddy. ... Sie HAT ihren Daddy." Ennis blickte hoch und sein Blick traf auf Jack, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Was?", fragte Ennis verlegen.

„So viel wie heute Abend hast Du noch nie geredet seit ich Dich kenne, Ennis", sagte Jack leise.

Ennis lächelte sein schiefes Grinsen, das Jack's Magen an diesem Tag zum x-ten Mal Achterbahn fahren ließ und erwiderte: „So viel wie heute hab ich in den letzten drei Jahren nicht geredet, Rodeo." „Nicht mal im Unterricht?" „Nicht einmal dort."

Beide schwiegen und ließen die Stimmung auf sich wirken. Es war mittlerweile spät geworden, das Mondlicht schien ins Wohnzimmer und färbte die Umgebung milchig-grau. Stille senkte sich über sie, beide lehnten sich entspannt zurück, sahen sich an und genossen das Gefühl, nicht sprechen zu müssen.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass Du Lehrer geworden bist, Ennis", flüsterte Jack nach einiger Zeit und nahm zögernd Ennis Hand, sich insgeheim wappnend, dass Ennis die Hand zurück ziehen und fluchtartig das Weite suchen würde. „Ich hätte es sehr bedauert, nicht einen der nettesten Menschen kennen gelernt zu haben, der mir je begegnet ist." Überrascht wurde Jack gewahr, dass Ennis Jacks Händedruck sanft erwiderte und mit seinem Daumen über Jacks Handknöchel strich.

„Du hättest es ja nicht gewusst, wenn Du mich gar nicht kennen gelernt hättest", sagte er leise lachend.

„Das ist wahr", erwiderte Jack lächelnd. „Aber jetzt, wo ich es weiß, möchte ich den einzigen Freund, den ich je hatte nicht mehr missen."

Ennis schluckte und sah verlegen weg. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Dass Jack auch sein einziger wirklicher Freund geworden war? Dass er überhaupt noch nie einen Freund hatte? Dass er nicht einmal mit Alma so ungezwungen umgehen konnte wie mit Jack? Dass Jack ihn aus seinem Versteck holte, dass Jack der einzige Mensch war, mit dem er herzhaft lachen konnte? Der ihm stark genug erschien, sich in seinen Armen fallen zu lassen und von ihm aufgefangen zu werden? Der eine Leidenschaft in ihm hervorrief, die alles bisher da gewesene übertraf, die loderte und brannte und ihn auf immer markierte?

All das könnte er sagen, all das würde er gern sagen ... Aber Ennis war noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der gut über seine Gefühle und Befindlichkeiten sprechen konnte. Und so formten sich die Worte in seinem Herzen, sie lagen auf seiner Zunge und blieben doch unausgesprochen.

Aber der Blick, den Ennis Jack schließlich zuwarf, seine Augen, die Jack's suchten, sprachen mehr als Ennis je hätte sagen können und gaben Jack die Antwort, die er suchte.

Langsam beugte er sich zu Ennis, nahm sein Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände, streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wangen – und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund.

Ennis versteifte sich und verunsichert zog sich Jack zurück, Ennis fragend anblickend, seine Augen umhüllt von Leidenschaft, Verlangen und einer Sehnsucht, die Ennis Herz schmerzen ließ.

„Jack", wisperte Ennis, umfasste Jack's Gesicht und zog ihn mit zitternden Händen zu sich zurück. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal auf den Kontakt vorbereitet, öffneten sie sich, vorsichtig, tastend, den anderen schmeckend, Leidenschaft zurück haltend aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen, aus Angst vor der Macht der Gefühle, von der sie beide in dem Moment wussten, dass sie von ihr erfasst und mitgerissen würden, ließen sie sie zu. Weich war die Berührung, unendlich sanft und beide spürten, wie heiße Wellen ihren Körper durchfuhren, sie atemlos werden ließen. Was sich für beide wie Stunden anfühlte, war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder vorbei.

Sie trennten sich, den anderen in diesem Moment schon schmerzlich vermissend. Unsicher sahen sie sich an, ratlos, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, beide gequält von der Frage, ob sie in eine neue Phase der Freundschaft geraten waren oder das zerbrechliche Etwas ihrer so frischen in diesem Moment zerstört hatten.

„Ennis ..." flüsterte Jack nach einiger Zeit mit unterdrückter Stimme und sah ihn an. Ennis senkte den Blick, legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Jacks Knie und drückte leicht zu.

„Schätze, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, Jack", murmelte er. „Deine Ma wird sicher bald zurück kommen und ..."

„Ist schon gut, Ennis, ist schon gut", unterbrach ihn Jack traurig und stand auf. „Ich bring Dich zur Tür."

Schweigend ging Jack zur Tür, mühsam seine Fassung wahrend als er sie öffnete und Ennis nach draußen ließ. Wortlos. Hilflos. Ennis ging zögernd ein paar Schritte in Richtung seines Autos, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte, zurück kehrte und vor Jack stehen blieb. Langsam hob er seine Hand, umschloss Jacks linke Gesichtshälfte mit seiner Handfläche, Sekundenbruchteile erlaubend, dass Jack sich in seine Berührung fallen lassen konnte. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Jack", wisperte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Jack ging in das Haus zurück, schloss die Tür und am ganzen Körper zitternd lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rutschte mit Rücken die raue Tapete herunter. Ennis Berührung hatte seine Haut verbrannt, süßen Schmerz hinterlassend, ihm schier den Boden unter den Füßen weg ziehend und seine Selbstkontrolle auf eine harte – sehr harte - Probe stellend. Leise stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf in seinen Händen, krümmte seinen Oberkörper und wiegte sich hin und her. Der stechende Schmerz der Verlassenheit schwappte über seinem Kopf zusammen wie eine riesige Monsterwelle und schleuderte ihn strudelnd und ertrinkend herum, Raum und Zeit verlierend.

In dieser Nacht gab es keine Sterne für Jack Twist. In dieser Nacht lag er einsam in seinem Bett, wrang sich selbst aus und ergab sich einer Sehnsucht, die nur noch einen Namen kannte: Ennis del Mar.


	6. Chapter 6

„**Alles zerbricht, alles gleicht sich wieder an; unvergänglich errichtet sich der Weg des Seins." Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (1844 - 1900)**

„_Es war Nacht. Klar schien der Mond zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, Milliarden von Sternen schimmerten auf sie hinab, allesamt einen Wunsch versprechend. Das Lagerfeuer, das seit Stunden brannte, gab ihnen Geborgenheit, spendete Wärme und hauchte dem Wind, der ihre Haut umschmeichelte einen warmen Atem ein._

_Eng saßen sie beieinander, die flammenden Schatten des Feuers tanzten auf ihren Gesichtern, spiegelten sich in ihren Augen, als sie sich ansahen, wärmten sie, als sie sich küssten. Langsam erst, vorsichtig tastend, schnell von Leidenschaft erfasst, drangen ihre Zungen tief in die warme Feuchte ein, fordernd jetzt, drängend. Hände fanden zueinander, halfen sich auf die Beine, führten sich in die schützende Hülle des Zeltes, ohne sich loszulassen. Nicht den Kontakt verlieren, nicht - niemals wieder. In der Gegenwart des Anderen ertrinkend, sich aneinander klammernd, Kleidung zerreißend, Haut an Haut, brennende Küsse hinterlassend. Stöhnend, wimmernd. Streichelnd, schmeckend. Eindringen. Tiefer, immer tiefer, ausfüllend, verschmelzend, stoßend, schneller, schneller, immer schneller, niemals genug, niemals genug ... genug, genug ... genug ... ‚Ennis' ..."_

„Scheiße..."

Stöhnend erwachte Jack, heißen Samen zwischen seinen Beinen spürend.

Schlaftrunken quälte sich Jack aus seiner Pyjamahose und betrachtete die feuchten Flecken. „Was für eine Verschwendung", grummelte er schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin, bevor er sich entschloss, dem Tag ins Gesicht zu sehen. Schlurfend wankte er ins Badezimmer, stellte sich unter die Dusche, stellte den Strahl auf eiskalt – überzeugt davon, dass nichts heute noch schlimmer kommen konnte.

„_Wir sehen uns morgen, Jack."_

„Scheiße !"

Er hatte sich getäuscht, es konnte noch schlimmer kommen. Schmerzhaft fielen ihm Ennis Abschiedsworte ein und ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht erfasste ihn. Wie sollte er ihm bloß entgegentreten, was sollte er sagen? Jack, dem Träumer, Jack, dem Lebenskünstler fehlte an diesem Morgen die Anleitung zum Glücklichsein und entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten, tat er heute etwas, das bei seiner Mutter besorgtes Stirnrunzeln, bei seinem Sohn pure Verwunderung und bei Junior reine Entzückung auslöste: Jack machte das Frühstück.

Er briet Rühreier mit Speck, stellte Cornflakes und Sandwiches auf den Tisch, Erdnussbutter und Ahornsirup, brühte Kaffee auf, kochte Kakao, sah zu, wie seine kleine Familie aß – und rührte selbst keinen Bissen an.

Zehn Minuten vor seiner sonstigen Zeit machte er sich mit zwei pappsatten Kindern auf in Richtung Schule, blieb diesmal nicht im Verkehr stecken, musste keine entlaufenen Hunde von der Fahrbahn erretten und keinen alten Müttern bei Rot über die Straße helfen.

Fünf Minuten vor dem Schulklingeln lieferte er Junior bei Tess Cunningham ab, punkt Acht saß Bobby auf seinem Platz, neckende Kommentare seiner Mitschüler ignorierend, die wissen wollten was zur Hölle er so früh denn schon hier mache und jeder Schüler sich fragend, wo die Hauptperson der nächsten Stunden steckte: Ennis del Mar.

Für Ennis del Mar ging die Nacht nahtlos in den Tag über. Nachdem er so überstürzt bei Jack aufgebrochen war, stritten und argumentierten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf mit einer Lautstärke, die an Schlafen nicht denken ließen.

Während die eine voll des Lobes ob seiner Standhaftigkeit war – nicht ohne zu kritisieren, dass es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte – schrie die andere in Verzweiflung auf, sich schmerzhaft an Jacks traurigen Blick erinnernd, lustvoll an den Kuss zurück denkend, sich nach mehr sehnend und von tiefen Bedauern erfüllt, den Abend so abrupt beendet zu haben.

Als die Stimmen übermächtig wurden und sein Kopf kurz vor dem Platzen stand, griff Ennis zur Whiskey-Flasche, die in dieser Nacht auf dem Balkon seiner Wohnung sein treuer Begleiter wurde, bis die Morgensonne über den Dächern der Stadt erschien.

Sich an seine Pflichten als Vater und Lehrer erinnernd, torkelte Ennis unter die Dusche, stellte den Strahl so heiß, dass er es gerade noch ertragen konnte und ließ das Nass auf seinen Körper prasseln.

Doch anstelle der erhofften Erleichterung, der herbeigesehnten Entspannung, tanzten Bilder von Jack vor seinem inneren Auge. Jack, wie er ihn am gestrigen Tag begrüßt hatte, Jack, als er fluchend die verbrannte Lasagne aus dem Ofen holte, Jack als er Junior in die Luft warf und wieder auffing, als sie wissen wollte, wie fliegen sich anfühlt. Jacks blaue Augen, die ihn von der Seite anschauten, wenn er dachte, Ennis merke es nicht. Jacks Hände, die sanft sein Gesicht umfassten, als er ihn küsste ... ihn küsste ...

Stöhnend streckte Ennis sich dem heißen Strahl entgegen, als Erregung ihn mit einer Wucht erfasste, die ihn schwindeln ließ.

Jack, der ihn küsste ... streichelte ... heiser seinen Namen wispernd _‚Ennis ... Ennis ...'_

Und mit dem Mut des Verzweifelten griff Ennis nach seinem Glied, Jacks Geist heraufbeschwörend, und gab sich an diesem Morgen einer Lust hin, die das empörte Geschrei der einen und die dankbare Erleichterung der anderen Stimme wieder aufflammen ließen.

Entgegen aller Gewohnheiten kam Ennis del Mar an diesem Morgen fünfzehn Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht, bittere Enttäuschung schluckend, dass Jack nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte.

So zogen die folgenden Wochen ins Land und brachten nach der Hitze des Sommers herbstliche Abkühlung.

Ennis und Jack hatten sich nach dem besagten Abend weder gesehen noch gesprochen. Erfolgreich vermieden sie eine Begegnung, nicht wissend, wie sie dem anderen entgegen treten, was sie mit dem, was zwischen ihnen entstanden war, anfangen sollten. Ein Zurück in die Vergangenheit gab es nicht, der Weg in die Zukunft blieb im Nebel und so folgten auf sehnsuchtsvolle Nächte einsame Tage, die Ennis Schritt für Schritt in sein wohlbekanntes Schneckenhaus zurück verfrachteten und Jack's Lebensgeister verstummen ließen.

Es war der Hilfeschrei von Bobby, der die Wendung brachte.

* * *

„**Was immer dich beschäftigt, nie geht es spurlos an deinem Herzen vorüber." **

**Hermann Fischer (1867 - 1945)**

„Jack Twist, hallo?"

„_IchhassemeinTelefon. IchhassemeinTelefon. IchhassemeinTelefon. Ich hasse, Dich, wer auch immer Du bist am anderen Ende ..."_

„Hu ... Jack ... hier ist Ennis. ... Ennis del Mar."

„_Ennis, oh mein Gott, es ist ENNIS ! Ich liebe mein Telefon ! Ich LIEBE mein Telefon ! Hölle, Jack, was ist mir Dir los? Zwei Wochen ohne ein Lebenszeichen von Ennis und schon schaltet dein Gehirn ab, wenn er sich meldet."_

„Ennis ... hallo. Was ... wie ... oh ...?"

„Jack, ... ich muss mit Dir reden ..."

„_Ja, ja, bitte, rede mit mir. Sag mir, dass Du mich vermisst hast, sag mir, dass Du mich treffen willst. Wir gehen ins Kino, wir machen einen Spaziergang, wir misten zusammen Ställe aus, wir besaufen uns. Ich mach alles mit, Ennis, alles ... Hauptsache wir sehen uns, ich hab Dich so vermisst, so schrecklich vermisst. Gott, Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es mir in den letzten zwei Wochen ergangen ist. Ich habe bestimmt fünf Kilo abge ..."_

„... über Bobby."

„Uh ?"

„_Du Scheißkerl rufst mich an, nur um über Bobby zu reden? Verdammt noch mal ... ich ..."_

„Jack, ich denke, Bobby braucht Hilfe."

„_Bobby braucht Hilfe, Bobby braucht Hilfe ... Wenn hier jemand Hilfe braucht, bin ich das. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist, seit wir uns geküsst haben. Ich bin in einem schrecklich desolatem Zustand, ich ..."_

„BOBBY BRAUCHT HILFE? Was ist los, Ennis? Was meinst Du damit ?"

„Jack, ... ich möchte das nicht gern am Telefon mit Dir besprechen ... Können wir ... uh ... kannst Du morgen nach dem Unterricht in den Klassenraum kommen? Ich schicke Alma und Bobby in eine der AG-Stunden, dann haben wir ein bisschen Zeit."

„_Ich wusste es, ich wusste es ... wir werden uns treffen, endlich, ich kann es kaum abwarten ... Aaahhhh, es wird ein offizielles Treffen, er lädt mich vor. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, ... Will er mir sagen, was für ein Versager ich als Vater bin? ... Oh Gott, nur bitte das nicht ..."_

„In ... in Ordnung, Ennis. Ich werde kommen."

„Alles klar, Jack, dann bis morgen." (Klick)

„_Danke für das Gespräch, Ennis. Dir auch einen schönen Abend, schlaf gut, träume süß ... Arschloch ..."_

„FUCK !! Ennis, Du Hundesohn, Du machst mich fertig, ich schwör's..."

„Jack, was ist das für eine Ausdrucksweise ..." Tadelnd ertönte Roberta's Stimme als sie in den Flur kam und gerade noch sah, wie Jack verzweifelt den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel schmiss und leise stöhnend seine Stirn an die Wand lehnte.

„Jack, Junge, was ist los?" Mitfühlend fasste sie ihren Sohn an die Schulter. „Irgendetwas bedrückt Dich. Ich hab seit Tagen das Gefühl der Geist von Dir bewohnt das Haus. Wo ist mein lebenslustiger Junge geblieben?"

Müde drehte sich Jack zu seiner Mutter und sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Er hat Urlaub, Ma. Er kommt wieder – ich weiß nur nicht, wann ..."

Roberta lächelte sanft. Das war ihr Sohn. Immer versuchte er, andere aufzubauen, immer von den Problemen abzulenken. Aber sie kannte ihn besser.

„Jack, mach mir nichts vor. Du hast sehr viel auf Dich genommen, um hierher zurück zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht leicht für Dich ist. Du schuftest tagein tagaus. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich, Junge, aber denk auch mal an Dich. Wenn Du Urlaub machen willst, dann nimm auch Deinen Geist mit. Geh mal aus, lerne Leute kennen, finde ins Leben zurück. Es gibt in Gillette so viele Möglichkeiten, Kino, Bars ... und wegen Bobby mach Dir keine Gedanken, dafür sind Großmütter ja da, ich pass schon auf ihn auf, aber sieh zu, dass Du ..."

„Ma", unterbrach Jack sie leise. „Ich liebe Dich, das weißt Du. Und ich schätze es sehr, dass Du mir helfen willst. Aber ich will nicht ausgehen, ich will in kein Kino und keine Bar. Ich will nirgendwo hingehen, ich will niemand Neues kennen lernen, verstehst Du?"

„Ahhh, jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher", sagte Roberta und ein schelmisches Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. „Du hast schon jemanden kennen gelernt und die Person ... ohhh ... jetzt verstehe ich ... Mein Sohn hat Liebeskummer. Wer ist ..."

Jack zog scharf die Luft ein und mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck sah er seine Mutter an. „Ma, das geht zu weit. Ich werde nicht darüber sprechen – auch mit Dir nicht."

Irritiert ging Roberta einen Schritt zurück. „Uh, Jack, das musst Du auch nicht. Ich sage Dir nur, was ich beobachte. Du läufst seit zwei Wochen rum, wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Du lachst nicht, Du redest kaum, Du streitest Dich mit Bobby morgens, weil er nicht zur Schule will. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Jack. Das ist alles."

Sie wandte sich ab und wollte ins Wohnzimmer zurück gehen, als Jack sie am Arm festhielt und zu sich herum drehte. Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm und wisperte mit unterdrückter Stimme: „Ma, es tut mir leid. Sei nicht böse. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn Du auch nicht mehr mit mir sprechen würdest ..."

Roberta nahm Jacks Kopf sanft zwischen ihre Hände und sah Tränen in den Augen ihres Sohnes. Leise sagte sie: „Wer auch immer nicht mit Dir spricht, Jack, diese Person muss etwas sehr besonderes sein. Ich habe Dich noch nie so erlebt. Ist die Person es Wert, dass Du so leidest?"

Jack nickte. „Ich ... ich hoffe es ..."

„Das hoffe ich auch, mein Junge. Das hoffe ich auch. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr einen Weg zueinander findet, denn selbst meine besten Kochkünste können Deinen Gewichtsverlust nicht aufhalten, wenn Du jeden Tag lustlos im Essen rumstocherst", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und gab ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schultern.

„Und jetzt sieh zu, dass Du ins Bett kommst, damit Du morgen Ennis del Mar ausgeschlafen unter die Augen treten kannst. Er soll schließlich nicht denken, dass Du schlaflose Nächte hast, oder?"

Damit verschwand Roberta Twist und Jack sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Wusste sie ... ? Ahnte sie etwas ...? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein ... oder doch ?

Kopfschüttelnd ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, zog sich seinen Pyjama an, putzte sich die Zähne, betrachtete sich einige Zeit im Spiegel, zufrieden, mit dem , was er dort sah, und ging ins Bett. Er zog seine Bettdecke bis unter die Nasenspitze, rollte sich ein wie ein Igel und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen, erfüllt von dem Gedanken, Ennis del Mar am nächsten Tag endlich wieder zu sehen.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Überhaupt", fuhr Goethe fort, "lernt man nur von dem, den man liebt..." **

**Johann Peter Eckermann, (1792 - 1854) aus »Gespräche mit Goethe in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens«**

Ennis erwachte an diesem Morgen unausgeschlafen und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte er damit zugebracht, über das anstehende Gespräch mit Jack zu grübeln. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie er ihm gegenübertreten sollte.

Was sagt man zu dem Vater seines Schülers, den man zwei Wochen vorher kurz aber leidenschaftlich geküsst hat und mit dem man nun über seinen Sohn reden muss? Was sagt man zu dem Mann, von dem man sich magnetisch angezogen fühlt und den man am liebsten – würde man dem Ruf seines Herzen und dem Ziehen seiner Lenden folgen – auf der Stelle hart nehmen und nie wieder los lassen würde? Und was sollte er dem Freund sagen, bei dem er sich zwei Wochen nicht gemeldet hatte, dem er das Wiedersehen am nächsten Tag schuldig geblieben war, den er – ohne ein Wort zu verlieren – in der Nacht hatte stehen lassen, verletzt, entseelt, entliebt?

Für keine der drei Varianten gab es die passenden Antworten in Ennis del Mars Wortschatz. Nicht nur, dass er sich am liebsten vor dem anstehenden Gespräch gedrückt hätte, hinzu kam, dass er sich vor der Begegnung mit Jack fürchtete.

Er hatte Angst vor den Gefühlen, von denen er mit absoluter Gewissheit wusste, dass sie ihm mit voller Wucht entgegenströmen und ihm erneut den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde. Sie nahmen ihm das bisschen Gleichgewicht, dass ihm den aufrechten Gang ermöglichte, dass seine Füße am Boden erdete. Doch der Boden auf dem er lief, war aus Glas, jede Erschütterung konnte ihm die Festigkeit nehmen, jeder Bruch den freien Fall bedeuten.

Ennis del Mar's Leben war begleitet von dem permanenten Gefühl in einem fremden Paar Schuhe zu stecken. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Füße schmerzten und er sich ab und an Blasen lief, aber es war nichts, was er nicht aushalten konnte - immerhin blieben seine Füße warm.

Jack Twist hatte er es zu verdanken, dass dieser ihm – bildlich gesprochen – die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ihm die Erdung nahm. Ennis war nach dem Kuss ohne Vorwarnung in den freien Fall gestürzt und es hatte ihn viele schlaflose Nächte und eine fast schon unmenschliche Kraftanstrengung gekostet, diesen freien Fall aufzuhalten, sich in einem strudelnden Nichts zu verankern, sich auszuruhen, seine Bodenhaftung wieder zu finden.

Es war ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen dennoch nicht geglückt, zu seinem alten Selbst zurück zu finden. Zu stark war die Erschütterung gewesen, die Jack Twist verursacht hatte – und die Folgen des nächsten – unweigerlich kommenden – Zusammentreffens verursachten ihm nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen.

Die Gedanken und Gefühle, die sich um das heutige Gespräch drehten, brachten ihn an den Rand des emotional Erträglichen, forderten sie ihn doch auf – ja zwangen ihn sogar – seiner Vergangenheit in die Augen zu schauen. Sie machten ihm seine eigene Verletzbarkeit deutlich, wiesen ihn in seine Grenzen, zeigten ihm seine eigene Unsicherheit, Verlassenheit und schmerzhafte Einsamkeit, die ihn begleitete, so lange er denken konnte, die selbst in der Ehe mit Alma nie verschwunden war. Im Gegenteil. Manchmal schien in ihrer Gegenwart seine Andersartigkeit noch viel pointierter herauszustechen.

Und Jack ... Jack fuckin' Twist ... schrie geradezu danach, ihn diese Andersartigkeit wieder spüren zu lassen, deutlicher als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Und das erzeugte kalte Schauer der Angst bei Ennis del Mar.

An diesem Morgen im September 1999 hatte er das Gefühl, ein bösartiges Geschwür würde sich in seinem Kopf festsetzen. Er war, nach so vielen Stunden und Tagen angestrengten Denkens, nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn eine Lösung für sein anstehendes Problem zu finden.

Wütend haute er mit der Faust auf den Küchentisch, dass das Besteck klirrte, erntete ein erschrockenes Keuchen von Junior, murmelte ein „Entschuldige, Liebling, war mit meinen Gedanken woanders" und machte sich dann daran, seinen Tasche für diesen Tag zu packen, Almas Schulranzen auf seinen Inhalt hin zu überprüfen, um dann mit Alma gemeinsam zur Schule zu gehen.

Der Schultag selbst zog sich wie Kaugummi, mühsam die erste Pause überstehend, sich seit Jahren wieder nach einer Zigarette sehnend, nachdem er mit dem Rauchen aufgehört hatte, als Alma schwanger war. Dem Druck in der zweiten Pause nachgebend und wie verzweifelt den Rauch inhalierend in der Hoffnung, dass ihm die Aufnahme einer alten, längst vergessen geglaubten Gewohnheit die nötige Ruhe wieder geben würde. Die Hoffnung hielt genau eine Zigarettenlänge und dann noch eine und noch eine.

Mit Beginn der zweiten Unterrichtshälfte an diesem Tag gesellte sich zu seiner allgemeinen Übelkeit auch noch Schwindel und Kopfschmerz, doch bevor der Gedanke in ihm reifen konnte, sich für den Rest des Tages krank zu melden, kündigte das Klingeln der Schulglocke das Ende der letzten Stunde an.

Als alle Kinder schnatternd, kichernd, schubsend und lachend das Klassenzimmer verließen, brachte Ennis Junior und Bobby in die AG-Stunde, schärfte ihnen ein, nicht wegzurennen und ins Klassenzimmer zu ihm zurück zu kommen, wenn sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig seien.

Anschließend machte er einen Umweg über die Herrentoilette, nässte sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, betrachtete sich im Spiegel, fand seinen Anblick erschreckend und wenig aufbauend, als er die tiefen Ringe und seine müden Augen in der Spiegelung sah und wandte sich frustriert ab. Antriebslos und mit einem achterbahnfahrenden Magen ging er ins Klassenzimmer zurück, setzte sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch, zückte seine Lesebrille und nahm sich Bobbys Akte vor.

Rote Einträge zierten seit einiger Zeit fast jeden Tag. Seufzend drehte Ennis Blatt um Blatt, mit jedem Eintrag, den er las, wurde sein Herz schwerer und die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag erschien immer unüberwindlicher. Er stellte sich vor, es wäre Juniors Akte und stellte sich weiter vor, wie er als Vater sich fühlen würde, wenn er mit den Inhalten konfrontiert würde. Das machte den Ausblick auf das Gespräch noch hochgradig komplizierter für ihn, denn er wusste, für ihn würde eine Welt zusammen brechen.

Wieder seufzte er auf, schob die Brille auf seinen Kopf und stützte sein Kinn müde auf seine Hände. Regungslos saß er dort, Minuten vergingen und ein erschöpfter Geist forderte seinen Tribut. Er nickte ein.

So fand ihn Jack, als er – verspätet wie immer – zum Klassenzimmer lief, erst ruhigere und gesetztere Schritte einschlagend, als er kurz vor seinem Ziel war.

Leise tastete er sich voran, mit jedem Schritt spürte er, wie sein Magen ihn weiter zu Boden zog. Unsicherheit und Angst waren normalerweise Fremdwörter für Jack Twist. Er, der jahrelang mächtige Bullen bezwungen hatte, der auf den Straßen und in den Rodeo-Ringen Texas' zu Hause war, dem Freundschaften zuflogen, der sich in jeder Situation zurecht fand, fühlte sich wie auf dem Weg zum Jüngsten Gericht, als er die verlassenen Flure der Schule durchquerte.

Zu sehr belastete ihn die Unwissenheit über den Inhalt von Bobbys Hilferuf und die Angst, dass er als Vater nach der Scheidung von Lureen komplett versagt hatte. Viel elementarer wog allerdings die Frage, wie zur Hölle er Ennis del Mar entgegen treten sollte.

Jack war sich seiner Gefühle für einen Menschen nie klarer gewesen – und mit ebensolcher Klarheit wollte er in die Welt hinaustreten und sie verkünden, so wie es seine Art war ... normalerweise.

Doch Jack hatte schon nach wenigen Gesprächen mit Ennis del Mar erkannt, dass in diesem Fall die Dinge deutlich anders lagen. Ennis del Mar war ein ausgesprochen männliches Exemplar von einem Mann – und ihn mit Liebesschwüren und Geständnissen zu überhäufen würde langfristig ohne Folge bleiben, kurzfristig schmerzhafte Konsequenzen für Jack haben, das spürte er intuitiv. Einen Mann weniger Worte mit Prosa zu beeindrucken, mochte in Hollywood-Filmen vielleicht funktionieren – im wirklichen Leben sicher nicht.

Und so war Jack zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in einer Situation, in der er seinen Charme nicht voll ausspielen, sondern ihn mit viel Geduld und Spucke und einem langen – sehr langem – Atem subtil ausspielen musste.

Er begab sich auf neues, ungewohntes Terrain und das machte ihn nervös, denn Geduld war definitiv nicht seine Stärke. Dennoch, wenn Jack ein Ziel vor Augen hatte, biss er sich fest. An ein Versagen oder Aufgeben, an ein „Nein" von anderer Seite verschwendete er im Regelfall niemals einen Gedanken – und das dachte er auch in diesem andersgelagerten Fall nicht zu tun, als er mit weichen Knien um die Ecke bog und nahtlos in der Tür zum Klassenzimmer stand, wo er mit Ennis verabredet war.

Lächelnd lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen, als er den schlafenden Ennis erblickte und gönnte sich den Genuss eines kurzen, ungestörten Moments der Beobachtung.

Zum ersten Mal sah er den Mann seiner Träume entspannt vor sich. Jung sah er aus, verletzlich. Seine blonden Locken kräuselten sich verspielt über den Ohren und im Nacken, ein heller Schimmer nachwachsender Barthaare war das einzige Zeichen seines Alters- und der vorangeschrittenen Tageszeit.

Sein Mund stand leicht offen, leise atmete er ein und aus, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den weichen Lippen und nur die dunklen Schatten unter seinen geschlossenen Augen gaben Aufschluss über die Verfassung des Mannes.

Wie gerne würde er jetzt zu ihm gehen, und den Schlaf weg küssen ... doch bevor seine Erregung überhand nehmen und über seinen Geist entscheiden konnte, räusperte Jack sich laut und vernehmlich. Mit Erfolg.

Ennis schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, rieb sich leise stöhnend die Augen und blickte sich um. Und dort stand er. Jack Twist.

Lässig-lasziv lehnte er im Türrahmen, am rechten Arm abgestützt, in der Hand der schwarze Hut baumelnd, den linken Daumen im Gürtel mit der Rodeo-Schnalle verhakt, die ebenfalls schwarze Jeans seine langen Beine und das blaue Hemd betonend, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht und seine Augen ... diese unendlich blauen Augen ... die ihn unweigerlich fesselten, an ihn ketteten und denen keine seiner Bewegungen mehr entging.

Ennis spürte, wie die bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihm nach jedem nicht erholsamen Schlaf in den Knochen steckte, aus seinem Körper gesogen wurde, durch seine Schuhe in den Boden floss und umgehend ersetzt wurde durch ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper, das ihm den Atem nahm, den Brustkorb zuschnürte und ihn lautlos nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Wie in Zeitlupe stand er auf, ohne den Blick von Jack abwenden zu können und ging ihm entgegen, in diesem Augenblick wahrnehmend, dass auch Jack einen Schritt in den Klassenraum setzte ... und noch einen ... und noch einen.

Zögern näherten sie sich. Wortlos. Atemlos. Starren Blickes, Braun in Blau verschmelzend, sich vorsichtig taxierend, die Gefühle des anderen versuchen zu erratend standen sie sich gegenüber, die Luft vibrierte, die Spannung war greifbar.

„_High Noon"_, dachte Jack geistesabwesend und laut sagte er: „Da bin ich, Ennis."

„Uh ... H...hallo, Jack. Danke, dass Du gekommen bist. Willst Du ... lass uns setzen, ok?"

Ennis räusperte sich und führte Jack zu seinem Tisch, zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran und sie nahmen über Eck Platz. Sofort berührten sich ihre Knie und wie elektrisiert zuckten beide gleichzeitig zusammen, den Stromschlag spürend, der ohne Vorwarnung durch ihre Körper jagte. Verlegen lächelten sie sich an, schüttelten den Kopf und holten tief Luft. „Also..." ertönte es von beiden von ihnen gleichzeitig und das brachte sie endgültig zum Lachen. Die Spannung war gebrochen.

„Was musst Du mir sagen, Ennis?", fragte Jack ihn sanft und sah ihn an.

Ennis holte zum zweiten Mal tief Luft, nahm Bobbys Akte in die Hand und reichte sie Jack wortlos.

Dieser nahm sie an sich und nach einem aufmunternden Nicken von Ennis öffnete der den Aktendeckel, blätterte Seite um Seite und je weiter er nach hinten kam, umso verschlossener wurde sein Gesicht, umso trüber sein Blick. Als er auf der letzten Seite angekommen war, klappte er den Ordner zu, schmiss ihn auf Ennis Tisch, presste Daumen und Zeigefinger an seinen Nasenrücken und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, schloss die Augen und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Das ist nicht mein Sohn, Ennis", brachte er nach einigen Minuten schmerzerfüllt hervor und zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten holte Ennis tief Luft.

„Jack, ... Jack ... sieh mich an. Sieh mich an." Von der weichen Stimme angelockt, lockerte Jack den Griff an seiner Nase, drehte seinen Kopf und stützte nun sein Gesicht in seiner Hand ab, Ennis mit verzweifeltem Blick ansehend.

„Jack, uh ... für Bobbys Verhalten gibt es ... mehrere Möglichkeiten. Und deswegen wollte ich mit Dir sprechen ... muss ich mit Dir sprechen, ich bin sein Klassenlehrer ... und ... d...ein Freund." Unsicher blickte Ennis zu Jack und als dieser zustimmend nickte fuhr er fort:

„I...ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn ich mit Dir rede, als wenn es Mary ... Mary Conelly macht." Räuspernd rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, Jacks Blick für einen Moment vermeidend, denn die Gefühle, die aus diesen Augen ungefiltert zu ihm sprachen, erschütterten ihn bis ins Mark.

Nach einer Weile fuhr er leise fort: „Wie ... wie ich sagte, es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, warum Bobby sich so aufführt, wie er es in den letzten Wochen getan hat. Die eine Möglichkeit ist, er ... er hat Stress zu Hause, die ... die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass ihn etwas bedrückt, was mit zu Hause, ihm selbst oder seinem Umfeld hier in der Schule zu tun haben kann und die dritte Möglichkeit, Jack, die dritte Möglichkeit ist, dass er beginnende Probleme hier in der Schule hat, um die wir uns so früh wie möglich kümmern müssen ..." Ennis seufzte tief auf, hob seinen Blick und sah Jack direkt in die Augen als er fortfuhr.

„Ich ... ich muss mit Dir alle drei Möglichkeiten durchsprechen. Wenn ... wenn Du das mit mir nicht machen willst, wegen ... wegen ... neulich, dann verstehe ich das und Du kannst Dich an ..."

„Ennis!", unterbrach ihn Jack müde. „Ich schaffe es gerade nicht, an mehreren Baustellen gleichzeitig zu arbeiten, daher eine Sache kurz vorab: ich bereue nichts von dem, was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist, ok? Wir ... wir sind Freunde, Ennis, das sind wir doch, oder?" Ennis lächelte und nickte. „Ja, Jack, das zumindest sind wir", sagte er leise.

„Gut", fuhr Jack fort. „Also reden wir. Ich lese in Bobbys Akte, dass er Tess Cunningham getreten, Alberta Knox – was ist das für ein Name ? – angespuckt hat, er stört den Unterricht, hört nicht zu, ist laut, arbeitet nicht konzentriert an einer Sache, beim Sport fehlt jegliche Disziplin, er stürzt sich von den höchsten Geräten hinunter, unternimmt die wagemutigsten Stunts und er hat Dich, Ennis, nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde weinend mit Fäusten bombardiert, als Du ihn nach der Stunde zu Dir gerufen hast, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich denke, damit habe ich das wichtigste erwähnt und ich sage es Dir noch einmal: DAS IST NICHT MEIN SOHN ! So kenne ich ihn nicht, so ist er zu Hause nicht. Also, was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

„Jack, hat Bobby irgend etwas zu Dir gesagt ? Hat er mit Dir über irgendwelche Vorfälle hier geredet? Hat er Namen von Kindern genannt, mit denen er gespielt hat, die ihn geärgert haben? Er war nämlich darüber hinaus noch in einige Pausenkämpfe verwickelt – aber die habe ich mal außen vor gelassen, in die ist so ziemlich jeder Junge hier ab und an involviert."

„Nein, Ennis, nichts davon. Ich weiß nicht, ob er meiner Ma was erzählt hat. Ich frage ihn jeden Abend, wenn wir zusammen essen, wie es in der Schule war. Vorher komme ich nicht dazu, Ich ... ach Scheiße, Ennis, ich habe so viel mit der Ranch zu tun – vielleicht hätte ich nicht aus Texas weggehen sollen." Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr mit brüchiger Stimme fort:

„Aber ich war dort so fucking unglücklich, ich konnte einfach nicht bleiben. Lureen hat es mit ungefähr jedem Nachbarn hinter meinem Rücken getrieben und ich war es so satt. Ihr verdammter Vater, der glaubte, mich mit dem gleichen Recht hassen zu können wie mein eigener, dieser elende Job als Salesman ... Ich habe gedacht, dass ich als Rancher zufriedener bin, mein eigener Chef, eigene Entscheidungen treffen und meiner Ma helfen kann, die Tiere und alles – ich dachte, es würde Bobby gut tun, ich ... ich kümmere mich so gut ich kann, aber seine Mutter ... Lureen ... sie ruft fast nie an. Ich bin derjenige, der den Kontakt zwischen den beiden herstellt. Sie ist so gleichgültig ihm gegenüber. Ennis, ... wir wollten beide keine Kinder ... wir waren so unachtsam, so dumm ... Aber glaub mir, ich würde Bobby um nichts in der Welt aufgeben, niemals ... Bei Lureen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher... Ach, Kacke, alles !"

Ennis hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke, als er Jack so verzweifelt vor sich sitzen sah. Ohne nachzudenken, nahm er Jacks Hand und seine Finger verflochten sich wie von Geisterhand mit Jacks. Fast sofort spürte Jack, wie Ruhe in seine Gedanken einkehrte. Hypnotisiert starrte er auf ihre Hände und dann in Ennis Gesicht, als dieser ihm geistesabwesend eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich und leise sagte:

„Jack, ich ... ich habe Bobby nun seit einigen Wochen beobachten können und er zeigte am Anfang hier keinerlei Auffälligkeiten. Darum denke ich nicht, dass ihn der Umzug hierher oder Eure Scheidung plötzlich mehr belastet als vorher und dass das jetzt den Ausschlag für sein geändertes Verhalten gibt. Wir müssen nicht darüber reden, dass die Familiensituation weder für Bobby, noch für Alma optimal ist, Jack", fügte er flüsternd hinzu und lächelte Jack traurig an.

Tief Luft holend fuhr er fort: „Jack, da ich Bobbys Klassenlehrer bin und mir in den letzten Tagen viele Gedanken über ihn gemacht habe, glaube ich, die Antwort zu kennen. Sie macht es allerdings nicht unbedingt einfacher. An dem Tag, als Bobby nach dem Unterricht auf mich los gegangen ist, habe ich ihn in der Klasse vorgeführt ..."

„Du hast WAS?"

„Whoo, Jack, ruhig bleiben ... vorgeführt aus BOBBYS Sicht. Ich habe etwas getan, was ich bei anderen Kindern auch mache, Jack. Ich habe ihn vorlesen und ihn Übungen an der Tafel machen lassen. Und, Jack ... er konnte es nicht. Es war nicht, dass er nicht wollte, er konnte einfach nicht."

„Was ... was willst Du damit sagen, Ennis?"

„Damit will ich sagen, Rodeo, dass Bobby, Schwierigkeiten in der Schule hat. Ich habe mit Alberta Knox gesprochen. Sie unterrichtet ihn in Mathematik. Dort sind die Probleme nicht ganz so gravierend, aber sie zeichnen sich auch hier ab. An dem Tag, als er sie angespuckt hat, hat sie ihm gesagt, dass er eine Aufgabe falsch bearbeitet hat. Dass er Tess getreten hat, ist im Sportunterricht passiert, als sie ihn zum x-ten Mal angemahnt hat, vorsichtiger zu sein. Sport ist das einzige Fach, wo er sich beweisen kann, und das tut er auch, Jack – nur dass er übertreibt, aber das kann man ihm fast schon nicht zum Vorwurf machen, wenn man die Leistungen in seinen anderen Fächern sieht."

„Ennis, komm auf den Punkt ... Ich verstehe nicht, was ..."

„Jack, Bobby kann nicht lesen wie andere Kinder in seinem Alter und in seiner Klasse. Er kann nicht schreiben, so wie die anderen Kinder und er fängt an, Probleme zu haben beim Rechnen. Er verdreht Buchstaben und Wörter, kann Sätze nicht erkennen. Jack, das nennt man Legasthenie."

„Legasthenie."

„Jupp."

„Und was genau heißt das?"

„Das heißt, dass bei Bobby eine Lese- und oder Lernschwäche vorliegt. Sie kann vererbt worden sein, sie kann neurologische Ursachen haben oder bei Kindern auftauchen, die sehr spät erst Reden gelernt haben."

„Spät Reden gelernt? Ennis, ist das wahr? Wenn ja, wäre das eine Erklärung. Jeder in der Familie Newsome hat Witze darüber gemacht, dass Bobby mit zweieinhalb Jahren noch nicht sprechen konnte. Man wollte mir schon die Vaterschaft aberkennen ..."

Ennis lachte leise. „In der Tat, schwer vorstellbar, dass Dein eigener Sohn zweieinhalb Jahre still bleiben konnte ...

Aber ernsthaft, Jack. Um sicher zu gehen, was Bobby fehlt, muss er ein paar Untersuchungen machen. Er muss zu einem Neurologen gehen, er muss einen Augenarzt aufsuchen, damit wir abklären können, ob eventuell auch eine Sehschwäche vorliegt und ... er sollte auch ein paar Gespräche mit einem Facharzt führen, der sich mit seelischen Belastungen von Kindern auskennt ..."

„Ein Seelenklempner."

„Wenn Du es so nennen willst ... ja."

„Und das alles soll helfen?"

„Nein, damit versuchen wir nur, die Diagnose zu stellen. Helfen müssen wir ihm dann regelmäßig durch spezielle Lernprogramme und Förderung, damit er so gut es geht, mit den anderen Kindern im Unterricht mithalten kann."

„Du sagst immer „wir", Ennis. Wer ist „wir"?", fragte Jack leise.

„Du ... Junior ... Deine Ma ... und ich", antwortete Ennis ebenso leise.

Jack sah Ennis an und ein breites, erleichtertes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Klingt gut!"

Nach einer Sekunde des Nachdenkens überzog erneut ein Schatten sein Gesicht. „Ennis, wird Bobby je ... ich meine ... ist er ... er ist doch nicht dumm, oder? Und was ist mit dieser Förderung? Wie lange muss er ... wird es helfen?"

„Rodeo, dumm ist Dein Sohn sicher nicht ! Legastheniker können, wenn man ihnen frühzeitig Hilfe zukommen lässt, ganz normal zur Schule gehen und studieren. Und was die Förderung angeht – die bekommt er, so lange er sie braucht."

„Von wem?"

„Hu?"

„Von wem bekommt er die?"

Ennis kaute einige Sekunden an seinem Daumennagel, bevor er Jack schließlich ansah.

„Die bekommt er von mir, Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

„**Für die Freude gibt es keine Vorahnungen." **

**Honoré de Balzac, (1799 - 1850)**

„_Die bekommt er von mir, Jack."_

Immer und immer wieder geisterten seine eigenen Worte durch Ennis del Mars Kopf und er fragte sich in diesen Tagen nicht zum ersten Mal, was zur Hölle er sich dabei gedacht hatte, Jack diese Zusage zu machen.

Seit dem Gespräch vor gut zehn Tagen hatte Ennis keine einzige freie Minute mehr gehabt. Sein Terminplan, sonst im Regelfall bestechend durch gähnenden Leere, war nun vollgestopft mit Arztterminen, zu denen Ennis – Junior immer im Schlepptau - Jack und Bobby nachmittags begleitete, um sich direkt an Ort und Stelle zu erkundigen, wie eine mögliche Förderung für Bobby auszusehen habe.

Ennis fühlte sich mit einem Mal gefragter als der Papst persönlich und noch hatte er keine Meinung dazu, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.

Tatsache war, dass sein Lebensrhythmus völlig aus dem Tritt gekommen war. Begann er vorher seine Tage ruhig und besonnen, mit genügend Pufferzeiten zwischen einzelnen Terminen und viel Zeit für ... ja, für was eigentlich? – er wusste es selbst nicht mehr so genau - kam es ihm nun so vor, dass er kaum noch Zeit hatte, in Ruhe pinkeln zu gehen. Dafür, so musste er sich eingestehen, war der Spaßfaktor in seinem Leben um glatte 100 Prozent nach oben geschnellt – die eindeutig kausalen Zusammenhänge zu den beiden Twist-Männern blieben Ennis dabei nicht verborgen.

Sorgte Ennis dafür, dass Jack pünktlich zu den Arztterminen erschien, die richtigen Fragen zur richtigen Zeit stellte und dass Bobby zu jeder Zeit wusste, was mit ihm geschah, so war es Jack, der nach den Arztterminen darauf bestand, in der Stadt ein Eis essen zu gehen, das Mittagessen im nächsten Restaurant etwas üppiger als gewöhnlich ausfallen zu lassen oder mit den Kindern in Ruhe bummeln zu gehen. Seine Kreativität kannte keine Grenzen und fand ihren Höhepunkt, als er an einem der letzten schönen Spätsommer-Nachmittage eine kleine Flasche Helium und 100 Luftballons mitbrachte. Die neugierigen Fragen der Kinder ignorierend, dem ängstlich-misstrauischen Blick von Ennis mit einem lauten Lachen begegnend, spannte er sie alle auf die Folter, bis Bobby seine letzte Untersuchung, die an diesem Tag anstand, erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Jack schleppte die kleine Truppe anschließend in den nahegelegten, schon herbstlich gefärbten Park, breitete eine Decke unter den letzten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen aus, deckte Kekse, Limonade („für den kleinen Mann und die Lady") und Bier („für die großen Männer") auf, setzte die Heliumflasche in Position, zückte 100 Postkarten und entsprechende Bänder und erklärte die Spielregeln.

„Bobby, Du verteilst die Postkarten. Jeder von uns bekommt die gleiche Anzahl. Bobby, bei 100 Postkarten sind das für jeden von uns ... na, wie viele? Genau, 25. Bobby, bitte abzählen. Junior, verteilt die Luftballons und Ennis ... Ennis ... ENNIS ! ...aufwachen ... Ennis verteilt die Bänder. Ok ... Bobby, nicht schummeln – auch DU bekommst 25 Postkarten ... Guck mich nicht so an ... Du wirst schon Deinen Spaß haben, pass auf ... jeder bekommt jetzt ..."

Hektisch wühlte Jack in seinem Rucksack, murmelnde Flüche ausstoßend, Ennis anblickend, der ihn mit ratlos-leerem Blick ansah „Probleme, Jack?" und schnell dahinter kam, dass er augenscheinlich derjenige war, der Jacks Problem zu lösen hatte, das darin bestand, dass dieser vergessen hatte, für jeden einen Stift mitzubringen. Jack drückte ihm ein paar Dollar in die Hand, klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und schickte ihn los, nicht ohne ihn zu ermahnen, sich zu beeilen, der Tag hätte schließlich nur 24 Stunden und die Hälfte sei schon vorüber.

Ein hinterher gerufenes „Ich übernehm' das dann auch mit dem Verteilen der Bänder für Dich" brachte ihm einen bösen Blick von Ennis ein, ausgesandt zu töten, doch wirkungslos am lachenden Jack abprallend, der genüsslich in einen der Kekse biss und mit großem Durst aus seiner Bierflasche trank, bis Ennis zurück kam.

Jack blickte ihn grinsend an, ein „Ich hab Dir noch Kekse und Bier übrig gelassen, Ennis" zuflüsternd und ihn liebevoll anschubsend, bevor er mit seinen Erläuterungen endlich fortfahren konnte.

„Jeder von uns bekommt jetzt einen Stift und dann schreiben wir Postkarten. Wir schreiben alles auf, was uns einfällt, jede Postkarte wird beschrieben. Wir sagen hinterher nicht, was wir geschrieben haben, sondern binden die Postkarte an den mit Helium gefüllten Luftballon und lassen ihn steigen. Und wenn Ihr wollt, schreibt Ihr noch Eure Adresse auf die Postkarte und wer ihn später findet, kann Euch schreiben oder Euch die Karte zurück senden. Ok? Gut, auf geht's. Alma und Bobby, wenn Ihr Wörter nicht kennt, fragt uns, in Ordnung?"

Alle nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Einige Minuten herrschte konzentrierte Stille, Jack schrieb eifrig, Alma beugte sich mit rotem Köpfchen über ihre Karte und auch Bobby schien Gefallen an der Idee zu finden.

Ennis beobachtete die kleine Runde, einmal mehr gerührt, dass seine kleine Tochter in der Gesellschaft der Twists so aufblühte, und fasziniert von Jack, dem Quell unerschöpflicher Ideen. Jack blickte in dem Moment hoch und sah im lächelnd in die Augen.

„Keine Wünsche, Ennis del Mar?" fragte er leise, setzte sich auf und rückte dicht neben ihn.

„Hmm ... doch ..." antwortete Ennis wenig überzeugend und erntete einen hochgezogenen Blick von Jack, der ihn leicht erröten ließ.

„Ich hab nicht so viel ... hm ... hab mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich mir wünsche ..." stammelte Ennis schließlich leise.

„Hey, Ennis, dann wird es höchste Zeit. Das hier ist kein Wettbewerb. Lass Dein Herz sprechen." Jacks leise an Ennis Ohr geflüsterten Worte jagten Ennis einen Schauer über sein Rückgrad.

„Soll ich die Spielregeln brechen und Dir einen meiner Wünsche verraten, Ennis?" Hypnotisiert klickte Ennis Blick in Jacks und mit aller Kraftanstrengung leckte er sich über seine plötzlich trocken gewordenen Lippen. Jack fasste das als „Ja" auf, nahm Ennis Hand in seine, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und brachte seinen Mund dicht an Ennis Ohr. „Ennis", flüsterte er fast lautlos mit rauer Stimme. „Einer meiner Wünsche ist, Dich noch einmal zu küssen. Meinst Du ... meinst Du ... das wäre ein Wunsch, den Du erfüllen kannst?"

Ennis stöhnte kaum hörbar auf und drehte seinen Kopf. Ihrer beider Nasen berührten sich fast, sie waren sich so nah ... so nah ... so nah.

Ihre Blicke verschmolzen ineinander, sekundenlang, und die Erregung die aus den Augen des anderen zu ihnen sprach nahm ihnen den Atem, ließ ihr Herz Purzelbäume schlagen und sie fast den Verstand verlieren. Ihre Hände krallten sich ineinander fest, der einzige körperliche Kontakt überhaupt und es schien, als würde diese Berührung alles sagen, als würde sie die Berührung davor bewahren, unter dem Blick des anderen Mannes zu schmelzen oder sich in Luft aufzulösen. Sie hielten sich im hier und jetzt, sie hielten sich durch Raum und Zeit. Ihre Hände sprachen, was ihre Seelen fühlten und ihre Münder nicht aussprechen konnten. Nicht hier und nicht heute und doch unüberhörbar nur für sie beide.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr Ennis Körper, fast automatisch erwidert durch Jack. „Gott, Ennis ...", flüsterte Jack mit belegter Stimme. „Ich halt das nicht aus ... ich halt das nicht mehr aus ..." Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf und näherte sich Ennis Lippen, die Hitze seines Mundes schon auf seinem spürend, als Ennis sich leise stöhnend wegdrehte, ein „Jack, die Kinder ..." murmelnd und damit beide wieder in die Realität zurück bringend.

Mit glühenden Augen blickte Jack ihn an, löste den krallenartigen Griff um Ennis Hand, ohne sie loszulassen und sagte, nur hörbar für sie beide: „Ennis, ... hast ... hast Du jetzt einen Wunsch?" Ennis sah in seine Augen und nickte unmerklich. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erhellte Jacks Gesicht und ließ Ennis Herz ein weiteres Mal seinen gewohnten Platz verlassen. „Sehr gut, Ennis. Dann schreib ihn auf – vielleicht geht er in Erfüllung."

Jack drückte Ennis Hand ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich neben ihn auf den Bauch legte und fortfuhr, seine Postkarten zu beschreiben, sich nicht verkneifen könnend zu Ennis hochzusehen und ihm leise lachend ein „Nicht abschreiben, Ennis" zuzuhuschen.

In trauter Gemeinsamkeit ließen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken freien Lauf und Ennis schrieb – sich innerlich vor Verlegenheit windend aber äußerlich vor Jack nicht als Spielverderber dastehen wollend – einige Karten voll, als Bobby plötzlich an ihn herantrat und unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

Ennis blickte hoch und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Sportsfreund?", fragte er ihn freundlich und ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien auf Bobbys Gesicht. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem großen Mann und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ennis, ich würd gern meine Karten beschreiben, aber ... aber ich bekomm das nicht hin. K...kannst Du mir helfen?"

„Na klar, Zeig mal, was Du bisher gemacht hast, kleiner Mann ..."

Ennis ging in Bobbys Schreibecke auf der großen Decke und legte sich bäuchlings neben ihn. Ruhig und leise murmelnd, ging er mit ihm geduldig Karte führ Karte durch, führte seine Hand, erklärte ihm Bewegungsabläufe und Buchstaben. Zeit und Raum vergessend, sich nur auf Bobby konzentrierend, merkte er nicht, dass Jack sie beide beobachtete, mühsam seine Rührung unterdrückend und sich selbst eingestehend, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben uneingeschränkt zufrieden und glücklich war – einfach nur durch die Gegenwart dieses einen besonderen Mannes, der den passenden Schlüssel zu seinem Herzen hatte – und so wie es schien, auch den zu dem Herzen seines Sohnes.

Ein vorsichtiges Tippen auf seine Schultern brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und Junior stand neben ihm. „Jack, mein Daddy hilft Bobby – also kannst Du ... kannst Du mir helfen bei dem Wort hier?"

„Aber sicher, kleine Lady ... uh ... hilf mir, was soll das heißen? Ga ... Gu ... Glu ... ach Du meine Güte ..." Junior kicherte und schubste ihn leicht an. „Jack", sagte sie mit einem mahnenden Tonfall, der dem ihres Vaters so sehr glich, dass Jack sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht laut aufzulachen. „Jack, das soll ‚doppelstöckiger Geburtstagskuchen' heißen", sagte sie und schaute ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Ui ... ich verstehe .. na, das nenn ich mal einen tollen Wunsch, Süße. Komm her, setz Dich auf meinen Schoß. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir den Wunsch nicht ordentlich zu Papier bringen würden ..." Und mit viel Gekicher und leisen Gelächter half Jack dem kleinen Mädchen durch den Stapel Postkarten.

Junior und Bobby wurden zur gleichen Zeit fertig, rannten freudestrahlend zueinander, zeigten sich, was sie geschafft hatte und rannten dann zu ihren Daddys, um sich den gebührenden Lohn für ihre Arbeit abzuholen. Lächelnd hielten beide Väter ihre Kinder in den Armen, sahen sich über die kleinen Köpfe in die Augen und blickten sich dankbar an.

Nachdem alle beschriebenen Postkarten gebührend gefeiert waren, machten sich Ennis und Jack daran, die 100 Luftballons mit Helium zu füllen, Bänder an den Knoten zu befestigen und daran die Postkarten ihrer Kinder und ihre eigenen anzuhängen. Als alle Postkarten an den Ballons befestigt waren, ließen sie steigen.

Sie legten sich flach auf den Rücken, schauten in den Himmel, der von einem beginnenden Abendrot glühte, blinzelten in die letzten Strahlen der Sonne und begleiteten die Ballons mit ihren Blicken, bis sie in der Unendlichkeit verschwunden waren.

Mittlerweile war die blaue Stunde hereingebrochen, die Luft kühlte sich zusehends ab und die vier packten frierend ihre Sachen zusammen. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Autos machten, um sich für heute voneinander zu verabschieden, stellte Junior eine Frage, die ihr schon den ganzen Nachmittag auf dem Herzen lag.

„Daddy", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Meinst Du ... meinst Du ... meine Ma wird einen der Ballons finden?"

Ennis erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Ein leises Keuchen bahnte sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit und seine Beine gaben nach.

Er kniete sich vor Alma, nahm ihre kleinen Hände in seine großen, drückte leicht zu und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme. „Schätzchen, ich ... ich bin nicht sicher, ob Deine Ma einen der Ballons finden wird. V...Vielleicht ... Du ... Du wirst es merken, wenn ... wenn Du eine Antwort von ihr bekommst ..." Hilflos brach er ab und sah ihr in die Augen. Alma lächelte mit zitternden Lippen.

„Ich brauch keine Antwort von Ihr Daddy. Ich will nur, dass sie etwas weiß, was ich auf eine der Karten geschrieben habe. Meinst Du ... meinst Du, das wird klappen."

Ennis nahm seine Tochter fest in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Mein kleiner Liebling", flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass das klappen wird."

Und bevor Ennis dachte, dass er vor Trauer um den Kummer seiner eigenen Tochter den Verstand verlieren würde, fühlte er die starke Hand eines anderen Menschen auf seinen Schultern. Mit feuchten Augen sah er hoch und blickte in das Gesicht von Jack Twist, der ihn lächelnd ansah und ihm seine Hand hinhielt.

Ohne zu zögern ergriff sie Ennis und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen, seine Tochter dabei nicht aus den Händen gebend, sondern auf seinem Arm tragend und an seinen breiten Brustkorb anlehnend. Ohne ihre Hände loszulassen, machten sich Ennis und Jack mit ihren Kindern auf den Heimweg, erfüllt von einem Tag, der ihnen einen Blick in die Zukunft gewährt hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

„**Nur die Liebe vermag alle Knoten zu lösen." Tolstoi (1828 - 1910)**

Es war später am Abend, als Ennis auf seinem Sofa lag, den Rauchkringeln seiner Zigarette hinterher sehend, sporadisch an seinem Bier nuckelnd.

Der Fernseher lief leise im Hintergrund und gab Ennis das wohlige Gefühl von Gesellschaft. Er brauchte die Hintergrundgeräusche, um der Einsamkeit und Melancholie zu trotzen, die ihn immer wieder überfiel, ihn wie eine dicke Decke einfing und drohte zu ersticken.

So auch an dem Abend dieses Tages, der – so musste sich Ennis eingestehen – einer der schönsten seit langem gewesen war. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er wieder die bunten Luftballons in den Himmel aufsteigen, erinnerte sich mit einem verlegenen Gefühl an seine eigenen mit seinen Wünschen beschriebenen Postkarten, die sich mit den anderen baumelnd in die Lüfte erhoben hatten und dachte mit aufgeregter Neugier daran, welche Wünsche Jack wohl aufgeschrieben hatte. Und er erinnerte sich mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in seinem Herz an Junior, deren Postkarten sich auf eine Reise in die Unendlichkeit gemacht hatten. Eine Reise, deren Route niemand kannte, deren Ziel im Jenseits lag und deren Empfänger den Erhalt nicht mehr selbst quittieren konnte.

Wie sollte man das einem kleinen Mädchen von gerade mal sechs Jahren erklären? Wie tröstende Worte finden? Wie Hoffnung vermitteln?

Es waren die kleinen Ereignisse, die Junior und ihn oftmals um Monate zurück warfen, sie die unendliche Trauer wieder spüren ließen, den Verlust und den Schmerz, der mit nichts auf der Welt vergleichbar war. Es waren diese Momente, die ihre Welt in Dunkelheit tauchten, sie strudeln und taumeln ließen in einer Realität, die surreal wirkte, aufgesetzt, nicht zu ihnen gehörend und doch das einzige Verbindungsglied zum Hier und Heute war.

Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen Ennis sich als Fremder in seiner Haut und seinem Leben fühlte, in denen er nicht mehr weiter wusste, keine Energie aufbrachte, einen weiteren Tag zu überstehen und dann noch einen und noch einen. Die Vergangenheit zog ihn aus dem Leben, seiner Gegenwart, und er ließ es geschehen, hilflos, kraftlos, orientierungslos.

Müde drehte sich Ennis auf dem Sofa und zog die Beine an. Die fötale Stellung beruhigte ihn, schirmte ihn ab, gab ihm Schutz und Sicherheit. Gedankenverloren zog er an seiner Zigarette, den glühenden Punkt der Asche wie ein Irrlicht vor seinem Auge, grell aufleuchtend und wieder verglühend, aufleuchtend, verglühend. Hypnotisierend. Hell, dunkel. Dunkel, hell. _„Es sind die Kontraste, die das Leben bestimmen"_, dachte Ennis. _„Die mein Leben bestimmen – schon immer bestimmt haben."_

Dunkel, hell. Vergangenheit, Zukunft. Verzweiflung, Hoffnung. Angst, Mut. Trauer, Freude. Mann, Frau. Alma, Jack. ... Ennis, Jack. ... Jack.

Jack, der ihn zum Lachen brachte, der heute seine ungeweinten Tränen getrocknet hatte, der ihm Kraft gab aufzustehen, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Jack, der ihn fühlen lässt ohne Schmerzen, der ihn hält, ohne zu fesseln, der ihm Schutz bietet, ohne Mauern aufzubauen. Jack, bei dem er sein kann, ohne sich verstecken zu müssen, dem er sich öffnen kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, bei dem er sich fallen lassen kann, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Jack, der sein Herz berührt.

Jack der Mann ... Jack, ein Mann.

„_Es sind die Kontraste, die mein Leben bestimmen"_, dachte Ennis wieder. _„Alma, die Frau – meine Frau, tot, verstorben, sie kommt nie wieder. Jack, ein Mann ... der Mann, quicklebendig, belebend, inspirierend. Alma, Jack. Jack, Alma. Alma oder Jack, Jack und Alma ... Feuer und Wasser, Himmel und Erde. Unterschiedlicher können zwei Menschen nicht sein. _

_Alma, die Geerdete, Alma, die Bewahrende, die Schützende. Jack, der Abenteurer, der Entdecker, der Leidenschaftliche. Mit Alma floss das Leben dahin, mit Jack sprudelt und brodelt es. Alma war ... Alma hat ... mich begleitet, ich fühlte ... Sie war die Mutter meiner Tochter ... meiner Töchter. _

_Und Jack? Was ist mit Jack? Was passiert da zwischen uns beiden? Was ist es, dass mich nach Luft schnappen lässt, mir den Atem nimmt, wenn ich ihn sehe, dass eine Sehnsucht in mir weckt, von der ich nicht wusste, dass es sie gibt? Was ist das, dass mich in seiner Gegenwart den unbedingten Drang spüren lässt, ihn zu küssen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, ihn zu nehmen, zu spüren, zu fühlen, ihn ausfüllen und ihm ganz gehören zu wollen? Was zur Hölle ist das?"_

Seufzend zündete sich Ennis die nächste Zigarette an, erschöpft vom Tag und ausgelaugt von seinen Gedanken mit der Idee spielend, nach dieser Zigarette ins Bett zu gehen, die Decke über den Kopf zuziehen und an nichts mehr zu denken außer an Schlaf, als es an der Tür klingelt.

Leise fluchend schlurfte Ennis zur Tür, die Zigarette achtlos in der linken Hand haltend. _„Na, Mr. Chen, zeigt Ihr Fernseher wieder Bilder aus dem All?"_, dachte Ennis mürrisch, den kleinen Chinesen aus dem Stockwerk unter ihm vor Augen, der in regelmäßigen Abständen bei ihm vor der Tür stand, wenn sein Fernseher streikte. Er sah in Ennis seinen persönlichen Monteur und Fernseh-Seelsorger und suchte ihn mit asiatischer Gelassenheit und ignoranter Selbstverständlichkeit zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit auf.

Nicht wissend, womit er diese Ehre verdient hatte und sich vornehmend, Herrn Chen heute unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass die Abendstunden für jegliche Service-Dienstleistungen an seinem Fernseher ein für alle Mal tabu waren, öffnete Ennis ruckartig die Tür und blickte einen halben Meter tiefer.

„Na, Mr. Chen, das ist jetzt wirklich das letzte Mal ..." polterte Ennis los und hielt irritiert hielt inne, als er auf ein Paar lange Beine in schwarzen Jeans blickte und ihm dort wo er Mr. Chens Kopf erwartete, eine glänzende Rodeo-Schnalle ins Auge stach, die auf einer schlanken, muskulösen Hüfte saß.

Ennis schluckte hart hob langsam den Blick und schaute in lachende blaue Augen, die unzweifelhaft zu Jack Twist gehörten.

„Mr. Chen?", fragte dieser auch sogleich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?"

Grinsend sah Jack Ennis an, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und murmelnd antwortete: „Mr. Chen ist nicht mein Typ. Zu klein, zu alt – und ich hasse chinesisches Essen."

Jack lachte laut auf. „Kann ich reinkommen, Ennis?"

„Sicher."

Ennis steckte sich seine Zigarette in den Mund, öffnete die Tür und knipste das Licht im Flur an. Geblendet von der Helligkeit blinzelte er Jack an. „Was machst Du hier?" fragte er und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten voraus ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hab gedacht, ich schau nach, ob bei Dir alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Jack.

„Hu?"

„Na ja, Junior und Du habt ziemlich ... mitgenommen ausgesehen. Es tut mir leid – ich dachte nicht, dass die Ballons ..."

„Musst Dich nicht entschuldigen, Jack. Wann wieder ein Einbruch kommt und durch was er bei ihr hervorgerufen wird, kann ich nicht voraussagen. Das geht seit drei Jahren so ... Willst Du auch ein Bier?" lenkte Ennis vom Thema ab.

„Gerne. Wusste gar nicht, dass Du rauchst, Ennis."

„Sporadisch."

„Puh, nach sporadisch riecht es hier aber nicht. Himmel, ich geh nachher hier als geräuchertes Würstchen weg."

Jack ging zum Fenster und riss es auf, theatralisch nach Luft schnappend.

Ennis kam kopfschüttelnd ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Hätt ich gewusst, dass ich heute noch Besuch von einem militanten Nichtraucher bekommen, hätt ich die letzte Schachtel nicht mehr geraucht."

„Die letzte Schachtel?! Mein Gott, Ennis ! Weißt Du eigentlich, wie ungesund rauchen ist?"

„Jack, ich ..."

„Ennis, Du hast eine Verantwortung als Vater. Ich hab aufgehört, als Lureen schwanger war und nie wieder angefangen. Der Arzt hat uns damals gesagt, dass..."

„Jack, ich möchte nicht ..."

„Und abgesehen davon, Rauchen macht die Haut faltig, lässt einen schneller Altern, verlangsamt die Spermien ..."

„JACK !"

„Ja?"

„Ich will verdammt noch mal nicht über meine Rauchgewohnheiten reden, ok?"

„Ok, gut ... aber..."

„KEIN aber !"

Ennis reichte Jack eine Flasche Bier und beide setzten sich aufs Sofa.

„Was guckst Du gerade?"

„Hu?"

„Na da, im Fernseher. Was läuft gerade?"

„Keine Ahnung, warum?"

„Weil der Fernseher läuft, darum. Warum läuft Dein Fernseher, wenn Du nicht schaust?"

„Jack ..."

„Ja?"

„Ich will auch nicht über meine Fernsehgewohnheiten reden."

„Gut."

„Wie geht es Dir, Ennis?"

„Hu?"

„Himmel, fangen wir jedes Thema so an? Ich möchte wissen, wie es Dir geht? Da Du nicht über Deine Rauchgewohnheiten und Deinen Fernsehkonsum sprechen willst, fallen schon mal zwei Themen für Small-Talk weg. Über's Wetter will ich nicht reden – also frag ich Dich, wie es Dir geht? Hat Junior noch etwas gesagt? Hat es sie sehr mitgenommen?"

„Nein, ... ich weiß nicht ... Gesagt hat sie nichts mehr, aber ... was genau in ihr vorgeht, weiß ich auch nicht."

„Hast Du mit ihr nicht noch einmal darüber gesprochen?"

„Jack, sie war müde, ich war müde – nein, hab ich nicht."

„Solltest Du aber, Ennis. Kinder knabbern länger an solchen Sachen."

„Bist Du auf einmal ein verdammter Experte in Sachen Trauerbewältigung?"

„Nein, Ennis, ich mach mir nur ... Sorgen."

„Sorgen?"

„Jupp."

„Brauchst Du nicht. Wir haben das in den letzten drei Jahren so hinbekommen, das werden wir die nächsten drei Jahre auch noch schaffen. Wenn man's nicht ändern kann, muss man's eben aushalten, Jack. So einfach ist das."

Müde seufzend lehnte sich Ennis auf dem Sofa zurück und legte einen Arm über seine Augen.

„Ennis?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich ..."

Jack verstummte und atmete tief ein. Als er nicht weiter sprach, nahm Ennis seinen Arm von den Augen und sah ihn an. „Was ist, Jack?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und senkte verunsichert die Augen. Alles, was er Ennis sagen wolle, schien ihm im Augenblick nicht passend zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Ennis an diesem Abend gestört hatte, dass dieser seine Gesellschaft nicht wollte, sie ihm sogar unangenehm war.

„Ennis, ich denke ... ich gehe besser. Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, war ne blöde Idee von mir, ich dachte ... Entschuldige ..."

Jack drehte seinen Kopf, um seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck vor Ennis zu verbergen und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Jack?"

„Hmm?"

„Bleib."

„Hu?"

„Bitte ... bleib."

Jack drehte sich zu Ennis, sah in seine Augen – und verstand. Das, was Ennis nicht in Worte fassen konnte, erzählte ihm sein Blick.

„_Jack, ich will nicht, dass Du gehst, es geht mir nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich will nicht drüber reden, aber ich will auch nicht alleine sein. Bitte bleib, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht netter war. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand nach mir erkundigt, sich jemand um mich sorgt. Bitte bleib."_

„Oh, Ennis", flüsterte Jack und nahm ihn in die Arme und fand sich wieder in der verzweifelten Umklammerung eines Ertrinkenden. „Jack."

„Shh, ... es ist gut ... es ist alles ok, es ist alles ok..." Behutsam wiegte er Ennis, hielt ihn fest und streichelte mit ruhiger Hand über seinen Rücken, leise Worte murmelnd, die keiner von beiden verstand.

Vorsichtig löste er sich schließlich aus Ennis Griff, nahm seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und sah ihm erneut in die Augen, bis ins Mark gerührt von dem Empfindungen und Gefühlen, die daraus zu ihm sprachen. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf und küsste Ennis auf die Lippen, vorsichtig, zitternd die Lippen unter seinen erforschend, dem Mann in seinem Arm Trost spendend. Er merkte, wie Ennis unter seiner Berührung weich wurde, sich entspannte und mutiger erforschte er das ungewohnte Terrain, auf dem er sich befand.

Seine Hände streichelten Ennis' Gesicht, die rauen Bartstoppeln kratzten unter seinen Berührungen und jagten Schauer der Erregung über seinen Rücken. Sein Kuss wurde intensiver, als er mit seinen Händen Ennis Brustkorb streichelte, die geschmeidigen Muskeln, die er unter dem Hemd ertastete, bewundernd und das Verlangen, die nackte Haut unter seinen Händen zu spüren, wurde übermächtig.

Langsam öffnete er die einzelnen Hemdknöpfe und legte Ennis Oberkörper frei. In einer gleitenden Bewegung setze er sich auf Ennis Schoß und presste seinen Oberkörper an Ennis, Ennis hartes Glied zwischen seinen Beinen spürend, sein eigenes protestierend gegen die Enge in seiner Hose.

Heiße Küsse zierten den Weg über Ennis Oberkörper, bis Jack Ennis Halsbeuge erreichte und seine Nase dort vergrub, Ennis Geruch in sich aufsaugend, glücklich, weil er instinktiv wusste, den schönsten Platz auf der Erde gefunden zu haben.

Zärtlich streichelten seine Hände über Ennis Haut und seine Lippen suchten Ennis Mund, um den Kuss fortzusetzen, den er eben unterbrochen hatte.

Als sich ihre Lippen erneut fanden, seufzte Jack leise auf, als elektrische Stöße durch seinen Körper fuhren, die ihm den Atem nahmen.

„Ennis. Oh mein Gott, Ennis ...", leise wimmernd drängte er sich an den Mann unter ihm, das Bedürfnis ihm Nahe zu sein, ihn zu spüren wurde schier übermächtig und so ging es auch Ennis, der in diesem Moment aufstöhnte und Jack auf den Rücken drehte. Lippen pressten sich auf Lippen, tief drang Ennis Zunge in Jacks Mund, fordernd, drängend. Seine Hände umkrallten Jack's Kopf, hielten sich an ihm fest, das Verlangen, Jack zu besitzen, ihn auszufüllen, wurde schier übermächtig.

Stöhnend bäumte Jack sich unter ihm auf, Ennis Körper entgegen fiebernd, Jacks Hände pressten sich in Ennis Hintern und zogen ihn zu sich, die Wölbungen in ihren Hosen aneinander reibend, dichter, fester. Hastig streifte Jack seine Stiefel ab und seine langen Beine umklammerten Ennis Taille, seine Arme umschlangen Ennis Oberkörper und Ennis zog Jack mit, bis sie beide saßen, Jack wieder auf Ennis Schoß, ihre Münder noch in einem ekstatischen Kuss verbunden. Hektisch streifte Jack das Hemd von Ennis Oberkörper, glühende Haut unter seinen Händen spürend, während Ennis mit zitternden Fingern an Jack's Bekleidung nestelte, ungeduldig aufstöhnend, weil er die Knöpfe nicht schnell genug aufbekam.

Jack kam ihm zu Hilfe, zog sein Hemd über den Kopf und Ennis nutze die Gelegenheit, den Bewegungen des Mannes mit seinen Händen zu folgen. Lange, muskulöse Arme und ein breiter Oberkörper luden ihn ein. Er umschlang Jack, biss und knabberte an seinem Hals, zog brennende Küsse hinauf bis zu seinem Ohr und drang mit seiner Zunge tief hinein. Schauer der Erregung durchströmten seinen Körper, als Jack laut aufstöhnte, seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnte, seinen Hals freigab und seinen Oberkörper bäumte, dabei Ennis erregtes Glied mit seinen Bewegungen massierend, bis Ennis dachte, er verliere den Verstand.

Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich, beide hielten sich an ihren Köpfen fest, drängten aneinander, Zähne prallten aufeinander, ein metallischer Geschmack nach Blut ließ sie nur noch wilder nach einander greifen, die Gier nach Berührung, die Sehnsucht nach absoluter Nähe wuchs ins Unermessliche und wie auf Kommando griffen beide nach den Gürteln, zogen und zerrten, um ihre gequälten und nach Erlösung schreienden Glieder zu befreien, als ein verzweifelter Schrei ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen durchschnitt.

„Daddyyyy !!!"

Ennis und Jack hielten vor Schreck erstarrt inne und blickten sich an.

„Daddyyyyyyy !!!!"

Ennis wurde kreidebleich, sah über Jacks Schulter – aber Junior war nirgends zu sehen.

„Daddyyyyy !!"

„Oh mein Gott ! Oh mein Gott – das darf nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt ... Nicht schon wieder – nicht schon wieder ..."

Ennis Worte kamen gepresst, fast wimmernd, während er sich aus Jacks Umarmung befreite, hastig und stolpernd aufstand, sich seine Hose anzog und sein Hemd überwarf. Wild sah er Jack an.

„Es ... es tut mir leid, Jack. Geh ... geh nach Hause. Ich muss mich um meine Tochter kümmern."

Jack stand ruckartig auf und hielt Ennis am Arm fest und zog ihn zu sich. „Ennis, was ist mit Deiner Tochter? Was ist los?"

Ennis riss sich los als er Alma erneut schreien hörte. „Alpträume, Jack. Verdammte, beschissene Alpträume – und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich muss zu ihr."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er davon, Jack im Wohnzimmer stehen lassend, und ging in Almas Kinderzimmer. Jack hörte seine tiefe Stimme beruhigend murmelnd „Ist ok, Schätzchen, Daddy ist da, es ist alles ok." bevor Ennis die Tür zum Zimmer hinter sich schloss.

Langsam löste sich Jack aus seiner Erstarrung und ging – immer noch halb bekleidet - mit zitternden Beinen zum Sofa zurück. Schwer ließ er sich in die Polster sinken, legte seinen Kopf zurück, schlug die Arme über seinem Gesicht zusammen und stöhnte leise auf.

Der Aufschlag in der Realität war hart und gnadenlos und nichts, was seine sehnenden Lenden gut vertrugen. Mit wieder aufflackernder Erregung rief er sich die intimen Momente mit Ennis in sein Gedächtnis zurück, seinen entrückten und entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich küssten, seine Augen, die vor Leidenschaft glühten, der Blick, in dem Jack dachte zu ertrinken und seine Hände, die Jacks Körper liebkosten und ihn hielten wie einen kostbaren Schatz.

Jack hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben einen intensiveren und schöneren Augenblick erlebt und er wünschte sich, sie hätten zu Ende bringen können, was sie begonnen hatten.

Aber ihm war auch klar, dass der Hilfeschrei eines Kindes Vorrang hatte vor allem anderen. Wenn er Ennis nur helfen könnte. Der verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck, den Ennis Jack zugeworfen hatte, die Panik, die aus seiner Stimme sprach, ließen ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und er hatte die Ahnung, dass er in diesem Moment einen geheimen und verborgenen Blick in das Leben der Familie del Mar geworfen hatte.

Und was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Die Trauer, die ihm entgegenflutete, zäh wie Schleim, alles unter sich begrabend, Freude und Hoffnung erstickend, die Verzweiflung, die er sowohl bei Ennis als auch bei Alma spürte, und die ihnen beiden unbarmherzig nachjagte, trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Jack Twist war ein Optimist und er hatte die besondere Gabe, die Sonnenseite des Lebens zu betrachten - egal, wie schlecht es ihm ging, egal wie teuflisch ihm das Schicksal mitspielte. Aber, so musste er heute feststellen, sein Schicksal hatte ihm noch nie so übel mitgespielt wie es bei Ennis del Mar zugeschlagen hatte. Die eigenen Eltern zu verlieren war eine Sache, seine Ehefrau zu überleben, die andere.

Jack hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Beziehung zwischen Alma und Ennis gewesen war. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, gab es einen egoistischen Jack in ihm, der es gar nicht wissen wollte, der Ennis am liebsten jungfräulich genommen hätte und der sich wünschte, er, Jack fuckin' Twist, wäre die einzige, die wahre Liebe im Leben des Ennis del Mar.

Andererseits – egal wie die Ehe der beiden gewesen ist, sie hatten sich ein Versprechen gegeben, ein Versprechen vor Gott, vor sich selbst und das hatte für Jack eine tiefe Bedeutung. Eine Bedeutung, von der Jack sich sehnlichst wünschte, er hätte sie damals, als er Lureen geheiratet hätte, so empfunden wie heute. Ein uralter Brauch, eine heilige Handlung, die offizielle Besiegelung einer Liebe über den Tot hinaus und das absolute, unumstößliche Bekenntnis zu seinem Lebenspartner. Hätte Jack „Ehe" damals schon so für sich definieren können, er hätte Lureen nie geheiratet.

Wie so oft in seinem Leben lernte Jack diese Lektion schmerzhaft und dennoch wusste er, dass er die Bindung zu einem Menschen, den er liebte, jederzeit wieder eingehen würde. Und die Sehnsucht danach war so groß wie nie zuvor, seit er Ennis getroffen hatte.

Was also hatte Ennis und Alma verbunden? Wie stark war ihr Einfluss auf ihn über den Tod hinaus? Wie sehr liebte er sie noch? Wie bereit war er, für einen Neuanfang? Für einen Neuanfang ... mit Jack? Dass Ennis sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, daran zweifelte Jack nicht mehr im geringsten. Aber was genau die Anziehungskraft ausmachte und wodurch sie bei Ennis ausgelöst wurde, das war ihm ein Rätsel.

Und nachdem er heute erlebt hatte, wie sich Ennis vor anderen Menschen und der Außenwelt verschloss, wenn seine kleine eigene Welt erschüttert wurde, bezweifelte er, dass er darauf so schnell eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Aber Jack wäre nicht er selbst, würde er sich davon abhalten lassen. Er hatte ein Ziel, er hatte sich festgebissen und er würde nicht los lassen. Und das bedeutete auch, dass er heute hier bleiben würde, ob Ennis wollte oder nicht.

Jack setzte sich entschlossen auf, knöpfte seine Hose zu, zog sein Hemd an und blickte sich zum ersten Mal im Wohnzimmer um. Der Raum wirkte, genauso wie der Rest der Wohnung, unpersönlich, fast schon steril. Das schwarze Ledersofa auf dem er saß, ein heller Teppichboden, ein dunkler Couchtisch, eine Bücherwand und ein vollgestopfter Schreibtisch waren die einzigen Möbel in dem Zimmer. Die weißen Wände wahren kahl, die Fenster ohne Vorhänge. Die Bücher und die Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch waren die einzigen Indizien, dass hier jemand wohnte ... lebte.

Keine Spielsachen, keine Zeitungen oder Zeitschriften, die achtlos rumlagen, keine alten Socken, keine zerwühlten Decken so bei ihm und seiner Ma im Wohnzimmer. Langsam stand er auf, schloss das Fenster, das er vor so langer Zeit geöffnet hatte, nahm den übervollen Aschenbecher, die Zigarettenschachtel und die leeren Bierflaschen und trug sie in die Küche, die direkt vom Wohnzimmer abging. Auch hier war spartanisch die beste Beschreibung für die Inneneinrichtung. Voll funktionstüchtig, bot sie alles, was ein Single-Mann mit seiner Tochter zum überleben brauchte: Waschmaschine, Spülmaschine, Trockner, Mirowelle und Herd – aber alles schien neu und relativ unbenutzt.

Auch hier keine Bilder, keine Gardinen, keine bunten Zeichnungen von Alma am Kühlschrank so wie bei ihm zu Hause, wo Bobby darauf bestand, ALLE seine Kunstwerke gebührend zu würdigen und entsprechend sah der Kühlschrank aus.

Jack hatte manchmal Angst, dass die Tür unter dem Gewicht des Papiers nachgab aber Bobby und seine Ma waren auf diesen Ohren taub und pappten den Kühlschrank weiter zu.

Leise ging Jack zurück ins Wohnzimmer und von dort in Richtung Kinderzimmer. Murmelnde Stimmen drangen durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm durch und schnell ging er weiter, bis er vor dem letzten Raum stand, Ennis Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit und schaute hinein. Ein schmales Bett stand in er Mitte des Raumes und war der letzte Beweis für Jack, dass Ennis ohne Partner lebte. Ein großer Kleiderschrank zierte die eine Wand und eine Kommode gegenüber die andere. Doch in diesem Raum spürte Jack Ennis Atem. Nicht nur, dass der Raum nach ihm roch, Jack blickte hier in Ennis Vergangenheit. Auf der Kommode standen Bilder und mit klopfendem Herzen ging Jack darauf zu.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm er sie nacheinander in die Hand. Junior als Baby, Junior auf Ennis Schultern, ihre ersten Laufversuche an Ennis Händen – und Ennis Hochzeitsbild. Diese Bild zog seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Ennis mit Anfang zwanzig, ein extrem gut aussehender junger Mann, groß, schlank in einem schwarzen Anzug der neben Alma stand, einer zierlichen, kleinen und sehr blassen Frau. Sie strahlend vor Glück, er ernst und in sich gekehrt.

Nicht das, was Jack sich unter einem glücklichen Neuvermählten vorstellte.

Mit einem leichten Schaudern stellte er das Bild zurück und wollte gerade wieder den Raum verlassen, als er in der hintersten Ecke der Kommode einen weitern Bilderrahmen entdeckte, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so entsetzte, dass es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

Und Jack fiel und fiel und fiel.

Fassungslos starrte er auf den Bilderrahmen, der in seinen zitternden Händen lag und langsam sank er an der Wand zu Boden, an der er sich abgestützt hatte. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und nicht nur, dass er verarbeiten musste, was er dort sah, nein, er fühlte sich unendlich schlecht, weil er heimlich in Ennis Privatsphäre eingedrungen war und eine Entdeckung gemacht hatte, die ihm zwar eine weitere Erklärung für Ennis Trauer und Melancholie gab, von der er aber wusste, dass Ennis ihm den Teil seiner Geschichte, die in Bildern nun vor ihm lag, so schnell wohl nicht offenbart hätte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Ennis betrogen und hintergangen, seine Gastfreundschaft ausgenutzt, die ihm genau genommen schon seit einiger Zeit gar nicht mehr zustand. Er war ohne Ennis' Wissen hier. Er hatte Ennis Vertrauen missbraucht.

Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben völlig hilflos und wusste nicht, wie er mit dem Wissen umgehen und Ennis gegenüber treten sollte. War das die Strafe für seine freie Entscheidung, hier zu bleiben und Ennis zu unterstützen? Ihm zu helfen? Es kam Jack vor, dass er mit der Entdeckung des im hintersten Winkel der Kommode versteckten Bilderrahmens genau das Gegenteil provoziert hatte. Und zu der Schuld gesellte sich Angst.

Wieder blickte Jack auf die Bilder und er konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen von dem winzigen Baby, das er dort sah. Das offensichtlich Neugeborene war klein, kleiner als Jack Bobby in Erinnerung hatte, der schon von Geburt an ein wirklicher Wonneproppen war. Kräftig, rosig, mit einem Organ, das seinem Vater alle Ehre machte.

Nicht so wie dieser Säugling, der still, bleich und mit blauen Lippen der Welt entgegentrat.

Knochen und Adern schimmerten durch die Haut, die Augenlider waren geschlossen und bläulich-rot verfärbt, erschreckend dünne Ärmchen und Beinchen, an den Finger- und Fußkuppen ebenfalls bläulich schimmernd. Das Baby war augenscheinlich ein Frühchen, denn es lag in einem Glaskasten, Arme und Beine an Monitore angeschlossen und es wurde künstlich ernährt und beatmet. Es war offensichtlich, der Säugling war schwer krank.

Was Jack das Herz brach, war die große, sonnengebräunte, leicht behaarte Hand mit den langen starken Fingern, die Jack unzweifelhaft als die Hand von Ennis erkannte und die Kraft und Leben versprach. Diese Hand steckte in dem Versorgungsloch, der einzigen Verbindung des Kindes mit der Außenwelt.

Zeigefinger und Daumen dieser lebendigen Hand, deren Berührung Jack noch vor wenigen Minuten an seinem eigenen Körper gespürt hatte, umschlossen die bleiche, winzig-zerbrechliche Hand des Babys und hielten sie fest. Geleiteten das Kind, gaben Nähe und Menschlichkeit innerhalb der sterilen Apparatur, in der das Baby sein Leben beginnen musste.

Jack schluckte. Wer war dieses Kind? Mit zitternden Händen drehte er den Bilderrahmen, als er auf der Rückseite Papier rascheln hörte und nur sein keuchendes, erschrecktes Einatmen war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er die Antwort gefunden hatte. Blass starrte er auf die Todesanzeige, die auf der Rückseite aufgeklebt war.

Francine del Mar

4. April 1996 – 5. April 1996

Alma del Mar, geb. Beers

28. Juni 1970 – 4. April 1996

Francine. Das Kind auf dem Bild war Ennis Tochter. Ennis jüngere Tochter, die geboren wurde, um zu sterben.

Jack fühlte, wie jede Kraft aus seinem Körper wich. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden ersetzte er in Gedanken „Francine" durch „Bobby" und der Schmerz, der wie eine riesige schwarze Welle über ihn hereinbrach, war schier übermächtig, ließ ihn erzittern, seinen Atem still stehen. Das Bedürfnis laut aufzuschreien und nie wieder aufzuhören wuchs in seiner Brust und entlud sich in einem trockenen Schluchzen.

Jack spürte den schmalen Grat zwischen Realität und Vorstellungskraft und in Sekundenbruchteilen durchlebte er ein ganzes Leben, durchlitt einen Kanon an Gefühlen, die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte, deren Konfrontation er immer gefürchtet und deren Auseinandersetzung in seinem Leben bisher keinen Platz gefunden hatte.

Allein der Gedanke, sein eigenes Kind zu überleben, war für ihn so grauenvoll und unerträglich, dass er dachte, er müsse den Verstand verlieren. Es erschien ihm in diesem Moment unvorstellbar, mit dem Verlust seines eigenen Kindes weiter leben zu können. Und zu dem Gefühl tiefster Sympathie und Anteilnahme für Ennis gesellte sich Hochachtung und Respekt für den Mann, der stark sein musste für zwei Menschen und doch oft so einsam und verloren wirkte.

In diesem Moment von Schuld und Angst, von Trauer um einen imaginären toten Sohn und Schmerz über den Verlust, den Ennis erlitten hatte, in genau diesem Moment fühlte Jack Ennis.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Seele öffnete, Ennis willkommen hieß und ihn eintreten ließ, ihm ein zu Hause gab. Ihre Seelen verschmolzen in Jacks Brust, sie waren verbunden und verwoben, untrennbar bis in alle Ewigkeit und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

Ruhe kehrte ein und er hatte das Gefühl, angekommen zu sein. Seine Reise, die vor so vielen Jahren in Lightning Flat an der einsamen Straße Richtung Nirgendwo begann, fand ihr Ziel.

Jack Twist erlebte in diesen Sekunden einen Moment der Offenbarung und Selbsterkenntnis. Es war die Wahrheit, die zu ihm sprach. Eine Wahrheit mit dem Namen Liebe. Liebe für den Mann Ennis del Mar.

Wieder sah Jack auf das Bild in seinen Händen, diesmal mit einem Lächeln. _„Ich liebe Ennis del Mar"_, dachte er ungläubig._ „Francine, ich liebe Deinen Dad."_

Sanft strich er mit den Fingern über das zarte Gesicht und stellte den Bilderrahmen behutsam auf die Kommode zurück, ganz nach vorne, wo jeder das Mädchen sehen konnte, das über seinen Tod hinaus ein kleines Wunder an Jack Twist vollbracht hatte.

Mit zitternden Beinen und in Schweiß gebadet stand Jack auf. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade den New York Marathon gelaufen. Ausgelaugt und erschöpft bis in die Knochen ging er leise zur Tür und wollte gerade hinaus treten, als er sah, dass Ennis aus dem Zimmer von Junior kam.

Erschrocken blieb er hinter der halb geschlossenen Tür im Schlafzimmer stehen, als er Ennis Gesichtsausdruck sah. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war dieser um Jahre gealtert. Tiefe Furchen durchzogen sein Gesicht, seine Augen blickten glanzlos, seine Haut schimmerte grau und seine Schultern waren gebeugt.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ließ sich erschöpf gegen die Wand fallen, stöhnte leise auf und beugte sich nach vorne, als müsse er sich übergeben. So verharrte er einige Sekunden, bevor er sich mühsam von der Wand abstieß und langsam in die Küche ging. Jack spähte aus sicherer Entfernung um die Ecke und sah, wie Ennis sich mit beiden Armen an der Spüle abstützte und den Wasserhahn aufdrehte. Großzügig verteilte er kaltes Wasser auf seinem Gesicht, wieder und immer wieder, trocknete sich schließlich ab und blieb reglos stehen, das Gesicht im Handtuch vergraben.

Plötzlich holte er aus und trat mit seinem Fuß verzweifelt gegen den Unterschrank.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße" rief er erstickt ins Handtuch, ein unterdrücktes Wimmern, das Jack die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ, bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen und Ennis sank erschöpft auf den Küchenfußboden und blieb reglos sitzen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wurde Jack Zeuge dieses einsamen Kampfes und er war kurz davor, zu ihm zu gehen und Ennis in den Arm zu nehmen, als er aus Juniors Kinderzimmer ein leises Weinen hörte.

Ennis blieb reglos sitzen. Die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer seiner Tochter waren nicht bis zu ihm in die Küche vorgedrungen und Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass, selbst wenn Ennis seine Tochter hören würde, er im Augenblick kaum die Kraft haben würde, zu ihr zu gehen.

Er fasste eine mutige Entscheidung und trat leise in das Zimmer von Junior.

Gedämpftes Licht schien von einem Nachtschalter an der Tür und tauchte den Raum in ein mildes orangefarbenes Licht. Junior lag in ihrem Bett, umgeben von Stofftieren und Puppen.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu träumen. Jacks Eintreten bemerkte sie erst, als Jack sich vorsichtig auf ihre Bettkante setze und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Hey, kleine Lady", flüsterte er lächelnd und strich ihr die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. „Kannst Du nicht schlafen?"

„Jack, was machst Du hier, wo ist mein Daddy?" Schlaftrunken sah Junior ihn an und die Abwesenheit ihres Vaters ließ ihre Augen ängstlich leuchten.

„Shh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Dein Daddy ruht sich gerade aus. Ich habe ihn vorhin besucht, wir haben uns unterhalten und ein Bier getrunken. Und eben habe ich Dich weinen gehört und dachte mir, ich schau mal nach Dir. Wenn Bobby hört, dass Du traurig warst, während ich hier war, wird er denken, es lag an mir", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu und sah mit Erleichterung, dass Alma ihn anlächelte.

„Das wird Bobby nicht denken, Jack."

„Nein? Da bin ich beruhigt, Junior. Also, kleine Lady, warum kannst du nicht schlafen, hm?"

„Uh, Jack, ich hab so schlimme Alpträume. Ich träume dauernd von meiner Ma und dauernd verschwindet im Traum ihr Gesicht, das macht mir solche Angst."

„Das glaube ich, Junior." Krampfhaft überlegte Jack, was er Tröstliches sagen könnte. Was erzählt man einem kleinen Mädchen, das im Traum verarbeitet, dass es anfängt, das Aussehen seiner eigenen Mutter zu vergessen?

Vorsichtig tastete Jack sich vor. „Komm mal her, Junior", sagte er und hob sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Weißt Du, ich ... ich glaube ... wenn Menschen sehr lange nicht mehr bei einem sind, dann verwischt die Erinnerung. Es ist, als würdest eine farbige Zeichnung verblassen, weiß Du, was ich meine?" Alma nickte und sah ihn mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Ermutigt fuhr Jack fort. „Das ist normal, das passiert selbst bei den größten Kunstwerken unserer Geschichte. Deswegen müssen sie hin und wieder restauriert werden, damit die Schönheit und die Erinnerung daran erhalten bleibt. Und wenn im Traum das Gesicht Deiner Ma verschwindet, heißt das für Dich vielleicht, dass Du einen Restaurator rufen musst, der ihr Gesicht wieder herstellt, der Dir hilft, die Erinnerung an sie lebendig zu halten", sagte er lächelnd und fügte hinzu: „Aber Du musst keine Angst haben oder Dich schlecht fühlen, dass das Gesicht Deiner Ma verwischt. Es ist normal. Wichtig ist, dass Du Dich an sie erinnerst und sie in Deinem Herzen weiter lebt." Sanft legt er Almas Hand auf ihren linken Oberkörper und bedeckte sie mit seiner.

„Solange Dein Herz schlägt, Junior, solange ist Deine Ma nicht vergessen. Und wenn Du das Gefühl hast, Du musst mit ihr reden oder ihr etwas mitteilen, kannst du mir zukünftig Bescheid sagen und wir gehen gemeinsam mit Deinem Daddy und Bobby los und lassen wieder Ballons steigen, was meinst Du? Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Deine Ma sich darüber freuen wird."

Alma lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Das machen wir, Jack. Meinst Du ... meinst Du, Francine wird sich darüber auch freuen?"

Jack schluckte und merkte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Mit rauer Stimme sagte er: „Ja, Süße, ich bin ganz sicher, Francine wird sich darüber auch freuen."

Erleichtert schlang Alma die Arme um Jack. „Da bin ich erleichtert", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Bleibst du noch ein bisschen bei mir und erzählst mir Geschichten vom Rodeo?"

Jack lachte leise auf. „Das mach ich. Komm, leg Dich ins Bett, ich deck Dich zu und dann geht's los ..."

Und Jack erzählte und erzählte und hielt Juniors Hand, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Stirn, wisperte ein „Schlaf gut", verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich – und blickte direkt in Ennis' ausdruckslose Augen, die ihn aus dunklen Löchern anstarrten.

Erschrocken zuckte Jack zusammen, zischend zog er die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein und seine Schuldgefühle schwappten über ihn.

„Ahh, Shit, Ennis, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht mehr hier sein ... aber ich konnte Euch nicht alleine lassen ... ich schätze, ich gehe jetzt ... uuuhhhhmmmmm ..."

Alles, was Jack plante zu sagen, wurde erstickt in einem leidenschaftlich verzweifelten Kuss von Ennis, der sich an ihn klammerte, als würde er ihn nie wieder los lassen wollen, der ihn mit einer Gier küsste, die Jack bis an den Rand der Besinnungslosigkeit brachte.

Wild drängte Ennis seine Zunge in Jacks Mund, hart schob er ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, beide stolpernd und über ihre eigenen Füße taumelnd. Heftig riss Ennis an Jacks Kleidung, entledigte sich seiner in verzweifelter Eile. Er schubste Jack aufs Bett, legte sich auf ihn, presste seinen Körper an Jack, küsste und biss ihm die Lippe blutig, griff in seinen Schritt, massierte sein Glied mit fast schon roher Gewalt und stöhnte laut auf, als er Jack unter sich wimmern hörte. „Ennis ... mein Gott, Ennis, fick mich ... nimm mich ... jetzt ..."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte Ennis Jack auf den Rücken und Jack erhob sich auf alle Viere. Rasend vor Verlangen spuckte Ennis in seine Hand, befeuchtete sein Glied und stieß zu.

Ein schmerzhafter Aufschrei von Jack „Scheiße ! ... Ahhhh ... verdammt ... Ennis, beweg Dich ... beweg Dich ..." und Ennis drang in ein neues Territorium ein, das ihn Raum und Zeit vergessen ließ. Mit heftigen Stößen brachte er beide zu einem nie gekannten Höhepunkt und ließ sie aufschreiend auf dem Bett zusammen brechend.

Schwer atmend löste sich Ennis nach einiger Zeit von Jack, drehte sich von ihm herunter, legte sich auf die Seite, zog Jack zu sich heran und deckte sie beide zu. Er schlang seinen Arm fest um Jacks Oberkörper, vergrub seine Nase in Jacks weichem Haar und schlief erschöpft ein.

Jack lag noch lange wach, lauschte Ennis regelmäßigen Atemzügen, genoss ein neues Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit in den Armen des Mannes, den er liebte und schlief irgendwann ein mit der Gewissheit, morgen früh in ein paar brauner Augen zu schauen, die die Welt für ihn bedeuteten.


	10. Chapter 10

„**Verluste werden tragbar durch das Bewusstsein, Neues beginnen zu können." **

**(Fritz Holzbach)**

„_Ennis ... Ennis ... ich habe solche Schmerzen... solche Schmerzen." _

„_Alma beruhige Dich, wir sind fast da. Atme, ... atme ... um Himmels Willen, Alma ATME !" _

„_Ennis ... ahhhh ... es tut so weh ... es tut so weh ... hilf mir – oh mein Gott, HILF MIR ... Blut ... so viel Blut, Ennis ... !" _

„_Wir sind da, Alma ... Warte ... Hallo ... Doktor, schnell, meine Frau ..." _

_Gleißendes Licht, Männer und Frauen in weißen Kitteln ... Sie schubsen mich zur Seite. Alma ... Ich kann nichts tun, nichts tun ... Alma auf der Trage ... sie rollen sie hinein. _

_Wartet, ich komme mit ... ich ..._

„_Mr. del Mar ... hier bleiben ... der Zustand Ihrer Frau … sehr ernst … operieren … Kind … retten…" _

_Ein letzter Blick auf Alma, leichenblass, Augen glanzlos, gebrochen, eingesunken, dem Leben entrückt. Ich blicke in eine unendliche Tiefe. Ich habe eine Ahnung, eine schreckliche Ahnung ... ein kurzer Händedruck._

„_Keine Zeit ... Mr del Mar ... jede Sekunde zählt …". _

"_Kümmere Dich um Junior, versprich mir das." _

„_Alma, ... was ...?" _

_Plötzliche Stille. Sie ist weg. Verschwunden hinter der grünen Tür, verschluckt von den Männern und Frauen in den weißen Kitteln, deren Namen ich nicht kenne._

_ICU – Notaufnahme, Intensivstation. Warum hier? Gehe auf und ab. Sitze regungslos. Trinke Kaffee, kotze auf der Toilette alles wieder aus. Saurer Geschmack im Mund. Kribbeln in den Händen. Gesicht taub. _

„_Doktor ... was ist mit ...?" _

„_Noch kein Ergebnis, Mr del Mar ... Sie müssen warten ... beten Sie ... für beide... !" _

_Beten. Beten? Zu wem?_

_Kalte Wände, so weiß, so grell, Kopfschmerzen, rasende Kopfschmerzen, kann nicht richtig sehen, Wände kommen immer näher, erdrücken mich, bekomme keine Luft, durchhalten, durchhalten. Es wird schon gut gehen. Und wenn du es nicht ändern kannst, musst du es aushalten. Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Will schreien. Weglaufen. Gehe zum Telefon. Rufe Sharon an. _

"_Sharon, Alma im Krankenhaus. Junior muss noch bei Dir bleiben. ... Nein, nicht gut, gar nicht gut ... Operation ... ja. ... Nein ... Ja, ich rufe an."_

_Junior versorgt. Noch immer keine Nachricht. Wie lange ist sie schon drin? Fünf Stunden? Nein ... eine ... oh mein Gott, was passiert da? _

„_Lieber Gott, wer auch immer Du bist ..." _

_Was soll der Scheiß? Er hört mich eh nicht ..._

_Gehe auf und ab._

_Setze mich hin. Ich kann nicht mehr. Kopf in den Schoß. Augen schließen ... Ohren zu halten. Es ist nicht passiert ... nichts davon ist passiert ... ich wache gleich auf und bin zu Hause .. ich ..._

„_Mr. del Mar?" Nein, sprich mich nicht an. Deine Stimme kenne ich nicht, will dich nicht hören. Ich will aufwachen. Zu Hause._

_Sanfter, nachdrücklicher diesmal. „Mr. Del Mar." Ich blicke auf. Junge Frau. Almas Alter. Sehe ihre Augen. Sagen alles. Nicke nur. Kann nichts denken und fühlen. Lass mich in Ruhe._

„_Mr. del Mar, ... so leid ... Ihre Frau ... nicht geschafft ... sie hätte nie ein zweites Kind bekommen dürfen ... machtlos ... aber ihre kleine Tochter ... es geht ihr sehr schlecht... versuchen alles ... Luftzufuhr minutenlang abgeschnitten ... mögliche Hirnschäden ... keine Prognose möglich zur Zeit ... gehen sie zu ihr."_

_Tochter. Ich habe eine Tochter. Was geht hier vor? Watte. Alles voller Watte, kann nicht atmen, muss stark sein ... für meine Tochter ... für meine Töchter ..._

„_Wo ... wo ist sie?_

„ _... bringe sie hin ... sehr tapfer ihre Kleine ... keine Angst ... gehen sie hin ... greifen Sie durch das Loch ... sie wird merken, dass Sie da sind ... sprechen Sie mit ihr ... lasse sie beide jetzt alleine ..."_

_Starre auf den Kasten. Kann es nicht glauben. Nicht möglich. So klein, so winzig. Zerbrechlich. So blau, so krank. Muss schlucken. Tränen weg blinzeln. Nicht weinen. Fängst Du an, hörst Du nicht mehr auf. Reiß Dich zusammen, Arschloch. Starke Männer weinen nicht, hat Dad immer gesagt. Überall Schläuche, Monitore._

„_Kleiner Liebling. ... Francine ... halte durch ..." _

_Sitze ... bewegungslos. Sehe nur meine Hand und die meiner Tochter. Mein Daumen ist größer als ihre ganze Hand. Streichle sie. Ungerecht. Wieso steckt meine so voller Leben? _

„_Francine ... ich gebe Dir von meinem Leben ab ... nimm es an ... ich brauche nicht so viel ... nimm es Francine ... Du hast eine Familie, die auf dich wartet ... Deine Ma ... Deine Ma ..." Nicht dran denken, nicht an Alma denken. Das kommt später. Jetzt zählt Deine Tochter. Du musst es aushalten, ... aushalten ... von Sekunde zu Sekunde ... aushalten. Baby-Schritte durch den Alptraum ... aushalten ... minutenlang ... aushalten ... stundenlang ... die Nacht ... so einsam ... so entsetzlich einsam ... kalt ... dunkel ... nur ihr Kasten leuchtet, Blinken der Monitore. Raumschiff ... _

„_Wir reisen durch die Zeit, kleiner Liebling ... halte durch ... halte durch ..."_

_Ich bin so alleine. Sie ist so ruhig. Ruhig. Ruhig? Sie bewegt sich nicht ... sie ... sie atmet nicht ! Oh mein Gott, sie atmet nicht !_

_Piepsen ... verdammt ...stellt diese schrillen Geräusche ab ... ich ertrage es nicht ... meine Tochter ... meine Tochter ... Piepsen ... Was hat das zu bedeuten? Schon wieder die Leute in den weißen Kitteln ..._

„_Mr. del Mar ... Ihre Tochter ... ernster Zustand … bitte warten Sie draußen …" _

„_Nein ... aber ich ... ich kann sie nicht alleine ... nicht schon wieder ... Nein ...!"_

„NEIN!"

Schweißgebadet erwachte Ennis. Panik erfasste ihn, als er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Was war los? Was war mit seinen ...? Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Jack!

Selig schlafend lag er neben ihm. Arm und Bein über Ennis geschlagen, ihn auch im Schlaf nicht aus der Umarmung lassend. Verwirrt blickte Ennis auf ihn und presste Daumen und Zeigefinder gegen seinen Nasenrücken. Von einem Alptraum in den nächsten. Was hatte er getan? Oh mein Gott, er und Jack hatten ... ER hatte ... Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Leise stöhnend wand er sich aus der warmen, schützenden Umarmung von Jack und robbte seinen schmerzenden Körper mühsam zur Bettkante.

Schwer atmend hielt er inne, erfüllt vom Schrecken des Traumes als auch von der Tatsache, dass er, Ennis del Mar, vor wenigen Stunden besinnungs- und hemmungslos einen Mann gevögelt hatte. Einen Mann! Und er hatte es genossen, das war das Verwirrendste dabei.

„_Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Du nicht zu weit gehen sollst, Ennis."_

„_Leck mich ... Ich hör Dir gar nicht zu."_

„_Das solltest Du aber, Ennis. Denk nach, in was für eine Situation Du Dich gebracht hast ! Wie willst Du hier jemals wieder heraus kommen?"_

„_Wer sagt, dass ich aus der Situation heraus kommen will?"_

„_Ich sage es. Es gibt keine Zukunft für Euch. Wie stellst Du Dir das vor? Du, als Lehrer. Was denkst du denn, werden die Eltern Deiner Schüler dazu sagen, hu?"_

„_Halt die Klappe. Es geht niemanden außer uns was an."_

„_Nein? Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Was ist mit Junior, was mit Deiner Familie – mit SEINER Familie, mit ..."_

„Ruhe, alle beide", ächzte Ennis leise und hielt sich die Ohren zu, in der Hoffnung, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf würden verstummen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Leise stand er auf, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Er brauchte Abstand, Luft zum Atmen, wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Wie in Trance ging er in die Küche, holte sich seine Flasche Whiskey und seine Zigaretten und ging auf den Balkon.

Bitterkalte Herbstluft empfing ihn und ließ ihn frösteln. Mit zitternden Händen zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, inhalierte gierig und spülte den bitteren Geschmack mit Whiskey herunter.

Müde und ausgelaugt stützte er sich mit den Händen am Geländer ab, blickte in die Nacht hinaus und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, er könne den heimatlichen Sternenhimmel sehen.

Er erinnerte sich, dass er in einer Sommernacht mit seinen Eltern und Geschwistern auf der Veranda ihres Hauses gestanden hatten und sie in den Himmel sahen, der von Hunderten von Sternschnuppen erleuchtet wurde.

Es erschien ihm damals, als würde der Nachthimmel auf wundersame Weise zum Leben erwachen und Lichtstrahlen aus dem All zur Erde senden. War die Dunkelheit der Nacht vorher oft beängstigend für Ennis gewesen, verlor sie an diesem Tag ihre erschreckende Dimension und mit jedem neuen Sternenschweif den er erblickte, fühlte er sich berührt von der Unendlichkeit.

Staunend beobachtete er das Naturwunder, glücklich, dass er als der Jüngste der Familie dem Schauspiel beiwohnen durfte, ja sogar extra dafür aus dem Bett geholt wurde.

Ennis erinnerte sich, wie er ehrfürchtig die Hand seiner Mutter ergriff und sich dicht an sie schmiegte. Weich umschloss die Hand seiner Mutter seine Finger und sie bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte: „Ennis, mein Liebling, dies ist die Nacht, in der Träume in Erfüllung gehen. Jede Sternschnuppe, die vom Himmel herunter kommt, ist dazu bestimmt, Dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Der geheimnisvollen und gleichsam verlockenden Erklärung seiner Mutter folgend, dabei ihre Hand haltend, formte Ennis Wünsche in seinem Kopf. Ein neues Fahrrad, neue Spielzeugfiguren, bessere Noten in der Schule und dass Marc Witherfold aufhören möge, ihn zu verprügeln und seine Schwester morgens nicht mehr so lange im Bad bräuchte... Wünsche eines Jungen, der die Launen des Schicksals noch nicht zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Traurig lächelte Ennis in Erinnerung an die unschuldigen Sehnsüchte des kleinen Jungen, der er einst gewesen war und wünschte sich heute, er würde noch einmal die Chance bekommen, in einen solch reich gesegneten Sternenhimmel schauen zu können.

Aber es gab kein Zurück, für ihn nicht und auch nicht für alle diejenigen, die er liebte und verloren hatte. Zitternd hob er seine rechte Hand, betrachtete sie im Dämmerlicht, das aus der Wohnung zu ihm nach draußen schien.

Und er sah die kleine Hand des Jungen, der die Hand seiner Mutter umklammerte, ihre Nähe und ihren Schutz suchend. Er spürte ihren sanften Griff, erinnerte sich an die beruhigende Wärme und das Vertrauen, das auf ihn überfloss, die Versicherung, dass die Welt in Ordnung war und er nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Die gleiche Hand hatte fünfzehn Jahre später Alma den Ehering über gesteckt. Ein kaltes Stück Metall, ein Kreis der Unendlichkeit. Geformt, um eine lebenslange Bindung zu besiegeln, nur dass er vier Jahre später mit der selben Hand und einem kurzen Händedruck dieser Bindung auf immer Lebewohl sagen musste.

Und er sah die große sonnengebräunte Hand, die die Finger seiner zum Sterben verurteilten Tochter streichelte und sie anflehte, am Leben zu bleiben. Er spürte den Hauch ihrer Berührung, das flackernde Leben unter der Haut und die Kälte, die langsam aus ihr hervorkroch, das nahe Ende verkündend. Und nichts war in Ordnung. Gar nichts. Ennis Welt hatte begonnen, sich in eine andere Richtung zu drehen.

Und es war die gleiche Hand, die heute Jacks Gesicht gestreichelt hatte, seine Hand hielt, ihn berührte und erregte und die mit einer nie gekannten Leidenschaft Jacks hartes Glied massierte und sein Sperma auffing.

Und für lange Sekunden war Ennis Welt zum Stillstand gekommen, hatte sein Universum aufgehört, sich zu drehen, war seine Existenz auf eine einzige Person in der Gegenwart fixiert. Jack Twist.

Eine Hand, ein Leben. Kam daher der Spruch „Sein Leben in den Händen halten?" Aber was bedeutete das nun für ihn, Ennis del Mar? Was war das für ein Leben und was davon konnte und wollte er in den Händen halten?

Jeder neue Alptraum, der ihn heimsuchte, ließ ihn zweifeln. An seiner Zukunft, seiner eigenen Standhaftigkeit, seiner Kraft, auch die nächsten drei Jahre zu überstehen. Er war so hilflos gegenüber seinen eigenen Gefühlen und noch viel weniger konnte er mit den Ängsten und der Trauer seiner kleinen Tochter umgehen. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, sie leiden zu sehen und er fühlte sich oftmals so unfähig und unvollkommen in dem Bemühen, ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen.

Als er am heutigen Abend Jack am Bett seiner Tochter hatte sitzen sehen, überfiel ihn für einen kurzen Moment Wut. Wut darüber, dass Jack nicht gegangen war, dass er in die Welt von Ennis eingedrungen und ihren Schrecken und ihre bodenlose Leere kennen gelernt hatte. Niemand, nicht eine Menschenseele sollte erfahren, wie das Leben hinter der Fassade des Lehrers Ennis del Mar aussah.

Er konnte den Gedanken an hohle Phrasen des Mitleids und Bedauerns von anderen Menschen nicht ertragen.

Die Wochen nach Almas und Francines Tot hatten ihm gereicht. Für den Rest seines Lebens. So viele „Freunde", die sich auf einmal um sein Wohlergehen sorgten, Hilfe und Unterstützung anboten und dann doch nie da waren, ja nicht einmal Zeit hatten, ein oder zwei Stunden auf Alma Junior aufzupassen, wenn er unangenehme Behördengänge vornehmen musste.

So viele Leute, die auf der Beerdigung ihr Beileid bekundeten – Menschen, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte und die er nicht einordnen konnte. Sein Haus kam ihm teilweise so überfüllt vor wie die Central Station zur Hauptverkehrszeit. Ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen trauernder Mitbürger.

Und ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass er die Sensation von Sage gewesen war. Man wollte ihn sehen, den Witwer mit seiner Tochter, der ein so tragisches Schicksal erlitten hatte, der zwei so unnötige Verluste hinnehmen musste. Er wusste, wie hinter seinem Rücken geredet wurde und spürte, wie die Stimmen abrupt verstummten, wenn er den Raum betrat, begrüßt durch betretenes Schweigen, verlegenes Räuspern und gesenkte Köpfe. Niemand konnte ihm mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Seine Trauer und Verzweiflung brach ein Tabu seiner Mitmenschen, barg eine Last für andere, die diese nicht bereit waren zu tragen.

Und er wurde ein Fremder in seiner eigenen Welt. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und zog zu seiner Schwester nach Caspar, wo ihn niemand kannte, wo er einfach nur sein konnte.

Und er schwor sich, niemals wieder über diese Zeit zu reden, niemals wieder jemanden so dicht an sich heran zu lassen, dass er in die Gefahr kam, teilen zu müssen, sich zu öffnen und Gefühle zuzulassen, die für ihn Gefahr bedeuteten.

Gefühle, nach Geborgenheit, Liebe und Vertrauen, nach Heimat und Nähe, Freundschaft und Partnerschaft, nach Zugehörigkeit.

Gefühle, die er sich im Grunde seines Herzens mit schmerzhafter Sehnsucht herbeiwünschte und die ihm gleichzeitig vor Angst die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen, weil sie die Kraft hatten, ihn aufzubrechen, seinen mühsam errichteten Schutzpanzer zu durchdringen und den wahren Ennis del Mar zum Vorschein zu bringen. Und der wahre Ennis del Mar machte ihm Angst, denn er kannte ihn nicht.

Und als er heute Jack Twist am Bett seiner Tochter hatte sitzen sehen, war nicht nur Wut und Zorn über sein Eindringen eine der Reaktionen, die ihn überkamen. Es war gleichzeitig auch eine tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass Jack etwas geschafft hatte, was Ennis nicht gelungen war: Alma zum lächeln zu bringen und ihr beim Einschlafen zu helfen.

Jack am Bett seiner Tochter zu sehen, hatte etwas Unwirkliches, etwas Surreales an sich und es fühlte sich gleichzeitig so normal an. Und so gut.

Dort saß niemand, der Mitleid empfand, niemand, der vorgab ein Freund zu sein. Dort saß jemand, der ein Freund war, der half. Selbstlos und von Herzen kommend. Und der ihm, Ennis, nicht das Gefühl gab, unvollkommen zu sein, versagt zu haben in der Hilflosigkeit und Trauer, die er im Angesicht seiner Tochter empfand.

In dieser Sekunde spürte er, wie sein Panzer bröckelte und Jack Twist wie ein Sonnenstrahl in sein dunkles, einsames Gefängnis eindrang, es erleuchtete und ihm einen Weg nach draußen wies.

Und Ennis del Mar fürchtete sich zu Tode.

Als Jack erwachte, was das Bett neben ihm kalt und leer. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, zog sich seine Hose an und warf sich die Bettdecke wärmend über seine Schultern.

Schlurfend machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ennis und fand ihn auf dem Balkon. Jack war unsicher, wie er sich dem Mann nähern sollte, mit dem er einige Stunden das Bett geteilt hatte und der nun einsam und in Gedanken versunken am Balkongeländer stand und in den Nachthimmel schaute.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Balkontür.

„Hey, Ennis."

Erschrocken zuckte Ennis zusammen und rieb sich über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich zu Jack umdrehte.

„Was machst Du hier? Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte Ennis leise.

„Das gleiche kann ich Dich fragen, Ennis. Es ist schweinekalt hier draußen. Du holst Dir den Tod, komm wieder rein."

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

„Muss ein bisschen nachdenken, Jack. Geh wieder rein."

Jack näherte sich Ennis, umarmte ihn von hinten und wickelte sie beide in seine Bettdecke ein. „Wie lange bist Du schon hier draußen, Ennis?", flüsterte er und legte sein Kinn auf Ennis Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung. Bin irgendwann aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Wollte Dich nicht wecken."

Jack streichelte gedankenverloren Ennis Oberkörper. „Der Tag heute war ... ereignisreich, oder?", wisperte er.

Ennis schnaubte leise und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Ereignisreich, ja, so kann man das auch nennen."

„Bereust Du es, Ennis?"

„Was?"

„Das mit uns. Ich meine, dass wir ... nun ja ..."

Ennis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, Jack. Schätze, das war ne einmalige Sache, oder?"

„Eine einmalige Sache?" Jack zog scharf die Luft ein, löste sich aus Ennis Umarmung und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Jack, ich ... ich bin nicht schwul", sagte Ennis unsicher und zog seine Schultern hoch. Als Jack nicht antwortete, drehte er sich langsam um und sah ihn an. Der schmerzvolle Gesichtsaudruck von Jack war wie ein Faustschlag in seinen Magen und verlegen senkte er die Augen.

„Was ist mit Dir, huh?" fragte Ennis nach einer Weile leise und sah Jack vorsichtig von unten herauf an. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Jack blickte ihn hart an.

„Ennis, ich sag's Dir nur ein Mal. Ich habe heute Nacht den besten Fick meines Lebens gehabt und ich hab jede Sekunde davon genossen. Also ... uh ... ich schätze ... doch ja, ich ... ich bin wohl schwul."

„Einfach so?"

„Einfach so."

„Und ... uh ... was sagt ... deine Mutter dazu?"

Jack starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Meine Mutter? Heilige Scheiße, Ennis! Was interessiert mich meine Mutter? Ich frag sie nicht nach ihrem Sexleben – also denke ich, dass sie an meinem auch nur insoweit Interesse hat, als dass sie möchte, dass ich glücklich bin. Allerdings - ich habe den Verdacht, dass meine Mutter was ahnt. Aber Ennis, abgesehen davon – wir sind erwachsene Leute und es geht niemanden außer uns was an."

Ennis antwortete nicht. Seufzend drehte er sich weg und zog gedankenverloren an seiner Zigarette.

„_Verdammt, verdammt"_, dachte er. _„Das ist eine Antwort, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe. Wie kann er sich so sicher sein? Woher weiß er, dass er ... Zu was macht ihn das jetzt? Und was bedeutet das für mich? Ich hab es heute mit ihm auch genossen. Sehr. Seinen Körper zu spüren, fest und hart, durch und durch Mann. Und ich wusste genau, was ihm gefällt, ich war mir sicher bei ihm, nicht so wie bei Alma, wo ich immer das Gefühl hatte, ich schlafe mit einer Puppe. ... Und er sagt, seiner Mutter sei es egal. Was würden meine Eltern sagen? Was sagen K.E. und Sharon? Muss ich es ihnen sagen? Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, oder? Aber ... aber ich bin ja auch nicht schwul – oder doch? Was heißt das überhaupt? Ab wann ist man schwul?"_

„Warst Du's schon immer?", fragte Ennis nach einiger Zeit leise.

Jack antwortete nicht. Zögernd drehte Ennis sich um. Jack starrte ihn an und sein Gesicht spiegelte einen Kanon an Gefühlen wider. Verlegenheit, Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit genauso wie Schmerz, Verlangen und Sehnsucht.

Ennis zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und seinen Körper unter Strom setzten als wäre er von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen.

„Jack?" Ennis Stimme kippte und zitterte. „Ich habe Dich was gefragt."

Ennis starrte ihn an, gefangen in seinem Anblick, jedes Detail von ihm aufnehmend. Seine schwarzen Haare, die borstig in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden, der Schatten seiner Bartstoppeln, die seinem Gesicht ein verwegenes jugendliches Aussehen verliehen, sein fein geschwungener Mund, der immer zu lächeln schien, seine Nase mit der leichten Delle in der Mitte, so als sei sie einmal gebrochen worden, seine dunklen Augenbrauen, wie von einem dicken Pinsel gemalt, die seine himmelblauen Augen umrandeten, seine athletisch geformten Schultern, sein Brustkorb, der sich in regelmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte und dabei seine Muskeln zum Vibrieren brachte, seine schmale Hüfte, seine langen Beine ... ein perfekter Anblick.

„_Oh mein Gott"_, dachte Ennis. _„Er ist einfach ein schöner Mann – ein verdammt schöner Mann. Himmel, wenn er mich jetzt anfasst, leg ich ihn flach, ich ... ich ... oh Mann, allein bei seinem Anblick verliere ich den Verstand, ich ..."_

Ennis schluckte hart, als der Traum von einem Mann auf ihn zukam und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Blitzschnell ergriff Ennis den ausgestreckten Arm, hielt ihn in der Luft mitten in der Bewegung fest und fixierte ihn mit stahlhartem Griff, so dass Jack erschrocken aufstöhnte.

„Fass mich nicht an, Twist", zischte Ennis zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ich hab Dich was gefragt und ich will eine Antwort: Warst Du's schon immer?"

Jack sah ihm tief in die Augen, sein Blick gebrochen, als er langsam nickte. „Schätze schon", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Woher weißt Du das?"

Jack senkte den Blick und leckte sich über seine Lippen als er leise antwortete: „Es gab da einen Kerl, damals, als ich Rodeo geritten bin. Sam ... Sam Toledo. Wir waren gute Kumpel, er hat mir viel beigebracht und so. Haben zusammen gefeiert, wenn wir gewonnen hatten und uns voll laufen lassen, wenn die Bullen uns im Ring zertrampelt hatten. Hatten immer eine Menge Frauen um uns herum."

Jack hielt inne und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern über die Augen. Ennis löste den Griff um Jack's Handgelenk leicht und Jack fuhr mit brüchiger Stimme fort:

„Eines Abends haben wir übel gefeiert. Ich hatte mir an dem Tag den Sieg geholt, Sam den zweiten Platz gewonnen und wir haben gesoffen bis zum Umfallen. Irgendwann sind wir in unser Hotelzimmer und Sam ... Sam und ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kam ... wir haben uns geküsst, uns die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und ich war so betrunken ... und trotzdem schien es so richtig, was wir gemacht haben und das hat mir so zu Tode erschreckt, dass ... dass ich ihm ... na ja ... ich hab ihm eine verpasst. Ich bin aus dem Zimmer raus, stundenlang wie ein Zombie durch die Straßen von Childress gelaufen und als ich am Morgen ausgenüchtert zurück kam, um mich zu entschuldigen, war Sam weg. Ich ... ich hab ihn nie wieder gesehen. Die restlichen Rodeos bin ich alleine angetreten, hab nur verloren, zwei Wochen später traf ich Lureen und drei Monate später war ich verheiratet, weil wir wie notgeile Teenes über einander hergefallen sind und ich Trottel das Gummi vergessen hatte."

„_Oh Mann"_, dachte Ennis. _„Er hat Angst gehabt, er war zu Tode erschrocken – und ich bin es auch. Vielleicht ist es normal. Vielleicht gehört es dazu, wenn man entdeckt, dass man ‚anders' ist. Bin ich anders? Ist er anders? Für mich nicht. Ich bin immer noch Ennis del Mar, er ist für mich immer noch Jack Twist. Und trotzdem hat sich etwas geändert. Ich komme nur nicht dahinter, was es ist, dass sich geä ..."_

„Hast Du ... hast Du ihn ... geliebt?" fragte Ennis abrupt und blickte Jack prüfend an.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und Du?", fragte er. „Hast Du Alma geliebt?"

Ennis senkte den Kopf und presste Daumen und Zeigefinger an seinen Nasenrücken – eine Geste, die Jack schon so vertraut war, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte.

„Das ist jetzt die 100.000-Dollar-Frage", presste er hervor. „Ehrlich gesagt – ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht."

„_Und das ist nicht gelogen"_, schalt sich Ennis in Gedanken. _„Du hast nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was Du für Deine Frau empfindest. Du hast getan, was alle von Dir erwarten, wolltest Alma nicht enttäuschen, bist wie immer den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gegangen."_

Sein Atem ging schwer und mühsam versuchte er die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu behalten, als er fort laut fuhr: „Es lief nicht besonders gut zwischen uns. Wir hätten uns getrennt, wenn sie nicht schwanger geworden wäre. Ich ... ich habe erst nach ihrem ... nachdem sie ... danach habe ich erst erfahren, dass sie eigentlich gar kein zweites Kind mehr hätte haben dürfen. Sie hat es mir nie gesagt."

„Schätze, das spricht nicht gerade für unsere Beziehung", stellte Ennis nach einiger Zeit müde fest und fügte fast unhörbar hinzu:

„Ich ... ich hatte nie irgendwas mit Männern, Jack. Ich ... ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ich ... dass ich irgendwann vielleicht noch einmal die Möglichkeit hätte ...Vater zu werden."

„Oh, Ennis", sagte Jack und ohne nachzudenken, nahm er ihn in den Arm und wickelte sie beide in die Bettdecke. „Du hast eine süße kleine Tochter, die Dich braucht, alles andere wird die Zeit entscheiden. Du bist noch jung, Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

„_Twist, Du dämliches Arschloch – was redest Du denn da? Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht etwa ermutigen, dass er ... das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Du findest heute heraus, dass Du diesen Mann liebst – und gibst ihn im gleichen Atemzug zum Jagen frei? Wie dämlich bist Du eigentlich! Vor dir steht ein Prachtexemplar von einem Mann und Du agierst selbstlos wie eine Nonne. Verdammt, verdammt ... Du lernst wohl nie dazu .. Du ..."_

„_Was redet er denn da? Erst sagt er mir, dass war der beste Fick, den er je hatte – und jetzt will er mich an Frau Unbekannt verkuppeln, damit ich meinen heterosexuellen Träumen nachgehen kann? Twist, da passt was nicht zusammen, das merke sogar ich ..."_

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge. Fest erwiderte er dessen Umarmung, kuschelte sie beide in die Bettdecke und leise murmelnd sagte er: „Jack, ich denke, in diesem Fall wird die Zeit nichts entscheiden."

Jack erstarrte und sein Herz setzte für einige Sekunden aus. Vorsichtig löste er sich ein Stück aus der Umarmung und sah Ennis fragend an: „Was ... was meinst Du damit, Ennis?" flüsterte er. „Gibst Du ... willst Du der Sache zwischen uns eine Chance geben?"

Ennis erwiderte Jacks Blick und eine Antwort war nicht nötig, denn Jack sah in Ennis Augen, was er sehen musste. Ein Strahlen erhellte Jacks Gesicht, das Ennis Herz zum Hüpfen und seinen Bauch zum Kribbeln brachte.

„Ennis", wisperte Jack und sanft nahm er Ennis Gesicht in seine Hände, streichelte ihn, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn auf die Augen, auf die Wangen. Unendlich zärtlich, behutsam wanderte sein Mund bis er Ennis Lippen berührte, sie mit seiner Zunge leicht öffnete und in seinen Atem hauchte: „Ennis, ich will mit Dir schlafen, denkst Du, dass ... denkst Du, dass das wohl möglich wäre?"

Blaue Augen blickten in braune, die Zeit hatte sekundenlang Erbarmen und stand still für Jack Twist und Ennis del Mar und ein leises Aufstöhnen von Ennis gab Jack die Antwort, die er brauchte, nach der er sich sein Leben lang gesehnt hatte, ohne es zu wissen.


	11. Chapter 11

„**Wir sind alle Schüler des großen Geheimnisses des Lebens." Kirpal Singh, (1894 - 1974)**

_„Die erste Nacht mit Ennis veränderte mein Leben. Für immer. Diese Nacht veränderte auch ihn. Unwiederbringlich._

_Noch heute spüre ich seinen Körper, der sich mir langsam, unsicher und zögernd näherte. Angst vor der Neuentdeckung einer Lust, die uns beiden bis zu dem Zeitpunkt fremd war, der Schock über Gefühle, die in einer nie geahnten Tiefe auf uns einströmten, nur allein durch die Gegenwart des anderen hervorgerufen. Stille Freude über die Befriedigung einer Sehnsucht, die uns unser gesamtes Leben begleitet hatte, führte uns in der Nacht zueinander. Sanft, zärtlich, hingebungsvoll haben wir einen Weg eingeschlagen, der kein Zurück mehr zulässt._

_Wir haben unsere Herzen gebrandmarkt und uns in vielen erfüllenden Stunden leiser Leidenschaft unsere Seelen geschenkt._

_Und der erste Kuss in dieser Nacht – oh mein Gott ... kein Vergleich zu allem, was vorher gewesen ist. Niemals, nicht annähernd. Seine Mund, der so selten lacht, oft zusammengepresst, als müsste er zurückhalten, was in ihm brodelt, als wäre er der Verschluss zu seiner Seele und zu seinem Herzen, eingerostet während der vielen einsamen Jahre. Dieser Mund, mit den weichen und sanften Lippen, der sich mir geöffnet hat. Mir. Der mir einen Weg zu sich nach Hause gezeigt und seine Lippen mit meinen versiegelt hat._

_Der Mund, der heiße Spuren auf meinem Körper hinterließ, der meine Haut schmeckte und fühlte, der mich verbrannte und mich erzittern ließ vor Erregung und Leidenschaft._

_Sein Atem, der auf meinen traf, unsere Zungen, die sich berührten, fragend und vorsichtig am Anfang, später leidenschaftlich und besitzergreifend, die in Gebiete vordrangen, die wir bis dahin niemandem gestattet hatten zu erkunden._

_Sein Wispern in meinem Ohr ‚Du bist so schön, so wunderschön', mein Name, den er seufzte und hinausschrie, den er flüsterte und kommandierte. Niemals, niemals zuvor hat mich allein der Klang einer Stimme so erregt, niemals zuvor so gerührt. Niemals zuvor klang meine Name schöner als in dieser Nacht, niemals zuvor habe ich ihn mit mehr Stolz getragen als in den Sekunden, als Ennis ihn aussprach._

_Und seine starken, warmen Hände, die mich an ihn gezogen haben, mich nicht mehr loslassend, mich haltend, mich erkundend. Seine wunderschönen langen Finger, immer noch gebräunt von der Sommersonne, die meine Haut streichelten und mir das Gefühl gaben, ein kostbarer Schatz zu sein, die liebevoll und zärtlich mein Gesicht umfassten, wenn wir uns küssten, die meine Haare streichelten, während er mir in die Augen sah, sein Blick verschleiert vor Liebe und Leidenschaft und wir ineinander ertranken. Seine wunderbaren Hände, die mein Glied hart massierten, als er in mich eindrang und die mich noch Stunden danach hielten, als wir erschöpft und überwältigt das Nachglühen einer Nacht genossen, die uns den Himmel auf Erden gezeigt hatte._

_Mein Körper, der sich an seinen schmiegte, nahtlos, als hätte die Natur uns füreinander vorgesehen. Nackte Haut, die aufeinander traf, elektrisierend, pulsierend, das Leben verkündend. Sein Gewicht auf mir, mein Körper auf ihm, Arme und Beine, die sich umklammerten, sich drängend berührten, aneinander rieben, verzehrend, die keinen Raum zwischen unseren heißen Körpern duldeten, zu groß war die Angst, den anderen in dieser Nacht zu verlieren. Irgendwann wussten wir nicht mehr, wo der eine Körper aufhörte und der andere anfing. Wir verschmolzen, wir wurden eins. Und es war gut so._

_In dieser Nacht empfingen wir unsere Weihe. Ennis del Mar hat mich getauft, mir meinen Namen und meine Identität gegeben. Er hat mich zum Leben erweckt und mir Wünsche geschenkt. Wünsche nach einer gemeinsamen Zukunft, nach seiner Nähe, seiner Liebe, nach Familie und Geborgenheit._

_Ennis ist mein Hafen der Ruhe, er ist der Pol meines Lebens und mein tägliches Elixier._

_Ich vermisse ihn._

_Ich vermisse ihn, sobald er den Raum verlässt, ich vermisse ihn, wenn ich seine Berührung nicht spüren kann. Ja, manchmal vermisse ich ihn sogar, wenn er in mich eindringt, wir leidenschaftlich und gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kommen, wispernd und flüsternd oder stöhnend und schreiend, das Gefühl der absoluten, der totalen Erfüllung erfahrend – und ich vermisse ihn mit dem schmerzhaften Gefühl eines Verlustes, weil ich weiß, dass dieser vollkommende Gleichklang, die vollkommene Einheit unserer Körper und unserer Seelen nur Sekunden anhält und ich bis zum nächsten Mal von den Erinnerungen leben muss._

_Ennis. Ennis del Mar. Eine einsame Insel im Meer. Umspült vom Schicksal, Wind und Wellen trotzend, nicht nachgebend, sich nicht beugend, sondern sich schützend. Sonnenauf- und Sonnenuntergänge, die den Lauf des Lebens markieren, erlebend, immer einsam, immer auf der Suche aber verharrend am Boden, verwurzelt mit der Umgebung, das ist er, das ist mein Ennis._

_Und eines Tages strande ich an den Ufern seiner Festung, nichtsahnend, zufällig. Ich glaube an das Schicksal, ich glaube an Vorbestimmung. Und ich glaube, es sollte so sein, dass wir uns treffen. Ich habe ihn gesucht, mein Leben lang. Und er hat mich gesucht, das glaube ich, das hoffe ich._

_Er ist ein starker Mann, mein Ennis. Ein fürsorglicher Vater für Junior, ein guter Lehrer für Bobby und ein ... mein ... Partner, mein Freund, mein Lebensbegleiter. Er ist mein Fels in der Brandung, er gibt mir Kraft, mein Leben zu leben und der Mann zu sein, der ich immer sein wollte._

_Und niemand, niemand auf der Welt würde denken, dass es die Nächste sind, in denen dieser starke, kräftige Mann loslassen kann. Dass es die Dunkelheit ist, die sein wahres Gesicht zum Vorschein bringt, dass es die stillen Stunden der Nacht sind, in denen Ennis sich fallen lässt, in denen er Vertrauen und Zuversicht bei mir sucht, in denen er mich braucht, um seine tiefen Wunden heilen zu lassen, in denen er zu dem sanften und zärtlichen Liebhaber wird, an den ich mein Herz verloren habe._

_Wie soll man Glück beschreiben? Welche Worte sind wertvoll genug, meine Liebe zu ihm auszudrücken?_

_Manchmal, wenn ich in den Abendstunden auf der Veranda unseres Ranchhauses sitze und über die flachen Felder blicke, müde von der harten Arbeit des Tages die Beine hochlege und ein Bier trinke, die Abenddämmerung langsam in die Nacht übergeht, der Polarstern am Himmel erscheint, Vorbote für die Millionen anderer Sterne die innerhalb weniger Minuten folgen und die Nacht erhellen, dann habe ich das Gefühl, das der Wind über die Weiten der Prärie einen Namen wispert._

_Unhörbar für den Rest der Welt aber laut genug für meine Ohren. Es ist der Name, der mein Glück bedeutet, der Name, der meine ganze Liebe ausdrückt, ein Name, der die Welt für mich bedeutet._

_‚Ennis, Ennis, Ennis.' "_

* * *

_„Jack ist ein Träumer, ein Idealist. Für mich ist er das. Weltfremd manchmal und doch so bodenständig. Voller Ziele und Ideen, immer auf der Suche, selten zu Ruhe kommend._

_Er erinnert mich an einen Schmetterling. Schillernd und farbenfroh in der Sommersonne, sich vom Wind tragen lassend, niemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendend, wo er landen könnte. Von jedem bewundert, von so vielen geliebt und dennoch so verletzlich. Eine falsche Bewegung und seine Flügel stellen das Fliegen ein. Eine falsche Berührung und er verkümmert._

_Und so flatterhaft, dass man ihn kaum einfangen kann – es sei denn, er lässt sich locken. Und ich locke ihn._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ein Mann wie Jack an mir findet. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn ich ihn ansehe, dann lacht mir die pure Lebenslust entgegen._

_Allein der Blick in seine blauen Augen lässt mich schmelzen. Die goldenen Sprenkel, die auftauchen, wenn er lacht. Und wenn er mich ansieht, Lapislazuli-farben, wenn ich in ihn eindringe, Leidenschaft und Erregung seinen Blick verschleiernd. Himmelblau, aber immer die Unendlichkeit versprechend, wenn ich ihn küsse, wenn ich ihm ins Ohr flüstere, wie wunderschön ich ihn finde._

_Sein Mund, zum Reden gemacht, der nie stillsteht, immer in Bewegung, immer fragend, kommentierend – lamentierend._

_Ich dagegen lebe in der Stille, seit meine Eltern in der Kurve der Dead Horse Road ihr Leben gelassen haben. Abgeschottet von allem, was um mich herum passiert ist, jedes Gefühl auf ein Minimum reduziert, um den Schmerz erträglich zu halten. Isoliert. Ich habe nie viel gesprochen, aber in Gegenwart von Jack ertappe ich mich, dass ich rede, viel rede. Es fließt aus mir heraus, es scheint so, als sei ein Bann gebrochen, ein Damm eingestürzt und nun quillt alles aus mir heraus, was sich über die Jahre angestaut hat._

_Das macht mir manchmal Angst. Es ist so überwältigend. Endlich Worte zu finden, jemanden zu haben, der zuhört, der versteht, der Anteil nimmt, der mich hält und mir versichert, mich nie wieder los lassen zu wollen._

_Und seine Lippen, seine wunderschön geschwungenen, vollen Lippen. Manchmal leicht geöffnet, wenn er mir entgegen blickt, abwartend, unsicher aber sofort lächelnd, wenn ich ihn umarme oder mich zu ihm beuge._

_Manchmal geschwollen und blutig, wenn wir uns nicht mehr kontrollieren können – aber immer so sanft, ohh ... so unendlich sanft, wenn ich ihn küsse. Oh Gott, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass die Lippen eines Mannes so süß schmecken können, so viel Verheißung versprechen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass das Berühren eines Männermundes den Himmel auf Erden für mich bedeuten kann._

_Und ich küsse ihn oft, sehr oft, ich kann gar nicht genug bekommen. Ich liebe es, wenn sich die weiche Haut seiner Lippen auf meine legt. Seine Lippen wärmen mich, jedes Mal. Und ich frage mich, wie war es, wenn ich Alma geküsst habe?_

_Die bittere Wahrheit ist: ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. So intensiv sind die Gefühle, die Jacks Kuss in mir hervorruft, dass ich alles andere ausblende._

_In diesen Sekunden ist nichts mehr von Bedeutung, nur noch seine Nähe, sein harter Körper, ganz Mann, der sich in meiner Umarmung meinen Konturen anpasst – fließend und wie von Geisterhand. Es soll so sein._

_Und die Wärme die von seinem Körper auf meinen ausstrahlt, mich wie bei einem Reptil zum Leben erweckt und mir Geschmeidigkeit einhaucht, die ich nie in mir vermutet hätte._

_Das erregende Gefühl, dass er mir Zutritt gewährt in seine Welt. Dass er sich mir öffnet. Mir._

_Und ich tauche ein in seine Gegenwart, ich rieche ihn und ertrinke in einem Strudel von überwältigendem Verlangen, das ich noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Ich habe in diesen Sekunden das verzehrende Verlangen, komplett in ihn hineinzukriechen, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, in seinem Körper aufzugehen. Ich wünschte mir, dass wir für immer eins würden, nie wieder getrennt, nie wieder die Kälte spürend, wenn der Kuss vorbei ist, die Leere, die Einsamkeit._

_Manchmal bleibt es bei sanften Küssen und wir fummeln und knutschen herum als seien wir wieder fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich genieße diese Zeit. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor erlebt. Ich war nie fünfzehn Jahre alt ... Ich habe nie rumgemacht ... bis jetzt._

_Es sind die gestohlenen Momente stiller und inniger Intimität, wenn er mich im Hausflur abfängt, mich an der Tür begrüßt oder mich in eine dunkle Ecke zieht, verborgen vom Rest der Welt. Wenn er mich von hinten umarmt, wenn ich uns abends ein Bier aus der Küche hole und er mir mit rauer Stimme befehlend ins Ohr wispert: ‚Bleib genauso stehen, Babe. Stell das Bier weg und dreh Dich um – fass mich an, so, ja so ... oh ... so gut. Küss mich, küss mich Liebling, wie Du noch nie zuvor einen Menschen geküsst hast.'_

_Und was soll ich sagen? Ich brenne in seiner Gegenwart. Lichterloh. Aber er verzehrt mich nicht, er nährt mich. Ich fühle mich vollkommen, wenn er bei mir ist. Und so küsse ich ihn, wann immer er will, wann immer ich will. Manchmal sanft, manchmal hart – aber immer bin ich es. Ich. Ich bringe ihn dazu leise zu seufzen oder laut zu stöhnen. Ich bringe ihn dazu, dass er sich auszieht, sich mir zeigt, seine Hülle fallen lässt, genauso, wie er meine Mauern zum Einstürzen bringt. Und es ist gut so. Vollkommenheit, Perfektion – das ist es, was zwischen und ist._

_Und ich liebe jede Richtung, in die es geht. Die sanften Stunden intimer Liebe und Leidenschaft wenn ich ihm zuraune: ‚Du bis mein, Jack, spürst Du es, spürst Du mich, tief in Dir? Jack, schau mich an. Gott, Du schmeckst so gut, so süß, ich will Dich, Jack, Dich ... Dich ... nur Dich. Komm für mich, komm für mich ...'. Und es sind diese Worte, die ihm den Verstand rauben, die ihn zum Höhepunkt kommen lassen für mich, gemeinsam mit mir und die uns Sekunden der Ewigkeit schenken._

_Oder die harten Paarungen, wenn wir uns blutig küssen und morgens mit blauen Flecken und wunden Lippen aufwachen, wenn die Erregung in unseren Körpern so überhand nimmt, dass wir nicht anders können als wie die Urmenschen über einander herzufallen, uns gewaltsam zu nehmen, was unsere Körper so bitter-schmerzlich herbei sehnen, laut stöhnend und schreien, uns anspornend ‚Fick mich, aber fick mich hart und tu es ... JETZT!' Und wir bändigen die Eruption der Lust, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, um dieses Gefühl der Verzehrung für einander zu begreifen und ihrer Herr zu werden. Und es sind Sekunden, in denen uns das gelingt, in denen wir das Gefühl haben, tiefe Ruhe und Frieden ineinander und miteinander gefunden zu haben._

_Ich habe es bis heute nicht begriffen. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, das uns zueinander zieht, das uns anzieht, wie die Motten zum Licht. Und ich komme an den Punkt, wo ich es nicht mehr begreifen will. Ich kann nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Ich kann nicht gegen ihn ankämpfen. Wie könnte ich das jemals tun? Es ist wie eine Sucht, aber eine Sucht nach etwas Schönem, die Sucht nach einem Lebenselixier, von dem ich weiß, wenn ich es nicht mehr habe, dann bleibe ich langsam sterbend am Leben._

_Aber wir müssen aufpassen. Ich finde, dass wir das tun müssen. Unsere Kinder wissen noch nichts von uns und ich weiß nicht, wie sie es aufnehmen werden. Ich meine, ich bin Bobbys Lehrer, er vertraut mir, er macht gute Fortschritte im Lesen und Schreiben und ich denke, er kann es packen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn wir ihm sagen, dass sein Dad und ich ..._

_Und Junior. Sie liebt Jack, das spüre ich. Und ich habe den Eindruck für Jack ist Junior die Tochter, die er nie gehabt hat und das freut mich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn wir ihr erzählen, dass wir ... Sie kann nicht schon wieder ... Sie erholt sich nach drei Jahren zum ersten Mal ... Ich kann es nicht, ich bringe es nicht fertig._

_Aber ich spüre, dass Jack sich damit nicht mehr lange zufrieden gibt. Er will mehr. Er will über Nacht bleiben, morgens mit mir aufwachen, sich nicht wie ein Dieb in den frühen Morgenstunden aus meiner Wohnung schleichen, damit Junior ihn nicht sieht. Er will, dass ich seine Ma kennen lerne. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich bin noch nicht so weit, oder doch?_

_Rückblickend auf die letzten drei Jahre meines Lebens und reflektierend, was mir in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, kann ich nichts anderes feststellen, als dass ich überwältigt bin. Jack hat mich ergriffen und ich bin auf seinen Zug aufgesprungen. Ich weiß nicht, in welche Richtung er fährt, ich weiß nicht, wo ich ankommen werde. Aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben genieße ich den Fahrtwind und die Schnelligkeit. Und ich schätze, ich bin es ihm schuldig, auf ihn zuzugehen, ihm etwas davon zurück zu geben, was er mir geschenkt hat._

_Denn in den Nachtstunden, wenn Jack nicht bei mir ist und mich die Einsamkeit wie ein kalter Hauch umweht, wenn die Sehnsucht nach ihm so schmerzt, wenn die Dunkelheit mich wieder zu ersticken droht und ich mich nach Farbe, Sonne und Wärme sehne, dann schlägt mir die Wahrheit unbarmherzig ins Gesicht._

_Dann rufe ich meinen Schmetterling herbei, meinen kostbaren Schatz, meinen Lebensretter, der mich wieder in die Lüfte trägt, der mich träumen lässt. Und vorsichtig, um ihn nicht trudeln zu lassen, hauche ich ihm zu: ‚Nimm mich mit, kleiner Liebling. Du gehörst zu mir. Du bist mein. Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich.'."_

* * *

„Ma? Hey, Ma, wo bist Du?"

Verschwitzt und mit geröteten Wangen von der Kälte draußen stürmte Jack ins Haus und war auf dem Weg in die Küche zu seiner Mutter als ihn ein scharfes „Schuhe aus, Junge !" am Boden festfrieren ließ.

Irritiert blickte er an sich hinunter, sah auf seine Schuhe_ „Woher zur Hölle weiß sie, dass ... sie sieht mich doch gar nicht ..."_

„Jackie, ich brauch Dich nicht zu sehen", tönte das Orakel weiter aus der Küche. „Ich WEISS, dass Du nicht dran denkst, die Schuhe auszuziehen. Ich kenn Dich lange genug, Junge. Aber eines sag ich Dir..." Die Stimme seiner Mutter kam unheilvoll näher und sie erschien in der Küchentür, den Kochlöffel in einer Drohgebärde erhoben. „... solange ich noch auf zwei Beinen stehen kann und hier das Haus sauber halte, so lange bin ich hinter Dir her, dass Du den Dreck der Felder und Ställe draußen lässt. Und wenn ich's Dir mit dem Kochlöffel einprügele." Grinsend blickte sie ihren Sohn an, der leise vor sich hinmurmelnd die schweren Stiefel von den Füßen zog und vor der Tür abstellte.

„So, und jetzt komm rein, Junge und sag mir, warum Du nach mir rufst, als hättest Du mich wochenlang nicht gesehen."

Auf dem Weg in die Küche zog Jack sich seinen Parka aus, warf ihn achtlos auf das große braune Sofa und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche, wo ihm der Duft nach gebratenem Fleisch und frischem Gemüse das Wasser im Mund zusammen fließen ließ. Neugierig blickte er in die dampfenden Töpfe auf dem Herd. „Oh, Ma, das sieht lecker aus. Können wir bald essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Gib mir zehn Minuten. Wasch Dir die Hände und hol Bobby und Junior, dann kann es losgehen. Junior schläft heute hier?"

„Hmmm, Ennis hat heute einen Elternabend. Da muss ich auch hin. Ich bring die Kinder ins Bett und dann fahre ich zur Schule. Ich bin länger weg heute Abend."

Roberta blickte ihren Sohn wissend an. „Nicht nur heute Abend, wie ich bemerkt habe", sagte sie vielsagend. „Wie ... uh ... wie läuft es denn so mit Ennis?"

Jack blickte seine Mutter an. „Was ... äh ... wie ...?", stammelte er mit hochrotem Kopf. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sie ihn direkt auf Ennis ansprach und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, dass er Andeutungen in irgendeiner Form gemacht hatte.

„Jack, Deine Mutter ist zwar schon etwas älter aber bei weitem nicht doof. Du bleibst die Nächte weg, schleichst Dich morgens wieder ins Haus. Du bist nicht betrunken und ich musste Dich noch nicht aus dem Gefängnis auslösen, was mir sagt, dass Du die Nächte nicht bis morgens in einer Bar oder Kneipe verbracht hast. Und Schätzchen, mach mir bitte nichts vor. Wann immer Du den Namen ‚Ennis' in den Mund nimmst, da passiert was mit Deiner Stimme und Deinen Augen ... hu ... das sieht ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock. Also würdest Du Deiner Mutter bitte jede Grundlage für Spekulationen nehmen und ENDLICH sagen, was hier vorgeht?"

Zwinkernd blickte sie ihren Sohn an, der sich verlegen wandte. „So offensichtlich, Ma?", murmelte er. „Und ... und es stört Dich nicht, dass ... ich meine ...?"

Roberta legte Kochlöffel und Gewürze beiseite, mit denen sie gerade das köchelnde Essen bearbeiten wollte und nahm die Hände ihres Sohne. Ernst blickte sie ihn an.

„So offensichtlich, ja." Tief holte sie Luft.

„Jack, ich würde lügen, wenn ich Dir sagen würde, dass ich es normal finde, dass der Liebhaber meines Sohnes ein Mann ist. Ich ... nun ja ... das ist sehr egoistisch, ich weiß, aber ich habe mir immer viele Enkelkinder gewünscht und hatte gehofft, dass Du es im Leben leicht haben wirst. Den Weg, den Du wählst, ist kein leichter, Jack, mach Dir da bitte nichts vor. Die Menschen sind auch im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert immer noch sehr konservativ, vor allem hier auf dem Land." Seufzend blickte sie ihren Sohn an.

„Aber", fuhr sie fort. „unabhängig meiner eigenen egoistischen Wünsche, Jack, habe ich Dich noch nie zuvor so glücklich gesehen. Es tut mir so weh, dass wir Dir als Kind dieses Glück nicht geben konnten und dass Du es auch mit Lureen nicht gefunden hast. Aber ich bin so froh, dass Ennis das Beste aus Dir herausholt, Jack. Und deswegen, um Deine Frage zu beantworten – ja, es ist ok für mich."

„Oh, Ma", flüsterte Jack und nahm seine Mutter sanft in den Arm. „Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet. ..." Gerührt vergrub er sein Gesicht ihn ihrer Halsbeuge, wie er es als Kind schon getan hatte und atmete ihren Geruch nach Essen, Apfelseife und kaltem Winterwind ein. Es war der Geruch seiner Kindheit, immer tröstlich, immer beschützend und er war so froh, sie bei sich zu haben.

„Danke, Ma", murmelte er und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich, bevor er sie losließ. Beide lächelten sich an.

„Jack", sagte seine Mutter nach einiger Zeit zögernd. „Ich ... uhm ... ich bin nicht die aufgeklärteste und eigentlich sollte ich so ein Gespräch nicht mit meinem erwachsenen Sohn führen ... äh ..." Schamesröte stieg in ihrem Gesicht auf und verlegen wandte sie sich ihren Kochtöpfen zu.

Jack lachte belustigt auf. „Ma? He, komm schon, so schlimm kann es nicht sein, über was willst Du mich aufklären?"

Umständlich räusperte sich Roberta, bevor sie leise fortfuhr. „Jack, ich hab da neulich einen Zeitungsartikel gelesen. Vor kurzem war Welt-AIDS-Tag und da haben sie gesagt, die Zahlen der Neuinfizierten stiegen und ... uh ... äh ... betroffen sind vor allem ... oh, Jack, bitte sag mir ... versprich mir ... dass Du aufpasst. Tust Du das ?"

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ungeduldig fuhr sie mit den Fingern darüber. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sentimental zu werden.

„Ma?" Sanft strich Jack seiner Mutter über den Rücken. „Mach Dir darüber keine Sorgen, ok? Ich ... ich hab mich vor einem halben Jahr testen lassen und ... äh ... Ennis ... also er ... Wir sind sauber, reicht Dir das als Antwort?"

Jack erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Ennis, das sie in ihrer ersten Nacht geführt hatten und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„_Verdammt", murmelte Ennis schlaftrunken, nachdem sie erschöpft nebeneinander zum Liegen gekommen waren und ihrer beider Atem wieder gleichmäßig ging._

„_Huh?", murmelte Jack, der seinen Kopf in Ennis Halsbeuge gelegt hatte und ihn mit Armen und Beinen umschlungen hielt._

„_Ich ... wir hätten ... ich hätte nicht einfach so ..." Jack lachte leise. „Was denn, Ennis?"_

„_Wir haben nicht verhütet", brach es aus Ennis heraus und er war unendlich dankbar, dass die Dunkelheit sein knallrotes Gesicht verbarg. Verlegen wandte er sich, als Jack in lautes, unkontrolliertes Lachen ausbrach._

„_Verdammt, Twist, das ist nicht witzig", knurrte Ennis. „Ahh ... doch Ennis ... Verhüten, Du meine Güte, verhüten ... uh ... das klingt einfach so lustig ... Hilfe ..." Wieder schüttelte ihn ein Lachkrampf._

„_Jack ! Du weißt genau, was ich meine, verdammt noch mal." Tief Luft holend wischte Jack sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Ja, Ennis, ich weiß, was Du meinst", sagte er, immer noch ein Lächeln in der Stimme. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, was mich angeht. Ich ... ich hab mich vor sechs Monaten testen lassen. Negativ."_

„_Du ... Du hast Dich ... warum?" „Warum? Weil ich dachte, ich müsste es mal tun. Ich ... ich hatte eine ziemlich wilde Zeit, bevor Lureen und ich uns getrennt haben. Und ich war recht ... uh ... unvorsichtig, um es mal so auszudrücken ..." _

_Ennis schwieg. Vorsichtig piekste ihn Jack nach einer Weil in seine Rippen. „Warum sagst Du nichts?" flüsterte er._

_Ennis zuckte zusammen. „Wilde Zeit?" murmelte er nach einer Weile und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Haaren. „Mit Männern?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachbarinnen" kam als Antwort, was Ennis zum Glucksen brachte._

„_Nachbarinnen. ... Jack, Du lässt auch nichts anbrennen, oder? Was hat Lureen dazu gesagt?" Jack schnaubte. „Lureen hatte dazu nichts zu sagen, sie hat es selber ziemlich wild getrieben, Ennis. Sie war kein Kind von Traurigkeit und ich auch nicht."_

_Ennis drückte Jack an sich. „Der Gedanke gefällt mir nicht", presste er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor und besitzergreifend legte er seine Hände auf Jack's Hintern und drückte ihn an sich. „Gefällt mir gar nicht", wiederholte er._

_Jack legte seinen Kopf zurück und sah Ennis an. Glühend dunkle Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht. „Hey Honey", wisperte Jack belustigt. „Bist Du eifersüchtig?"_

_Ennis drehte Jack blitzschnell auf den Rücken, legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn, fixierte Jacks Arme über ihren Köpfen und presste sein erregtes Glied in Jacks Unterleib. Jack blickte in Ennis glühende Augen und was er dort sah, ließ jede Belustigung verschwinden und machte Platz für ein ziehendes Gefühl steigender, schwindelerregender Gier, nach dem Mann, der ihm gerade die Luft zum Atmen nahm und mit seinem Unterleib eindeutige Signale aussandte. Hastig leckte sich Jack über seine trockenen, heißen Lippen._

„_Du gehörst mir, Jack, ab sofort. Mir ganz allein", flüsterte Ennis mit heiserer Stimme und jagte Jack Schauer über den Rücken. Leise stöhnend bäumte er sich Ennis entgegen._

„_Ist das so, Ennis? Ja? Los, dann zeig es mir. Markiere mich und zeig mir, wie sehr ich Dir gehöre. Zeig mir, wie sehr Du mich willst. Gib mir einen guten Grund, die Nachbarn zukünftig in Ruhe zu lassen..." _

_Unter halbgeschlossenen Augen und schwer atmend blickte er Ennis auffordernd an, wohl wissend und kalkulierend, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Sein Herzschlag pulsierte sichtbar in seiner Brust und an seinem Hals. Eine animalische Erregung durchfuhr seinen Körper, das Blut schoss in seine Lenden, heiß und fordernd und verschleierte seine Gedanken. Hart bewegte er sich unter Ennis, stieß ihn an, forderte ihn unmissverständlich auf._

„_Nimm mich, Ennis. Nimm mich hart, Los, tu es ..." Es brauchte nicht mehr als ein paar rauer, heiser geflüsterter Worte von Jack und Ennis entflammte. Wild nahm er Jacks Mund in seinen Besitz, presste seinen Liebhaber in die Matratze, fixierte ihn an Ort und Stelle, wollte ihm zeigen, ihn spüren lassen, dass es neben ihm keinen weitern Menschen gibt, der Anspruch auf Jack und seinen Körper haben darf. Rau und besitzergreifend drang er in Jack ein, wild wurde er empfangen, hart zurück geschlagen. Es folgte ein Machtkampf zwischen ebenbürtigen Partnern. Niemand verlor, beide gewannen._

_Als sie miteinander fertig waren, hatten beide ihr Revier festgesteckt, beide ihr Terrain markiert. Unwiederbringlich._

„Jack? Träumst Du?", fragte Roberta.

Jack zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Huh, hast Du was gesagt, Ma?"

„Jackie", tadelte seine Mutter. „Hör zu, wenn ich mit Dir rede. Ich habe gesagt, das reicht mir als Antwort. Und nun geh, Junge. Hol die Kinder zum Essen, damit Du rechtzeitig weg kommst."

Jack lächelte seine Mutter an. „Mach ich Ma. Übrigens, das wollte ich Dir noch sagen, ich hab die Tiere in die Ställe gebracht und gesichert. Heute morgen kam auf CNN eine Unwetterwarnung für Wyoming und den Norden."

„Unwetter? Um diese Jahreszeit?" Stirnrunzelnd blickte Roberta ihren Sohn an.

„Jepp. Stell Dir vor. Eine Schneewarnung haben sie herausgegeben. Phhh ... wirklich glauben kann ich's nicht – aber die Leute vom Wetterdienst haben ihr Fach studiert ... oder?"

Roberta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen", sagte sie. „Ach übrigens", rief sie Jack hinterher, als dieser zur Tür herausging. „Bevor ich es vergesse, richte Ennis bitte aus, er und Junior sind zum Thanksgiving eingeladen."

Jack drehte sich um und grinste seine Mutter breit an. „Danke, Ma, ich wird's ihm ausrichten." Sprach's und ging zur Tür raus. Roberta hörte Sekunden später ein lautes Pfeifen und ein gebrülltes „Bobby, Junior, herkommen. Essen ist fertig."

Kopfschüttelnd rief Roberta ihrem Sohn zu: „Jack, Du bist unmöglich. Behandele die Kinder nicht wie Deine Tiere." Lautes Tapsen kleiner Füße kündigte die beiden Wirbelwinde an und Jack lachte. „Warum nicht, Ma? Das System ist bei beiden das gleiche. Ein leerer Magen ist Motivation genug. Uhhh ... he... Bobby ... aua ... uff ... hallo Junior."

Lautes Lachen und Kichern kündigte die drei an und Sekunden später ähnelte Robertas Küche einem Bienenstock.

Sie blickte sie von ihren Töpfen hoch und sah in drei paar strahlender, erwartungsvoll blickender Augen.

„_Es gibt so Tage", dachte sie „da hab ich das Gefühl, mein Sohn wird nie erwachsen."_ Lächelnd blickte sie ihn an, sah in seine himmelblauen Augen und ein warmes Gefühl tiefer Zuneigung erfüllte sie. Sie stellte die Töpfe auf den Tisch, füllte die Teller, setzte sich in den Kreis ihrer Familie und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, Ennis würde die Runde vervollständigen und an diesem kleinen Glück teilhaben.

* * *

Eine Stunde später waren die Twists und Junior pappsatt und zumindest die Kinder hundemüde. Alle drei halfen Roberta noch, den Tisch ab- und die Geschirrspülmaschine einzuräumen, bevor Jack Bobby und Alma mit den Worten „www-ab-ins-Bett-de" ein Geschoss höher scheuchte.

Beide putzten sich die Zähne, zogen sich ihre Schlafanzüge an und warteten auf Jack, der wenige Minuten später erschien und das tragbare Telefon in der Hand hielt.

„Hey, Lady", wandte er sich lächelnd an Alma. „Komm, sag Deinem Daddy noch Gute Nacht. Hier, nimm den Hörer, ich hab schon gewählt."

Er reichte Junior das Telefon, die es ihm strahlend abnahm und in den Hörer lauschte.

„Daddy? Hallo Daddy. Ja, hier ist Junior. ... Wie? Nein, Dad, alles ok, Jack hat gesagt, ich kann Dir gute Nacht sagen. ... Ja ... Nein ... Dad ! ... Nein ... Dad, ja, ich bin brav – JACK, kannst Du meinem Dad bitte sagen, dass ich brav bin?" Alma blickte entnervt und mit rollenden Augen zu Jack, der lächelnd nickte und Junior richtete sich beruhigt wieder an ihren Vater. „Dad, wir waren heute bei den Pferden. Ja ... nein, ich bin noch nicht geritten. Jack hat gesagt, Du bringst mir das im Frühjahr bei. ... Doch, ja, hat er gesagt ... machst Du? Super ! ... Ja – heh, Bobby, lass mir den Hörer, was soll das? Dad, warte, Bobby flüstert mir ... ah, gut, Dad, ich geb Dir Bobby."

„Ennis? Hallo Ennis. Denkst Du morgen an meine neuen Aufgaben? Wir machen die ... ja, ist gut ... Gute Nacht, Ennis. Hier Junior, da haste Deinen Dad wieder."

„Dad? Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Ja, Gute Nacht. ... Ja, Du auch. – HALT, Dad, warte, Jack muss Dir noch was sagen." Junior bedeckte die Muschel mit ihrer Hand und wisperte Jack zu: „Jack, Du hast es versprochen, Du sagst es meinem Dad noch, ok?"

Jack lachte leise auf. „Ist in Ordnung, Süße. So, jetzt ab ins Bett ihr beiden. Und Ruhe, verstanden? Keinen Mucks will ich mehr aus dem Zimmer hören. Gute Nacht, schlaft gut !"

Jack deckte beide Kinder zu, gab ihnen einen Gutenachtkuss, ging aus dem Zimmer, knipste das Licht aus und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er den Hörer an sein Ohr hielt:

„Die kleinen Ratten sind im Bett. Hey Sweetheart, wie geht's?"

„Jack, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Du bist doch nicht etwa noch im Zimmer der Ki..."

„Ennis, natürlich nicht, reg Dich ab. Alles ok bei Dir? Wie war Dein Tag?"

„Uh, anstrengend. Die Kids sind mir heute auf der Nase rumgetanzt, Tess ist krank und ich muss morgen zusätzlich für sie einspringen, dann muss ich noch einen Stapel Klassenarbeiten korrigieren und heute Abend der unselige Elternabend – reicht das als Antwort?"

Jack schnaubte. „Du bist ein beklagenswerter Mann. Wir können gerne tauschen. Ich habe heute zum hundertsten Mal in den letzten sechs Monaten die verdammten Weidezäune repariert, die Ställe winterfest gemacht und das Vieh in die Stallungen gebracht. CNN hat für heute Abend ein Unwetter vorhergesagt, mit Schnee und Sturm. Um die Jahreszeit, Ennis, das bringt meine ganze Kalkulation durcheinander. Ich hab noch einige Hektar Weiden nicht gemäht und das Heu noch nicht eingebracht. Scheiße, Ennis, mir fehlen Leute und ich hoffe, dass mir das Wetter keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht."

„Rodeo, das hört sich nicht gut an. Warum hast Du nichts gesagt? Du weißt, ich bin auf einer Ranch groß geworden, ich kann Dir an den Wochenenden helfen."

„Ah, Ennis, das ist echt nett von Dir – aber ... ich krieg das schon hin ... muss irgendwie gehen. ... Hey, Ennis, wo bist Du gerade?"

„Ich sitz im Klassenraum, bereite das Treffen für nachher vor und schaue über die ersten Klassenarbeiten drüber, warum?"

Jack senkte die Stimme und gurgelte sanft ins Telefon: „Liebling, bist Du alleine?"

„Uh .. äh ... ja ..."

Jack seufzte leise auf und wisperte: „Ennis, soll ich Dir sagen, wo ich gerade bin? Ich bin im Schlafzimmer. Ich habe hier ein großes weiches Bett stehen und einen Kleiderschrank mit einem großen Spiegel. Ich zieh mir gerade mein Arbeitshemd aus, steh vor dem Spiegel und weißt Du, was ich mir vorstelle? Ich stelle mir vor, Du stehst hinter mir, umarmst mich, streichelst meinen Oberkörper pustest mir sanft in den Nacken ... und jetzt ... oh Ennis, wenn Du uns nur sehen könntest, hier vor dem Spiegel ... jetzt wandert Deine Hand langsam weiter nach unten ..."

„JACK ! Das hör ich mir nicht weiter an. SCHLUSS ! Das reicht. Wir sehen uns nachher. Wann kommst Du?"

„Wann immer Du willst, Babe."

„Oh, Twist, Du bist so ein Kindskopf. Herrjeh ! Halb acht. Pünktlich. Hier." Und Ennis legte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.

Jack lächelte und schaute in den Spiegel. Ein großer, schlanker, schwarzhaariger Mann mit stahlblauen Augen blickte ihm entgegen, vollständig angezogen. Und mit viel Fantasie sah er hinter sich den hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann mit den Locken und den warmen samt-braunen Augen, der ihn umarmte, sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge schmiegte, langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete und mit kühlen Händen über seine heiße Haut streichelte.

Jack schloss die Augen, stöhnte leise auf und lehnte sich in die imaginäre Person. _„Gott, Ennis, was gäb ich drum, wenn Du jetzt hier wärst"_, dachte Jack und fuhr mit seiner Hand über seinen Körper bis hin zur harten Beule in seiner Jeans. Fest griff er zu, ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen und öffnete seine Hose. _„Ennis, spürst Du, wie ich Dich vermisse? Lass mich den Tag vergessen, nimm mir die Angst um die beschissene Ranch ... Ennis, Du fehlst mir so, Du fehlst mir so."_ Und wie in Trance krümmte sich Jack zusammen, knetete und zog an seiner harten Männlichkeit, bis die Erlösung kam.

* * *

Jack betrat pünktlich um halb acht das Schulgebäude und er fand Ennis, wie angekündigt, im Klassenraum. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und blickte auf seinen Mann, der konzentriert und in Gedanken versunken über einem Stapel Klassenarbeiten hockte, die verhasste Brille auf der Nase, den obligatorischen Rotstift in der Hand, leise vor sich hin summend.

Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte Jack und wie immer in Ennis Gegenwart fühlte er, wie er sanft auf dem Boden landete, seine Füße Festigkeit bekamen und sein Herzschlag einen beruhigenden Rhythmus fand. Für Jack Twist lebte es sich leichter in Gegenwart dieses Mannes.

Leise klopfte er an den Türrahmen und lächelte Ennis warm an, als dieser erschrocken hochblickte.

„Hallo Professor", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und ging auf Ennis zu.

„Professor?" fragte Ennis irritiert und stand auf, um Jack entgegen zu gehen.

„Deine Brille", erläuterte Jack. „Sie lässt Dich so erhaben wirken – wie einen Professor halt."

Ennis schnaubte und lächelte.

„Oh, Shit, Jack. Ich glaube, ich kauf mir doch noch Kontaktlinsen. Die Bilder, die ich von meinen Professoren im Kopf habe törnen mich ziemlich ab. Mit denen will ich nicht in einen Topf geschmissen werden."

„Oh, Honey, ich kann Dich beruhigen. Du siehst sehr sexy aus mit Brille. Geradezu unwiderstehlich. Zum Vernaschen ... Komm her", flüsterte Jack heiser und zog Ennis Kopf zu sich heran, um seinen Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss einzufangen.

„Jack ... Jack ... nicht hier", stammelte Ennis nach einiger Zeit und löste sich von Jack. „Die ersten Eltern müssten gleich kommen, ich riskiere Kopf und Kragen, wenn die uns hier sehen."

Jack nickte zögernd und löste sich schweren Herzens von Ennis.

„Wie kommst Du voran?" fragte er und setze sich auf die Kante von Ennis Schreibtisch.

„Oh, gut, ich hab mich beeilt. Noch fünf Arbeiten und dann bin ich fertig. Den Rest mache ich heute Abend."

„Hör mal, Jack", fuhr Ennis nach einer Weile fort. „Ich ... ich habe am Wochenende nichts vor. Also, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst ..." Unsicher blickte Ennis zu Jack, der ihn ernst anschaute, sich zu ihm beugte und seinen Daumen sanft über Ennis Unterkiefer streichelte.

„Ennis, ich .. ich hab nachgedacht. Wenn heute Abend wirklich das Unwetter kommt, von dem die Nachrichten seit Stunden sprechen, dann hab ich ein ziemliches Problem. Ich habe einen Teil der Weiden noch nicht gemäht, das bedeutet, dass mit mindestens ein Viertel meiner kalkulierten Winterfütterung für die Tiere wegfällt und ich zukaufen muss. Ich werde mir also keine Ranch-Hands leisten können. Und um Deine Frage zu beantworten, ich wäre sehr froh, wenn Du mir helfen würdest. Du könntest meine Ma kennen lernen, und oh ... apropos, sie hat Dich und Junior zu Thanksgiving einge..."

Weiter kam Jack nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick betrat ein bulliger Mann Anfang vierzig den Raum und ging mit schweren Schritten auf Ennis zu, der sich schnell erhob, um ihn zu begrüßen. Kalte graue Schweinsaugen blickten Ennis entgegen, der harte, verbitterte Mund von einem Schnurbart halbverdeckt, das Gesicht aufgequollen, von feinen roten Äderchen durchzogen, das schüttere aschblonde Haar sorgsam gekämmt und gelegt. Alles in allem eine unsympathische Erscheinung und Ennis hoffte inständig, dass Jack seine Hand rechtzeitig genug zurück gezogen hatte.

„Joe Aguirre", rasselte der Mann kurzatmig.

„Mr. Aguirre, angenehm. Ennis del Mar und das ist Jack Twist, der Vater von Bobby. Jack, Joe Aguirre ist der Vater von ... Joe Aguirre Junior." Lächelnd blickte er erst Jack und dann Joe Aguirre an, doch sein Gesicht erstarrte, als er in das hassverzogene Gesicht seines Gegenübers schaute.

"Bobby Twist? Sie sind also der Vater von dem kleinen Scheißer, der meinen Sohn vor einigen Wochen in die Mangel genommen hat?"

„Was ... wie?", stammelte Jack, überrumpelt nicht nur von der Information, sondern auch von der Aggressivität, mit der der Vater des ihm unbekannten Kindes auf ihn losging.

„Äh, Mr. Aguirre. Ich denke, dass der Tonfall hier nicht so ange…" hub Ennis vermittelnd an, doch Aguirre unterbrach ihn höhnisch lächelnd.

„Mr. del Mar, meinen Sie nicht, Mr. Twist ist in der Lage selbst zu reden? Oder Mr. Twist, fühlen Sie sich nicht Manns genug, es mit mir aufzunehmen?"

Ennis rotes Gesicht und sein wütendes Auflodern der Augen ignorierend, ging Aguirre einen Schritt auf Jack zu, der sich im gleichen Moment streckte und ihm mit vorgestrecktem Kinn entgegen trat. „Mr. Aguirre, ich bin sehr wohl Manns genug, es mit Ihnen aufzunehmen – ich frage mich nur, mit welchem Sinn? Mein Sohn hat mir von der angeblichen Prügelei nichts erzählt und selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, warum haben Sie mich nicht direkt angerufen oder mich direkt angesprochen, nachdem das passiert sein soll?"

„Mr. Twist, ich habe kein gesteigertes Verlangen, mehr Zeit als notwendig mit Leuten wie Ihnen zu verbringen. Ich erledige die Dinge gern in einem Aufwasch."

„Leuten wie mir? LEUTEN WIE MIR ?Was bitte soll das heißen Aguirre?" fragte Jack und seine Stimme wurde deutlich lauter.

Ennis sah, dass Jack's Halsschlagader verdächtig puckerte und eine leichte Röte an seinem Hals heraufkroch. Ein sicheres Zeichen für herannahenden Ärger und er schritt energisch ein.

„Meine Herren", sagte er. „Ich denke, es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, das Thema zu erörtern. Ich schlage vor, sie beruhigen sich beide wieder, nehmen Platz und wir warten auf den Rest der Eltern, die gleich kommen ... ah, ich sehe, da sind auch schon die nächsten Neuankömmlinge."

Er warf Jack einen warnenden Blick zu und ging in Richtung Tür, um zwei weitere Eltern zu begrüßen, Phyllis Dane und Margret Swift, die beide fröhlich schnatternd das Klassenzimmer betraten.

Aguirre und Jack musterten sich noch einmal wütend und nahmen dann in den entgegengesetzten Ecken, weit voneinander entfernt Platz.

Kurze Zeit später erschien drei weitere Eltern, Scott Campbell, Herold Black und Doreen Houseman. Ennis machte alle miteinander bekannt und las die Tageordnung vor. Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte er, was er in den ersten Monaten seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer mit den Kindern gemacht hatte, welche Fortschritte die einzelnen Kinder erreicht haben und wie seine zukünftigen Planungen aussehen.

„Darüber hinaus", sagte er „ist es Brauch, an der Schule, einen Weihnachtsbasar zu veranstalten, dessen Erlös gespendet wird und wir planen zusätzlich im neuen Jahr einen eintägigen Schulausflug mit allen Kindern der ersten Klasse. Ich möchte gern mit Ihnen allen besprechen, was unsere Klasse zu dem Basar beisteuern kann und gleichzeitig brauche ich zwei freiwillige Mütter oder Väter, die als Begleitpersonen zu dem Ausflug mitkommen. Vielleicht fangen wir mit dem letzten Punkt an, das sollte sich gegebenenfalls schnell klären lassen. Wer von Ihnen kann und möchte mitfahren?"

„Vielleicht sagen Sie uns erst einmal wo's hingehen soll", knurrte Aguirre ungehalten.

„Oh, richtig, danke, Mr. Augirre. Wir fahren mit den Kindern in den nahegelegenen Naturpark, treffen dort den Ranger, der den Kindern den Park erklärt, Pflanzen und Tiere zeigt. Geplant ist die Fahrt Ende Februar, vor der Zeugnisausgabe."

„Aber ist es im Februar nicht noch sehr kalt", fragte Doreen Houseman ängstlich. Ennis blickte die verhärmte, dünne Frau an. Ihre Tochter war Asthmatikerin und Ennis verstand die Sorgen der Mutter sehr gut.

„Ja, Ma'm", sagte er. „Es kann sein, dass wir noch Schnee haben werden. Ich hoffe es nicht, aber das Wetter können wir natürlich so lange Zeit nicht im voraus planen. Wenn Sie meinen, dass das Klima Ihrer Tochter nicht gut tut, rufen Sie mich an, in Ordnung? Sie kann dann hier bleiben und geht für einen Tag in eine der zweiten Klassen."

Doreen Houseman blickte Ennis dankbar lächelnd an.

„Ausnahmen, wo gib't denn so was?", knurrte Herold Black und Ennis erinnerte sich, dass Mary McDonnell Ennis vor dem Mann gewarnt hatte.

„_Ennis, Harold Black schleift schon das vierte Kind durch unsere Schule und wir hoffen inständig, dass kein fünftes nachkommt. Mr. Black ist der Leiter der örtlichen Bank hier und er ist stadtbekannt für seine Härte bei der Kreditvergabe und die Kinder werden zu Hause ordentlich gedrillt."_

Nicht ahnend, dass er dieses Hintergrundwissen so schnell brauchen würde, nickte Ennis dankbar und speicherte die Informationen unter „sonstiges", von wo er sie jetzt hervorkramte und Harold Black scharf musterte.

„Mr. Black", sagte er mit ruhiger aber bestimmter Stimme. „Ausnahmen bestätigen jede Regel und ich werde immer dann Ausnahmen zulassen, wenn die Gesundheit oder das Wohlbefinden von Kindern gefährdet ist."

„Hört, hört", tönte Joe Aguirre und Ennis drehte sich zu ihm um. „Möchten Sie zu dem Thema noch etwas Konstruktives beisteuern?", fragte er ihn kalt und starrte ihn so lange an, bis dieser den Blick senkte.

„Gut", sagte Ennis. „Kommen wir zurück zu der Frage, wer an dem Tag mitkommen kann." Margret Swift hob ihre Hand. „Ich werde mitkommen, Mr. del Mar. Meine Tochter wird mich dafür hassen – aber das überlebe ich", fügte sie breit grinsend hinzu. Ennis lachte leise und nickte. „Meine Tochter wird auch dabei sein, sie ist in der anderen ersten Klasse. Vielleicht machen wir die beiden miteinander bekannt."

Margret lachte und wandte sich an Phyllis: „Honey, wie wäre es, wenn Du auch mitkommst? Das wäre doch was, oder? Wie in alten Zeiten."

Ennis blickte fragend von einer Frau zur nächsten. „Wir waren bei den Pfadfindern", erklärte Phyllis lächelnd.

„Hu", meinte Ennis. „Das nenn ich mal 'ne Referenz. Also, Ladies?" „In Ordnung" nickte Phyllis und Margret schlug lächelnd ein.

„Haben wir das also geklärt", seufzte Ennis erleichtert auf. „Kommen wir nun zum nächsten Thema: Weihnachtsbasar. Mr. Black, Sie haben ja schon drei Kinder durch diese Basare begleitet, vielleicht können Sie aus der Erfahrung sprechen?"

Überrascht blickte Harold hoch. Dass er direkt angesprochen und Wert gelegt wurde auf seine Meinung, war ihm in einer solchen Runde noch nie passiert. Sein Körper reckte sich um mindestens zehn Zentimeter, was Ennis in Gedanken lächelnd quittierte.

„Uhm, ja... Also wir haben mit den Kindern der ersten Klasse meistens das Kuchenbuffet gestellt. Die Kleinen können ja noch nicht so viel basteln und Spiele für die Teilnehmer zu organisieren ist auch noch etwas schwierig, das haben wir meistens mit den größeren Kindern gemacht."

„Was genau hat es mit diesem Basar auf sich?", fragte Scott Campbell, der sich bisher aus allen Diskussionen heraus gehalten hatte. Ennis wandte sich zu ihm: „An dem Basar beteiligen sich alle Klassen mit insgesamt 50 Schülern plus deren Eltern, Geschwister und Verwandte. Der Basar ist gleichzeitig aber auch ein Tag der offenen Tür, das heißt wir werden externe Besucher haben. Die Bude ist also voll", fügte er grinsend hinzu, als plötzlich das Licht flackerte und ein lauter Donner ertönte.

Erschrocken fuhren alle zusammen und Ennis blickte zu Jack, der aufgesprungen war, zum Fenster lief und mit besorgtem Blick in den Nachthimmel blickte. Dicke Wolken verdeckten die Sterne und Jack sah, dass sich die Bäume im beginnenden Sturm bedrohlich beugten.

„Shit", murmelte er, als er zu seinem Stuhl zurück ging. „CNN hat Recht behalten, verdammt."

„Was war das?" fragte Doreen Houseman mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wir werden einen üblen Schneesturm bekommen", sagte Ennis. „Lassen Sie uns beeilen, damit wir alle schnell nach Hause kommen. Jack, bist Du ok?", fragte er leise und Jack nickte.

Ennis blickte in die Runde der Eltern, die nun unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her rutschten und er wusste, dass er die Konzentration und Bereitwilligkeit aktiv und konstruktiv mitzuarbeiten, nur noch ein paar Minuten würde halten können. Sie alle kannten die Winterstürme in Wyoming; dass einer Anfang November kam war ungewöhnlich und brachte sie aus der Ruhe.

„Herrschaften, ein paar Minuten Konzentration und dann sind Sie entlassen", sagte er. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir aufgrund der Kürze der Zeit einfach Mr. Blacks Vorschlag aufgreifen und auf seine Erfahrung vertrauen. Wir stellen das Kuchenbuffet und ich werde mit Tess Cunningham sprechen, das ist die Lehrerin der anderen ersten Klasse. Vielleicht beteiligt sich ihre Klasse auch, so dass wir ein ordentliches Angebot haben. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist", fuhr er mit plötzlich brüchiger Stimme fort, „würde ich gern den Erlös unserer Klasse an das örtliche Krankenhaus spenden, speziell für die Neugeborenen-Station, sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Er wagte nicht, Jack anzuschauen, als er in die Runde blickte und leise Zustimmung für seinen Vorschlag erntete.

Nachdem diese Entscheidung und die Form der Beteiligung an dem Weihnachtsbasar geklärt war, fanden sich sehr schnell Einigungen dahingehend, wer was zu dem großen Fressen beisteuerte und zwanzig Minuten später löste sich die Runde auf.

Mittlerweile heulte der Wind unheilvoll und wirbelte Milliarden dicker Schneeflocken vor sich her. Blitze erhellte den Himmel und das Donnergrollen rückte näher und näher. Die Eltern verabschiedeten sich von Ennis und eilten besorgt zu ihren Wagen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Joe Aguirre war der letzte der ging. Er warf Jack noch einmal einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Ennis. Er nahm ihn beiseite und mit leiser Stimme zischte er ihm zu:

„Del Mar, Sie haben hier heute eine gute Performance hingelegt. Respekt. Aber wenn Sie meinen, dass Ihnen das die nötige Rückendeckung gibt, haben Sie sich geschnitten. Ich habe gesehen, was ich sehen musste und es gefällt mir gar nicht. Seien Sie vorsichtig, del Mar, seien Sie sehr vorsichtig..."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging mit schweren Schritten in den Sturm hinaus.

* * *

Ennis blickte ihm Zähne knirschend, mit zusammengepresstem Mund und geballten Fäusten hinterher. An diesem Tag hatte er sich einen gefährlichen Feind gemacht, das war ihm klar. Unsicher war er über die möglichen Konsequenzen für ihn und Jack – und das beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

Jack beobachtete Ennis aus der Entfernung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Aguirre Ennis ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, aber er kannte Ennis mittlerweile gut genug, um anhand seiner Körpersprache zu erkennen, dass das Gespräch ihn nicht nur aufgewühlt, sondern auch sehr wütend gemacht hatte. Als Ennis sich umdrehte und mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn zukam, sah Jack in Ennis Gesicht eine Emotion, die ihm gar nicht gefiel. Angst.

„Ennis, was war das eben?", fragte Jack besorgt.

„Nichts", murmelte Ennis und fing an, seine Sachen einzupacken.

„Ennis, ich seh doch, dass Du wa..."

„Jack ! Ich habe gesagt, es ist nichts, ok? Ich will nicht weiter darüber sprechen." Ennis Tonfall ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu und Jack sah ihn irritiert an. So aggressiv und hitzig hatte er Ennis noch nicht erlebt und er schluckte, ob dieser neuen Erfahrung.

Schweigend räumten beide den Klassenraum auf, Ennis nahm seine Tasche und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer, gingen immer noch wortlos durch das leere und verlassene Schulgebäude und erreichten die Tür, die ins Freie führte. Beide blieben stehen und blickten hinaus.

„Verdammter Mist", murmelte Jack mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und Ennis brummte zustimmend. Draußen tobte ein Inferno, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Der Sturm peitschte den Schnee, der in solchen Massen fiel, dass die Sicht nicht mehr als wenige Meter betrug. Er lag bereits zentimeterhoch auf den Straßen und brachte den Verkehr zum Erliegen. Heulend fuhr der Wind durch Häuserschluchten und trieb Äste, Zweige vor sich her, beugte Strommasten und Bäume, hub Wellblechdächer an und deckte die Häuser ab. Und von Minute zu Minute wurde es schlimmer.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Jack kläglich.

„Mit dem Auto können wir nicht mehr fahren", sagte Ennis. „Viel zu gefährlich. Die Straßen sind vermutlich eine einzige Eisbahn. Von hier zu mir nach Hause sind es fünfzehn Minuten Fußweg. Sollen wir es wagen?"

Jack zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke hoch, wickelte sich den Schal bis unter die Nasenspitze und nickte. „Bereit, wenn Du es bist", nuschelte er undeutlich durch die dicke Wolle und Ennis lächelte gequält. „Auf in den Kampf", sagte er und stemmte sich gegen die Schultür, die der Sturm in seiner eisigen Zange hielt.

Der Windstoß, der ihnen entgegenpfiff, nahm ihnen die Luft und beide wandten sich mit dem Rücken gegen das tobende Unwetter. Dicht aneinander gedrängt strauchelten sie in die Kälte. Die Schneeflocken peitschten ihnen ins Gesicht und nahmen ihnen die Sicht. Wie Nadeln stachen sie auf ihre Haut und bereits nach wenigen Metern spürten beide den Frost, der durch ihre Kleidung drang und Finger und Füße in Eis verwandelte.

„Jack. Beeil Dich. Ich erfriere hier draußen bei vollem Bewusstsein", keuchte Ennis, als er sich gegen den Wind stemmte und Jack mitzog.

„Ennis, ich tu, was ich kann, aber der verdammte Wind ... uh ...". In diesem Moment traf sie der Sturm mit voller Gewalt, ließ sie straucheln und Jack knickten die Beine weg. „Scheiße", fluchte er und mühsam kämpfte er sich gegen die tobenden Böen wieder in die Senkrechte.

Ennis schlang einen Arm um Jack's Schultern, klemmte seine Tasche unter den anderen drängte sie weiter. Die Straßen waren mittlerweile ausgestorben, Schneewehen türmten sich an den Leitplanken und die Wege und Fahrbahnen waren komplett vereist.

Wind und Schnee hatten die Natur in ihren Bann geschlagen und die Stadt innerhalb weniger Minuten in eine feindliche Landschaft verwandelt.

Jack und Ennis brauchten über eine halbe Stunde, bis sie an Ennis Wohnung angelangt waren. Durchgefroren, mit blauen Lippen und eiskalten Händen und Füßen standen sie schließlich zitternd im Wohnungsflur und zogen ihre durchnässten Jacken und Stiefel aus.

„Ennis", presste Jack mühsam zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor. „Ich m...muss meine Ma anrufen. Ich k...k...kann heute nicht mehr nach Hause. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht."

„Kein Problem, Jack. Du weißt, wo das Telefon ist. Ich hoffe, die Leitungen funktionieren noch."

Jack ging zum Telefon und wählte die Durchwahl nach Lightning Flat. Ein Knistern und Rauschen störte die Leitung und Jack befürchtete Schlimmstes, doch seine Mutter nahm das Gespräch an.

„H...h...halllo M...m...ma", zitterte Jack.

„Jack, um Himmels Willen ! Wo bist Du? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„J..j...ja. Bin b...b...bei Ennis. Sind g...g...gerade durch den Sturm nach Hause gekommen."

„Du meine Güte. Seid Ihr verrückt, bei dem Wetter vor die Tür zu gehen? Du kommst heute nicht mehr nach Hause, Junge. Du bleibst so lange bei Ennis, bis die Straßen wieder befahrbar sind."

„Ja. Ich versuche, morgen früh zu k...k...kommen. Tiere füttern und nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Nein, Jack. Ich will nicht, dass Du ein Risiko eingehst. Wenn die Straßen morgen früh noch nicht frei sind, bleib in der Stadt. Hier draußen dauert es viel länger, bis die Räumungsarbeiten beginnen, das weiß ich aus Erfahrung. Ich rufe gleich Onkel Harold an. Er kann vorbei schauen. Wir haben uns jahrelang bei solchem Wetter ausgeholfen, als Du in Texas warst, Jack. Wir kommen schon klar."

„In O...Ordnung Ma. Grüß B...Bobby und Alma von uns. Ich ruf morgen früh wieder an. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Jack – und trink einen heißen Tee. Kranke Männer sind was furchtbares."

Mit diesen Worten legte Roberta auf und Jack gluckste leise in sich hinein. „Was ist los, Rodeo?", fragte Ennis und kam mit zwei dampfenden Tassen ins Wohnzimmer und reichte eine davon Jack, der dankbar annahm.  
„Meine Ma hat mir gerade mehr oder weniger Ausgehverbot erteilt, Ennis", sagte Jack und ließ sich bequem auf das Sofa plumpsen und lächelte Ennis an.  
„Uh. Was ... was heißt das?"  
„Das heißt, Ennis, dass ich die Nacht über bei Dir bleiben kann. ... Wenn Du mich willst ..." Herausfordernd grinsend pustete Jack in das heiße Getränk und nippte vorsichtig an der warmen Flüssigkeit, als er Ennis ansah.  
„Ob ich Dich will?", fragte Ennis mit heiserer Stimme und beugte sich zu Jack. „Die Frage ist so rhetorisch, dass ich darauf gar nicht antworten werde."  
„Nein?", flüsterte Jack, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück um Ennis besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Und wie immer in den stillen Momenten ihrer Zweisamkeit sprang der Funke der Leidenschaft über, entfacht durch einen winzigen Moment des Blickkontaktes.

„Nein", erwiderte Ennis atemlos, nahm Jack die Tasse aus der Hand, zog ihn vom Sofa hoch, umarmte ihn, umfasste seinen Hintern mit beiden Händen und presste ihn an sich.  
„Ich lasse lieber Taten sprechen", wisperte Ennis mit belegter Stimme und ließ Jack seine harte Beule in der Hose spüren. Jack seufzte leise auf und rieb sich an Ennis, der seine Nase in Jacks Halsbeuge vergrub, an der empfindlichen, weichen Haut saugte und dort brennend heiße Spuren hinterließ. Wieder stöhnte Jack auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen.  
„Gott, Jack, ich kann auf der Stelle kommen, wenn ich nur Dein leises Atmen höre", murmelte Ennis und die Aussage entfachte Jacks Feuer. Laut stöhnend grapschte er nach Ennis, zog ihn an seinem Hemdkragen näher zu sich heran, riss an seinen Knöpfen und hastig entledigte er Ennis seiner Oberbekleidung, während dieser Jack nicht minder fieberhaft aus seinem Pullover half.

„Ennis", keuchte Jack begierig, hob seine Hände und umfasste Ennis Hüfte, um ihn enger zu sich heran zu ziehen, als Ennis scharf die Luft einzog.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Jack erschrocken und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„D..Deine Hände, Jack. Sie ... sie sind verdammt kalt."  
Jack lachte leise auf. „Das tut mir leid, Ennis. Schätze, dann musst ich sie vorher wärmen, bevor ich Dich noch einmal anfasse."  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete er seine Hose, lies sie an sich herabgleiten, zog seine Boxershorts aus und stand nackt vor Ennis, der ihn mit hungrigen Augen schwer atmend ansah.  
Jack nahm seinen harten Schwanz in seine Hände, zuckte kurz zusammen, nuschelte ein „Du hast Recht Ennis, sie sind wirklich kalt" und fing an, ihn mit ruhigen, harten Bewegungen zu massieren.  
Ennis schaute ihm zu, Erregung verschleierte seinen Blick und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schwerer.  
„Gefällt Dir, was ich mache, Ennis?", fragte Jack mit gutturaler Stimme und starrte ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, meine Hände sind jetzt wärmer. Willst Du es austesten?"  
Ennis blickte auf sein Gesicht, sah die tiefblauen Augen, sah die Erregung und das Verlangen, die daraus zu ihm sprachen, sah die feuchten, leicht geöffneten, weichen Lippen, den muskulösen Oberkörper mit den harten, kräftigen Armen und sein Blick wanderte zu Jack's Händen und dem Teil seiner Begierde, der ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Jack's Körper sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Ennis ächzte auf, riss Jack an sich, presste seine heißen Lippen auf Jacks Mund, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Hose auszuziehen, um den Mann in seinen Armen vollständig spüren zu können.  
„Du machst mich verrückt, Jack", nuschelte Ennis nach einiger Zeit mit unterdrückter Stimme als seine Zunge den Hals hinabwanderte und heiße, feuchte Streifen des Verlangens auf Jacks Haut hinterließ. Stöhnend ließ sich Jack in Ennis Berührungen fallen, die von Minute zu Minute drängender und fordernder wurden.  
Ihre Körper standen in Flammen. Jack fasste Ennis Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn brutal auf den Mund, presste seine Lippen auseinander, drang tief in ihn ein, und seine Zunge forderte Ennis' zum Zweikampf heraus.   
„Heute Nacht gehörst Du mir, Ennis", keuchte Jack zwischen zwei Küssen und zwang Ennis zu Boden. „Den ganzen verdammten Tag hatte ich einen Ständer, weil ich an Dich gedacht habe. Eine elende Tortur. Ich hab's kaum ausgehalten."

Jack küsste Ennis noch einmal auf den Mund, hart, verlangend und Freuden versprechend bevor seine Zunge ihre Reise aufnahm und zuckend über Ennis Oberkörper wanderte, mit Ennis Brustwarzen spielte und ein teuflisches Grinsen überzog Jacks Gesicht, als Ennis sich hilflos unter dieser süßen Tortur wand.  
„Ich will Dich leiden sehen, Babe", flüsterte Jack heiser, saugte an Ennis Nippel und zog mit der Zunge heiße Streifen der Begierde über den erhitzten Oberkörper seines Liebhabers während seine Hände das nackte Fleisch unter ihm kneteten und massierten. Ennis griff in Jack's Haare und hielt sich fest, während sein Körper kurz darauf war, sich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen.  
„Jack ..."  
„Was?"  
„Bitte ..."  
„Bitte was?"

Ein tiefer, kehliger Laut entwich Ennis Mund als Jacks Mund feurige Spuren auf seinem Bauch hinterließ, seine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchte und ihn ausfüllte und massierte. „JAAACK ...", keuchte Ennis. „Ich kann nicht ... mehr ..."  
„Ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen, Ennis", murmelte Jack. „Und ich bin noch lange nicht mit Dir fertig."  
Seine Hände gruben sich in Ennis Muskeln am Hintern. „Gott, Ennis, Du bis so heiß ... wenn Du wüsstest, wie gut Du Dich anfühlst ..." murmelte Jack und seine erhitzter Mund senkte sich auf Ennis Glied. Sanft leckte er an der seidigen Spitze, schmeckte Ennis und eine Welle der Erregung durchfuhr seinen Körper, die ihn erzittern ließ.  
Jack stöhnte auf, saugte sich an Ennis Glied fest, bevor er mit den Zähnen leicht die Vorhaut zurück schob, was einen gequälten Aufschrei von Ennis zur Folge hatte, um dann Ennis Schwanz mit seinen Lippen ganz zu umschließen. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen blickte er auf Ennis, der seinen Kopf hob und ihn schwer atmend ansah. „Das ... wirst Du mir ... büßen ... Rodeo", keuchte er und krallte sich, nunmehr wehrlos, in Jacks Haaren fest als Jack leise summte und Vibrationen durch Ennis Glied jagte, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten.  
Seufzend wand er sich unter den lutschenden Bewegungen von Jacks Mund, sein Körper spannte sich und die Gier und das Verlangen wurden übermächtig. Und gerade, als er dachte, er könne es nicht länger aushalten, ließ Jack von ihm ab, schob sich zu Ennis Kopf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen tanzten einen erotischen Tanz, der sie beide schwindeln ließ.  
Schließlich hob Jack den Kopf. Mühsam fokussierte er seine Augen auf Ennis. „Bist Du bereit?", flüsterte er außer Atem.  
Ennis nickte nur und Jack nahm Ennis Schwanz wieder zwischen seine Lippen und versenkte ihn tief in seinen Mund. Seine Lippen umschlossen die weiche, heiße Haut fest, seine Hände massierten Ennis Hoden und die hart saugenden Bewegungen von Jacks Mund brachen Ennis Beherrschung. Wimmernd erst, dann schreiend erlangte Ennis seinen Höhepunkt und schoss sein Sperma weit in Jacks Rachen.

Schwer atmend kam Jack hoch, wischte sich den Mund ab und senkte ihn auf Ennis Mund, der sich selbst in dem Kuss schmeckte. Das Verlangen peitschte erneut durch seinen Körper und wild grub er seine Zunge in Jacks Mundhöhle, nur von einem Wunsch besessen. „Ich ... ich will Dich Jack ..." presste er mit harscher Stimme hervor, packte Jacks Hüfte und drängte ihn an sich, Jacks heißen, harten Schwanz in seinem Unterleib spürend.

„Du kannst mich haben, Ennis", keuchte Jack und seine Finger glitten in Ennis Mund. „Mach sie mir nass, Babe" verlangte er von Ennis und stöhnte laut auf, als Ennis fest an Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner Hand lutschte, sie mit seiner Zunge umspielte und mit seinen Zähnen leicht an den Fingerkuppen knabberte.  
„Das reicht", japste Jack nach einiger Zeit und streichelnd fanden seine feuchten Finger ihren Weg nach unten und benetzten sein Glied, das nach Erfüllung schrie.

„Komm, Rodeo, reite mich", feuerte Ennis Jack mit heiserer Stimme an und legte seine Beine auf Jacks Schulter. Jacks Finger suchten den Weg in Ennis heiße geheimste Tiefen, dehnten den Eingang um schließlich Einlass zu gewähren.  
Und wie jedes Mal war die Sensation grenzenlos. Das Begehren wuchs ins Unendliche, die Gewissheit der nahenden körperlichen Vereinigung grenzte ans Unerträgliche und wie jedes Mal hielten beide Männer einen Moment inne, um das überwältigende Gefühl der Nähe verarbeiten und den Moment der vollkommenen Vereinigung hinauszögern zu können.

Schwer atmend verharrten ihre schweißnassen Körper in einem Moment der Starre, bevor Jack sich langsam beugte, sich beide in die Augen sahen und ertranken in dem Anblick ihres Liebhabers.  
Jack umschloss Ennis Mund mit einem Kuss, sanft erst aber tiefer und leidenschaftlicher werdend mit jeder Bewegung, die sein Becken vollführte.  
„Ennis ... Ennis", wisperte Jack fast unhörbar. „Wenn Du wüsstest, wie gut Du dich anfühlst, so eng, so heiß ... oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott ..."  
Ennis lautes Stöhnen hetzte kleine Schocks durch Jacks Körper und wieder hielt er inne. „Rodeo, was machst Du ... hör nicht auf ... hör nicht auf ...", bettelte Ennis mit belegter Stimme und seine Beine umschlangen Jacks Hüfte und hielten ihn gefangen, zwangen ihn zu weiteren Bewegungen.  
„Fester, Jack ... komm, Rodeo ...", feuerte Ennis Jack mit heiserer Stimme an. Jack stöhnte auf und wie Dolchstöße kamen seine Bewegungen nun, schneller, immer schneller und er peitschte ihre Erregung an, trieb sie vor ihnen her, ungestüm, fieberhaft, bis schließlich beide mit lauten Schreien ihren Höhepunkt herbeisehnten.

Schwer atmend fiel Jack auf Ennis Oberkörper, unfähig sich zu rühren, unfähig einen zusammen hängenden Satz herauszubringen.

Nach einer Zeit, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, rührte sich Ennis, zog eine Wolldecke vom Sofa, deckte den wärmenden Vlies über sie beide und kuschelte sich in Jacks Umarmung zurück. Zufrieden für den Moment, in der schützenden Liebkosung des Mannes neben ihm.

* * *

Es war Jack, der wie immer als erster die Sprache wieder fand.

„Es könnte immer so sein", sagte er leise und schmiegte sich an Ennis.

„Hu, Jack, wie stellst Du Dir das vor?", fragte Ennis und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Die Richtung in die das Gespräch ging, hatte er seit einiger Zeit vorausgesehen und es behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Wir könnten zusammen wohnen, Ennis. Jeden Abend gemeinsam einschlafen und morgens zusammen aufwachen. Gemeinsam die Kinder versorgen. Den Alltag teilen, Ennis. Das wäre ein schönes Leben, denkst Du nicht auch?"

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf, wand sich aus Jacks Umarmung und setze sich auf. Stockend, ohne Jack anzuschauen, sagte er: „Jack, es gab da diesen Jungen, damals. Toby, hieß er. Er ging in meine Klasse in der High School. Wir waren nicht direkt befreundet, aber wir kannten uns, haben uns ab und zu mal unterhalten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er ... nun ja ... er hatte einen Freund – also einen richtigen Freund, verstehst Du? Irgendwann kam es durch einen dummen Zufall raus. Er wurde von einem Mob übler Schläger krankenhausreif geschlagen, konnte danach nie wieder richtig laufen. Sie haben ihn noch dazu von der Schule verwiesen."

„Hast Du das alles mitbekommen, Ennis?" fragte Jack bestürzt.

„Am Rande, ja. Ich hab ihn ein paar Mal im Krankenhaus besucht. Nachdem er von der Schule geflogen ist, sind seine Eltern mit ihm weg gezogen. Seit dem habe ich nie wieder von ihm gehört."

„Wie lange ist das her, Ennis?"

„Fünfzehn Jahre."

„Fünfzehn Jahre ! Ennis, aber in der Zwischenzeit hat sich so viel geändert, Die Menschen sind offener geworden."

„Jack, das denke ich nicht", sagte Ennis und blickte Jack ernst an. Jack schluckte.

„Was ... was meinst Du damit?"

Ennis seufzte. „Jack, Du wolltest vorhin wissen, was mir Aguirre gesagt hat." Jack nickte.

„Aguirre hat mich ziemlich offensichtlich bedroht, Jack."

„Was?"

„Er sagte zu mir, ich hätte heute eine gute Performance hingelegt, ich solle mich aber nicht zu sicher fühlen, er hätte gesehen, was er sehen musste."

„Scheiße", flüsterte Jack und starrte Ennis mit bestürzten Augen an.

„Jupp", nickte Ennis und fügte düster hinzu: „Jack, bitte versteh mich. Ich bin in der Stadt Lehrer. Wenn sie einen Jungen von der Schule verweisen, der nicht der Norm eines amerikanischen Durchschnittsbürgers entspricht, dann werden sie das bei einem Lehrer erst recht tun. Und ich muss auch an meine Tochter denken, Rodeo. Sie hat nur noch mich." Ennis biss sich auf die Lippen und sah Jack flehend an.

Jacks erschrockener Blick brach und er kroch zu Ennis und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Shh, Ennis, ist ok, es ist ok", murmelte er leise in sein Ohr. „Wie lange, denkst Du, müssen wir so weiter leben, Babe?", fragte Jack nach einiger Zeit mit unterdrückter Stimme.

„So lange wir können, Jack. So lange wir können. Und es gibt nichts, woran wir uns halten können", wisperte Ennis verzweifelt und klammerte sich an Jack, als ihm die Tragweite seiner Worte klar wurde.

Er sah keine Lösung und er wusste, dass er immer in dem Zwiespalt gefangen sein würde, der zwischen dem tiefen Wunsch geboren wurde, Jack zu sehen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein und mit ihm zu leben und zwischen der Angst vor der Entdeckung, der Angst vor dem Verlust seines Berufs als Lehrer. Das Ansehen, das der Beruf mit sich brachte, war ihm dabei nicht wichtig. Ennis legte keinen Wert auf die Meinung anderer Leute, das hatte er noch nie getan. Aber er brauchte seinen Job. Er brauchte ihn, um sich aus der immer wieder kehrenden Melancholie zu befreien und vor allem brauchte er ihn, um ein zu Hause für Junior schaffen zu können.

Unabhängig seiner Gefühle zu Jack, stand seine Tochter an erster Stelle und er musste, nein er wollte alles tun, um ihr ein fröhliches und zufriedenes Leben zu ermöglichen.

Müde seufzte er auf.

Jack sah Ennis an und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ennis", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Diese Endgültigkeit Deiner Worte kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Ich verstehe Deinen Punkt und ich werde nichts riskieren, was Dich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Du bist ein guter Lehrer, ein verdammt guter, Honey und die Schüler brauchen Dich. Und Du brauchst Deinen Job. Aber, Ennis, ich will und ich kann nicht immer auf Abruf leben. Es macht mich fertig, jeden Morgen vor dem Morgengrauen aus dem Bett zu klettern und nach Hause zu fahren, ohne von Dir Abschied nehmen und Dir einen schönen Tag wünschen zu können."

„Aber ..."

„Lass mich ausreden, Ennis, ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbrach ihn Jack. „Ich möchte, dass wir Kompromisse finden, dass wir Wege finden, uns sehen zu können. Könntest ... könntest Du damit leben, Ennis?" fragt Jack und sah den Mann in seinen Armen ängstlich an.

Er hatte sich gerade in einer Form offenbart, die ihn verletzbar machten. Er hatte den unausgesprochenen Glauben auf beiden Seiten, dass es sich bei ihrer Affäre um eine einmalige Sache handelt, soeben durchbrochen. Er hatte ihre Beziehung auf eine höhere, ernstere Ebene katapultiert, ihr eine Zukunft gewiesen und dabei alle Vorsicht und alle Hemmnisse über Bord geworfen. Er hatte sein Herz sprechen lassen und obwohl er wusste, dass Ennis ihn nie absichtlich verletzen würde, so hatte er doch Angst davor, dass Ennis sich seinen Gefühlen verweigern würde, dass sie ihm zu viel wurden, dass sie ihm Angst machten, dass Jacks Vorstoß vielleicht zu früh kam.

Ennis schwieg eine Zeit und sah Jack an. Er sah die Angst und den Zweifel in Jacks Augen. Jack, der Mann, _sein_ Mann, in dessen Gesicht er lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch. Der Mann, der ihm sein Lachen und die Freude am Leben zurück gegeben hatte, der ihn hielt, wenn er traurig war, der sich freute, wenn er einen guten Tag gehabt hatte. Jack, der das Herz seiner Tochter im Sturm erobert hatte, dessen Sohn ihm fast wie ein eigener vorkam in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten. Jack, sein Freund, sein Seelenverwandter – Jack sein Liebhaber.

So sicher, wie er im Augenblick keine Lösung für die Probleme hatte, die sich wie ein riesiger, unüberwindlicher Berg vor ihm auftaten, so sicher wusste er, dass es für ihn ein Leben ohne Jack nicht mehr geben konnte.

Sanft küsste Ennis Jack auf den Mund. „Rodeo", flüsterte er. „Mir fehlt im Augenblick jegliche Fantasie für Kompromisse. Aber ich ... wenn wir welche finden, ich werde sie akzeptieren."

Jack lächelte Ennis an. „Mehr will ich nicht, Babe. Mehr will ich nicht. Ich verspreche Dir, dass wir welche finden. Wir müssen sie finden, Ennis, wir müssen einfach."

Wieder küssten sie sich, langsam, zärtlich, ohne die drängende Leidenschaft, die sie sonst erfasste, aber mit einem Versprechen für die Zukunft, einem Versprechen für ein gemeinsames, ein geteiltes Leben.

In dieser Nacht hielten sie sich noch lange in den Armen und lauschten dem Abklingen des Sturmes. Als die Natur Luft holte und die Gewalten des Sturmes gebannt waren, schliefen sie ein. Umschlungen, vereint und in der Hoffnung auf einen Morgen danach.


	12. Chapter 12 kleines Zwischenspiel

Kleines Zwischenspiel

------------------------------

Verschlafen regte sich Ennis auf dem Fußboden seines Wohnzimmers, wo er mit Jack die Nacht verbracht hatte. Der leidenschaftliche Sex und ihr anschließendes Gespräch hatte sie beide so ermüdet, dass sie mitten im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden eingeschlafen waren. Aneinander gekuschelt und mit einer dicken Decke eingemummelt hatten sie die erste gemeinsame Nacht zusammen verbracht.

Noch halb benommen tastete Ennis nach dem Mann an seiner Seite, fand aber nur eine leere Stelle, wo bis vor wenigen Minuten noch ein warmer Körper an ihn geschmiegt lag.

Brummend setzte Ennis sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und in dem Moment drangen seltsamen Töne an sein Ohr.

Gähnend stand Ennis auf, ging auf nackten Füßen durch die Wohnung tapsend der Quelle nach und fand den Ursprung in seinem Badezimmer, splitterfasernackt in voller Glorie singend unter der Dusche.

„IIIIII'mmmmmmmm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiining in the raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnn ... Just siiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnging in the raaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, what a glooooooooooooooooooooooryyyyyyyy ..."

„Jack, um Himmels Willen," unterbrach ihn Ennis lachend. „Du erweckst ja Tote zum Leben mit Deinem Gekreische..."

„Gekreische? Ennis ! Wenn das mein Chorleiter vom Kirchenchor hören würde ..."

„Du singst im Chor?!"

„Ich habe im Chor gesungen."

„Wann?"

„Vor zwanzig Jahren."

„Oh. ... Was ist passiert?"

„Wieso denkst Du, es ist was passiert?"

„Jack ..."

„Er hat mich rausgeschmissen."

„Was?"

„Er.hat.mich.raus.geschmissen !!"

„Na ja, Jack, wie ich sagte - Tote zum Leben erwecken und so ... Schätze, das passte nicht zur Philo der Kirche, huh?"

„Arschloch. ... Let it beeeeeeee, let it beeheeeehheee, let it beeeheeeee, let it beeeeeee there will beeeeee an aaaaaaanswrgh …. Ohhhh ... uhhh. ENISSSSS ... was machst Du ...?"

„Ich stopf Dir den Mund, Rodeo. Und jetzt halt still ..."

„Ohrenprofpen würden es auch ... uhhh ... Ennisss ... jaaaahhhh."

„Scheiß auf Ohrenpropfen. Ich will die Ursache beseitigen, nicht die Nebenwirkungen ... Gott Jack, Du bis so feucht ..."

„Ennis, Duschen ohne nass zu werden, wurde noch nicht erfuhhhh ... ohhhh ... erfunden."

„Gib mir die Seife, Babe. Ich liebe es, wenn Dein Körper unter meinen Händen glitscht ... Komm her ... komm her ..."

„Hmmmm. Ennis, ja, das ist gut, Honey. Ohhh ... nicht aufhören, Ennis ... nicht aufhöööö ... oohhh. Tiefer, jaaa, oh, das ist schön ..."

„Gott, Jack ... Du gehörst verboten ... kein Wunder, dass die Dich in der Kirche nicht ... urgh..."

„Was wolltest Du sagen, Honey?"

„Ohhh, Jack ... verdammt, verdammt, das ist so gut ... Kein ... Wunder, dass die Dich in der Kirche nicht ... behalten wollten ..."

„Wieso?"

„Du bist die pure Sünde, Rodeo. Ahhh ... JACK ...!"

„Sünde, huh? ... Oh, das törnt mich an ... Es tut so gut, ... wenn man tut ... was man nicht tun soll... ohhh ... so wie das hier ... oder das ... Gefällt Dir das, Ennis ?"

„Hmmmm ... uhhhh..."

„Sag es mir, Babe ... gefällt es Dir ...?"

„Es ... uhh ... es gefällt mir ... Scheiße Jack, hör nicht auf ... hör nicht auf... Gottogott ... hör auf, hör auf ... ich kann nicht ... ich komme sonst sofort ..."

„Tu Dir keinen Zwang an ... ohhh ... Komm stell Dich hier unter den Wasserstrahl ... jaaaa ... dicht an mich ... genau so ... braver Junge ... und jetzt beug Dich vor Darling ... spürst Du mich ... ja ... uhhh ... merkst Du wie gut das flutscht ..."

„Wir ... urgh ... wir sollten öfter gemeinsam duschen ... aahhhh ..."

„Das würde bedeuten wir würden zusammen wohnen, Ennis. ... Ich würde freiwillig jeden Tag eine Stunde früher aufstehen ... uhhh ..."

„Das ... ohh ... ist das ... aahhh ... ein Versprechen, Rodeo ... ooohhh ..."

„Darauf kannst Du wetten ... ahhh ... Ennis ... Babe ... ich kann nicht mehr ... ahhh ...shitshitshit ..."

„Fuck !"

Nach einiger Zeit.

„Verdammt ..."

„Jupp ..."

„Oh Gott, ich muss mich setzen ... Ich hab ganz weiche Knie."

„Gute Idee. Du machst mich echt fertig, Mann."

„Gibt schlimmeres, oder?"

„Jupp."

„Wie lange haben wir warmes Wasser, Ennis?"

„So lange, bis keines mehr da ist."

„Har, har ... blöde Antwort ..."

„... auf eine blöde Frage, Jack. ... Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach dem Ticken."

„Ha, ha. Siehst Du ... blöde Antworten auf noch blödere Fragen ..."

„Oh Mann, Ennis. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach ein paar Minuten gar nichts sagen, bis wir uns erholt haben."

„Ich bin gespannt ..."

„Worauf?"

„Ob Du das durchhältst."

„Warum sollte ich das nicht durchhalten?"

„Rodeo, Du findest immer ein Thema ..."

„Ich bin halt ein vielseitig interessierter Mann ..."

„Du bist eine Quatschbacke."

„Gib es zu."

„Was?"

„Das liebst Du an mir."

„Das Quatschen?"

„Hmmm?"

„Hmmm."

„Looove is in the aaaiiiirrr, ev'rywhere I look around, looove is in the aaaiiiirrr, ev'ry sight and ev'ry sound, and I don't know if I'm being foolish, don't know if I'm being wise, but it's something that I must believe innnnnn, and it's there when I looooooook in your eeeeeyes."

„Rodeo …"

„Ja?"

„Das Wasser wird kalt …"

„Du liebst mich."

„Hmmm?"

„Hmmm!"

„Komm her ... Gib mir einen Kuss ...!"


	13. Happy Valentine Blick in die Zukunft

**Happy Valentine – kleines Zwischenspiel zu „Sekunden"**

Es war spät, als Ennis müde an diesem Freitag Abend vor dem Fernseher saß. Die Kids in der Schule hatten ihn heute mächtig geschlaucht und eine Elternkonferenz brachte einigen Unmut wegen der anstehenden Klassenfahrt, auf die Ennis sich freute wie auf eine Notoperation am offenen Herzen.

Dementsprechend schlecht war seine Laune als er lustlos durch die Programme zappte und halbherzig albernen Shows im Fernsehen zusah. Junior und Bobby lagen seit einer halben Stunde im Bett – und Ennis musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich langweilte ... tödlich langweilte ...

Gähnend stand er auf und schlurfte in die Küche, um sich ein weiteres Bier zu holen, sah auf der Anrichte seine letzte, seine – wie er sich und Jack einredete - wirklich allerletzte Packung Zigaretten liegen, überlegte kurzzeitig, sich eine anzuzünden ... verwarf den Gedanken, weil er daran dachte, wie Jack wieder auf ihm rumhacken würde ... lächelte, als er an seinen Lover dachte, der morgen im Laufe des Tages von einer Viehauktion zurück kommen würde ... verspürte zusätzlich zu seiner Langeweile eine ziehende Sehnsucht nach Jack ... und nahm schließlich doch eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und zündete sie an.

„Jack merkt's nicht", murmelte er mit einem steigenden Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. „Fuck, diese Scheißdinger. Jack, es ist nicht gut, wenn du nicht da bist ... gar nicht gut ..."

Ennis ging auf die Veranda, die das Blockhaus umgab, das Ennis und Jack in den letzten zwei Jahren auf dem Grundstück von Jack's Ma gebaut hatten und in dem sie seit einem halben Jahr zusammen mit den Kindern wohnten.

Er sah in die klare Sternennacht, atmete tief durch und dachte an die vergangenen Wochen und Monate zurück. Sein Leben hatte sich, seit er Jack kannte, so grundlegend geändert, dass er sich gar nicht mehr an die Zeit ohne ihn erinnern konnte ... als sie nicht jeden Morgen gemeinsam aufwachten ... und abends zusammen einschliefen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie es war in der Stille zu leben, die ihn all die Jahre vorher – ja sein ganzes Leben lang – begleitet hatte.

Mit Bobby und Jack im Haus konnte man von einem konstanten Lärmpegel ausgehen, der sich je nach Stimmungslage der beiden im erträglichen Bereich hielt oder zu ohrenbetäubenden Dezibel anschwoll.

Es waren dann die Momente, in denen Ennis und Junior sich gemeinsam auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer setzten, still dem Szenario zusahen und zuhörten – nur unterbrochen durch gelegentliche Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, Augen rollend, Schultern zuckend oder in ganz schlimmen Fällen sich gegenseitig zuwispernd „Einsperren und Schlüssel wegwerfen". Meistens war es Ennis, der dann wieder Ordnung in das Chaos brachte, Bobby beruhigte oder Jack beiseite zog, ihn fern der Kinderaugen in den Arm nahm und seinen nimmermüden Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss, der Jack für Minuten zum Schweigen und seine blauen Augen zum Leuchten brachte ... bevor ihm wieder neue Gedanken in den Kopf kamen, die er unbedingt und auf der Stelle loswerden wollte.

Manchmal lag Ennis abends mit summenden Ohren und brausendem Kopf im Bett, völlig erschlagen von dem Kommunikationssalat um ihn herum, und sehnte sich minutenlang nach ein bisschen Ruhe. Und in solchen Augenblicken war es dann Jack, der ihn in den Arm nahm, ihm leise Liebkosungen ins Ohr flüsterte, Pfade heißer Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper platzierte, ihn den Stress des Tages vergessen ließ und mit ihm gemeinsam den Olymp der Liebe erklomm.

Ennis genoss sein neues Leben. Er liebte Jack und ihre beiden Kinder – er wollte es nicht anders haben und er erfreute sich an jedem Tag, den er hier zu Hause mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte.

Nur die Tage, an denen Jack beruflich unterwegs war – die hasste er ... Seufzend drückte Ennis seine Zigarette am Geländer aus und blickte nachdenklich auf den Stummel in seiner Hand. Wohin damit? Verdammt, das hätte er sich vorher überlegen müssen. Jack hatte, was das Auffinden von Ennis' Zigarettenstummeln anging, die Spürnase eines Trüffelschweins. Egal wo Ennis die Reste vergrub – Jack fand sie ... und er kannte kein Erbarmen. Jeder Fund wurde zum Familienthema, einmal rief Jack sogar eine „Familienkonferenz" ein, wie er es nannte und er plädierte für eine demokratische Abstimmung, ob Ennis das Rauchen aufgeben sollte oder nicht. Der Abend endete in einem heillosen Gekreische und Gejohle, als Jack den Vorsteher des Repräsentantenhauses imitierte und das Wahlergebnis seinem ausgelassenem Publikum präsentierte.

Das waren die lustigen Momente. Weniger lustig war es, als Jack eine Woche eine totale Verweigerungshaltung einnahm. Kein Kuss – kein Sex. Mit dem Resultat, dass sie beide am Ende dieser Woche so rollig und reizbar waren, dass keinem damit gedient war und sie letztendlich in einer letzten Verzweiflungstat die Kinder zu Grandma Twist verfrachteten und sich liebten bis zum Umfallen, um aufzuholen, was sie in der Phase der Abstinenz versäumt hatten.

Und selbst das ginge alles noch, wären da nicht die verletzten Blicke und ewigen Predigten von Jack, das Rauchen aufzugeben. Jacks Argumente waren schlüssig, seine Angst um Ennis' Gesundheit rührte ihn und Ennis' wusste, dass er Jack einen riesen großen Gefallen tun würde, wenn er das Rauchen endlich aufgeben würde.

Aber die Zigaretten waren für ihn immer noch ein Relikt aus alten Tagen. Etwas, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass es in seinem Leben einmal anders gelaufen war. Etwas, das ihn manchmal wieder auf den Boden zurück holte, wenn er dachte, er könnte sein Glück, das er im Kreise seiner Familie verspürte, nicht mehr aushalten, wenn er dachte es würde ihm zuviel – und wenn er sich in melancholischen Sekunden einredete, er hätte es nicht verdient.

Er hielt an diesem Ritual fest, um das neue, was er hatte, wertschätzen zu können. Aber das konnte er Jack nicht sagen. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen – er hatte Angst, dass Jack es falsch verstehen und dass er denken würde, Ennis sei es nicht ernst mit ihnen beiden, nachdem sie so lange und so hart für eine gemeinsame Zukunft gekämpft hatten. Und genau diesen Eindruck wollte Ennis ihm nicht vermitteln, denn niemals, unter keinen Umständen der Welt würde er sein Leben mit Jack aufgeben.

Ennis starrte immer noch auf seinen Zigarettenstummel, als sein Handy in der Stille der Nacht in seiner Hosentasche laut piepte und ihm die Ankunft einer SMS mitteilte.

Erschrocken zog er sein Telefon aus der Tasche und starrte auf das Display. Eine unbekannte Nummer. Stirnrunzelnd rief er die Nachricht auf:

„Bleib, wo Du bist!" 

„Was zur Hölle ...", murmelte Ennis sauer. „Jetzt wird ich auch schon per Telefon zugespammt. Reicht, dass die Idioten mit ihren Viagra-Produkten meinen eMail-Account verseuchen. Shit ..."

Er löschte die Nachricht, steckte sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche und nahm das immer noch bestehende Problem mit der Entsorgung des Zigarettenstummels wieder auf. Es schien ihm doch am unverfänglichsten, den Stumpen einfach in die Walachei zu schnipsen. Er konnte die Verschmutzung dann immer noch einem der Rancharbeiter oder einem Handwerker unterjubeln – wohl wissend, dass Jack ihm das nicht abkaufen würde, aber immerhin hätte er eine Diskussionsgrundlage.

Er wollte den Stummel gerade wegwerfen, als sein Mobiltelefon erneut piepte. Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen zog er das Handy aus der Tasche. „Machst heute einen auf Twist, was? Mitteilsam ohne ende", murmelte er verärgert und öffnete die Nachricht von „Unbekannt".

„Wehe !" 

„Verdammt noch mal", grummelte Ennis. „Was soll der Scheiß ...?" Irritiert blickte Ennis auf das Display.„_Wehe!_ - wehe was? Was sollte das bedeuten? Wer schickt mir so einen Mist? Verkauf mir Viagra, dann versteh ich auch die Message", murmelte er, löschte die Nachricht und warf den Rest seiner Zigarette ins Gebüsch unterhalb der Veranda als sein Handy wieder summte.

„Leck mich doch ... gleich hol ich den verdammten Akku aus dem Teil und dann könnt ihr mich zu-SMSen so viel wie ihr wollt", fluchte Ennis jetzt auf und las die Nachricht.

„Heb das sofort wieder auf !" 

„Huh?"

„Du sollst das wieder aufheben, Ennis", ertönte dumpf eine Stimme aus dem Dunklen.

„Jack?"

„Nein ... ich bin nur sein Geist, der über Dir wacht ... huhuuuu." Ennis lachte.

„Komm raus, Rodeo. Geister spuken nicht in mondhellen Nächten. Die kommen nur bei Wind und Wetter."

„Ich bin ein guter Geist, Ennis ... Ich tauche auf, wann immer es mir gefällt... Fürchte Dich ..."

„Ich denke, Du bist ein guter Geist ..."

„Ja, schon – aber müssen Geister nicht sagen, dass man sich vor ihnen fürchten soll?"

„Keine Ahnung, frag Bobby, der kennt sich damit aus ..."

„Tatsächlich? Was hat er angestellt?"

„Die Hälfte der Torte verputzt, die deine Ma für's Wochenende gebacken hat. Ich hab ihm erklärt, das Bauchweh, was er danach hatte stand in unmittelbaren Zusammenhang mit der fehlenden Tortenhälfte. Er versicherte mir, dass es Gespenster waren, die ihm geholfen hätten, so viel davon zu essen."

Jack lachte herzhaft aus seinem Versteck zu ihm hinauf.

„Lebhafte Fantasie der Kleine."

„Hmmm, hmmm. Von wem er die bloß hat ... So, guter Geist, mir wird kalt, ich geh jetzt rein. Falls Du Jack siehst, sag ihm wo er mich finden kann."

Grinsend und mit Herzklopfen ging Ennis ins Haus zurück und lehnte die Tür an – wohl wissend, dass der gute Geist nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Er zog seine Schuhe aus und ging leise auf Socken die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch, putzte sich besonders gründlich die Zähne, um den Zigarettengeschmack weg zu bekommen, zog sich aus, legte sich nackt ins Bett, löschte das Licht ... und wartete.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leichten Knarren.

„Huhuuuuu", ertönte ein leiser Laut und Ennis gluckste, als Jack seine Bettdecke anhob und unter das Laken kroch.

„Hey, Lover", murmelte Jack mit rauer Stimme und jagte Ennis einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte er und drängte sich an seinen Mann.

Ennis drehte sich in Jacks Körper und umschloss ihn fest mit seinen Armen. „Was denkst Du, huh? Zwei Kinder, Deine Ma, ein Haufen durchgeknallter Kids samt Eltern, Geister die Torten fressen – ich hatte gar keine Zeit, Dich zu vermissen."

„Lügner", wisperte Jack, presste seinen Mund heiß und sehnsuchtsvoll auf Ennis Lippen und minutenlang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.

„Was machst Du heute schon hier? Ich dachte, Du kommst erst morgen?", flüsterte Ennis in Jacks Ohr, streichelte seinen Rücken und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich hab mich beeilt, alle wichtigen Gespräche bis heute morgen geführt und bin dann losgefahren. Hab's Gaspedal durchgedrückt. Mann, ich konnte gar nicht schnell genug wieder hier sein", sagte Jack mit einem leisen, fast schon verlegenen Lachen.

„Komm her, Babe", sagte Ennis sanft und zog ihn auf seinen Bauch. Zärtlich streichelte er Jacks Haare aus der Stirn und sah ihm in die Augen, die in der mondhellen Nacht wie zwei glitzernde Knöpfe in seinem Gesicht strahlten. Lächelnd sah er, wie Jack genießerisch die Augen schloss und sich in seiner Liebkosung entspannte. „Küss mich, Jack – ich hab Dich vermisst ...", wisperte Ennis und empfing Jacks Lippen mit offenem Mund. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und beide seufzten erleichtert auf.

Sie waren wieder zu Hause angekommen.

„Happy Valentine, Ennis. Ich liebe Dich."


End file.
